Only Ever You
by X-Keva-X
Summary: "Now" Again he placed his hands on his hips. "you will tell Sesshoumaru..." He waved a hand to the boy in question. "that when people stick their tongues in each other's mouths their lips HAFTA touch!"
1. Chapter 1

This was originally meant as a one shot for my _'Waiting'_ series. However I grew to love it so much I decided to turn it into a fic of its own; especially since everyone loved Naraku and Sess as little kids in _'Friends'_. Plus fics with them growing up together and going through the motions of their childhood are few and far between I thought I may as well put one out there myself. So here we are. Hope you all enjoy and if not I'll cut it back down to a one-shot and put it in Waiting. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"I'm going to beat both your butts if you two don't knock it off!" Toga growled.

"See you got us in trouble." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Nuh huh it was you." Naraku bit out.

"I hate you Naraku." He nodded his silver head and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yea well I hate you too." He bit out. "I want to go home."

"Well you can't." Toga nodded with an irritated sigh. "Your dad will meet us tomorrow and you can whine to him to take you home." He was losing his mind; all Sesshoumaru and Naraku ever did was fight over every little thing and it was just him and them till tomorrow morning. He cast a glance over at a grinning hugely Inuyasha who looked at him and giggled. At least having Naraku with him kept Sesshoumaru from tormenting Inuyasha.

"Why do you always have to get me in trouble?" Sesshoumaru glowered at the dark haired boy.

"You always blame me for everything. It's you." Naraku pointed a finger in his face. "If you weren't such a stupid brat we wouldn't always get in trouble."

Sesshoumaru glowered at his friend. "You're the brat not me."

"Nuh huh you are." He hissed.

"Huh huh." Sesshoumaru nodded and poked him in the arm. "And you're a stinky face."

Naraku poked him back. "Smelly head."

Amber eyes narrowed. "Well you're a brat, you smell, and you're stupid." He growled and punched him.

"Am not!" Naraku hissed and hit him back.

"I said knock it off!" Toga bit out and stared at the two boy through the rearview mirror. "One more word out of either of you, I'll pull this car over, and lay my hand to both your backsides."

"Yes father." Sesshoumaru nodded with head downcast.

"Yes sir." Naraku nodded then turned to look out the window.

He just couldn't understand it. Sesshoumaru and Naraku fought every second of every day when the were together but when they weren't together all they did was whine about wanting to be together; it didn't make any sense.

Naraku turned his head, stared at Sesshoumaru from the corner of his eye, and smirked at him.

Sesshoumaru let a small smile play on his lips as he looked over at his friend then they both started giggling.

xx

"Alright listen you two…" Toga stared at the two boys standing in front of him. "While I set up camp I want you two to gather up some wood for a fire within the surrounding area. Don't wander off and DON'T FIGHT!" He growled. "Can you handle that?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Yes" He then looked over at Naraku knowingly. "Come on."

Naraku nodded at his friend then led the way away from their camping area causing Sesshoumaru to run to catch up with him.

When they were just out of sight of his dad Sesshoumaru stuck his foot out and tripped Naraku.

"HEY!" Naraku jumped up, ran up behind Sesshoumaru, and pushed him down.

Sesshoumaru lifted himself up, turned to sit on his butt, and stuck his bottom lip out as tears began to fill his eyes. "Ow" He whimpered.

Naraku kneeled down in front of his friend. "Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and held out his hand for Naraku to see.

"Oh a sticker." Naraku nodded, grabbed his hand, and plucked the thorn from his palm. "See all better." He placed a kiss on his palm where the sticker was.

Sesshoumaru jerked his hand back, cradled it to his chest, and stared at his friend. "Why did you do that?" He sniffled.

"Because my mommy said kisses make everything better; like magic." He cocked his head slightly. "So did it work?"

He stared down at the palm of his hand and nodded. "A little."

Naraku helped Sesshoumaru to his feet, put his hands on his hips, and sighed deeply. "Okay no more tripping and pushing; deal?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Okay deal."

"Come on lets get the firewood for your dad then we'll think of something else to do." He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand and pulled him down the path.

"Naraku"

Naraku stopped and turned to his friend. "What?"

"Do you think mommies and daddies kiss all the time because they're hurt?" He curled the fingers of the hand he got the sticker in.

Naraku shrugged his little shoulders. "I dunno but they do it a lot don't they? Maybe we can ask your dad and find out."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "He does kiss Inuyasha's mom a lot but she never cries like she's hurt."

"I know." Naraku nodded. "My parents do it a lot too and I don't think they're hurt either. Come on lets hurry and get the wood then we can ask your dad." He pulled Sesshoumaru towards the fallen tree down the path to get the wood and to get back to camp.

xx

Toga arched a brow at the two boys standing in front of him. "No parents don't kiss because they're hurt."

"Then why do you kiss Inuyasha's mom all the time?" Sesshoumaru questioned and cocked his head to the side as he drew his brows deeply.

Toga sighed deeply as he stared between the two. Really this was a conversation he was expecting to have when Sesshoumaru was older much much older. "Well son people kiss because they like each other."

Naraku shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense. If that was true wouldn't you kiss my daddy all the time? You like him don't you; you spend a lot of time together."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's different." He stared at the boy.

"So you don't like my daddy?" Naraku stared at the man trying to look as offended as possible.

"No I mean yes." He sighed deeply and tried again. "Okay people kiss when the love each other. Sometimes some people will kiss when they like each other but mostly only when they love each other." He could tell by the look on their faces they still didn't understand and really he didn't know any other way to explain it to them. "Alright enough talk about kissing it will make more sense when you get older. Why don't you two go play or something, don't wander off, and NO fighting."

"Okay" They nodded at the man the turned and walked away more confused than ever.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat under the tree and watched Naraku swing a stick around like he was a great warrior. "I still don't get it."

Naraku shook his head and swatted at a fly with his stick. "Me neither. We'll just have to ask someone who knows what they're talking about. Maybe we can ask my mom or Inuyasha's mom when we get home. Girls know all about that kind of stuff… I think." He nodded with a scratch to his head.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru agreed, grabbed his stick, and jumped to his feet. "Die evil spider king!"

Naraku grinned and held up his stick. "You'll never kill me! I will rule the world!" He let off an evil laugh as he blocked Sesshoumaru's attack then quickly counter attacked. "Bow to me and I will let you live." He pointed his stick at Sesshoumaru's neck after easily knocking his stick from his hand.

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows in frustration. "How come you always have to win?"

"Because" Naraku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm bigger and older than you are."

"Nuh huh" Sesshoumaru growled. "We're almost the same height and you're only older by a couple of months. Besides I want to win too." He pouted.

"You can't." Naraku argued back. "I always win and you are always my captive."

"Why though?" He pouted.

Naraku stared at the boy like he was completely offended. "Am I mean to you when I win? Is that why?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "No I just want to beat you once in awhile."

"No no" Naraku shook his head. "I always win and that's the rules."

Sesshoumaru huffed. "Well I don't want to play with you then." He gave Naraku a push.

"Hey!" Naraku growled and pushed Sesshoumaru back.

xx

Toga heard Naraku and Sesshoumaru yelling and fighting and looked over at Inuyasha who was giggling as he played with some sticks and pine cones. "Every other minute." He sighed then turned and made for the two fighting boys.

"I hate you!" Sesshoumaru growled and tackled Naraku to the ground.

Naraku flipped them over so he was sitting on Sesshoumaru's chest. "I hate you more."

"And I've had quite enough of both of you!" Toga growled as he grabbed Naraku by the shirt collar, jerked him off Sesshoumaru, grabbed his son by his collar, and dragged them both back to their camp.

He set Sesshoumaru down against a tree. "You move and you will live to regret it." He growled at his son before he dragged Naraku to the other side of the camp ground and set him down. "Now what were you two fighting about?"

Naraku glowered up at the man. "Because Sesshoumaru was cheating. He knows he's never allowed to win when we play swords." He nodded curtly then stuck his tongue out at Sesshoumaru when he looked across the clearing at his so called friend.

He just had to know and he was sure he wasn't going to understand the answer. "Why can't Sesshoumaru win?"

Naraku huffed as he stared up at the man. "Because that's just how we play it. He only wants to win because you're here."

"That is no answer. If you two can't learn to play fair then maybe I won't let you play with each other any more."

"No!" Sesshoumaru ran over and wrapped his arms around his father's leg. "You can't take him away from me."

"He's not a toy." He peeled him from his leg. "And all you two do is fight every other minute."

"Nuh huh." Sesshoumaru argued. "Naraku's my best friend in the whole world." He waved his arms out around him. "If you take him away from me I'll never ever talk to you again!"

Toga glared at his son. "I just don't understand you two. Always you two are fighting and for no reason; how can he be your best friend?"

"Because he just is." Sesshoumaru nodded. "You just don't understand." He huffed.

"Apparently I don't." Toga sighed deeply then looked back and forth between the two of them. "This is your last chance. If I catch you fighting one more time neither of you will sit for a week." He then glowered at Naraku. "And you'll both get it again when your dad gets here tomorrow."

"Okay" Naraku bowed his head. "No more fighting."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

Toga shook his head. "I've heard that before and I'm to the point where I don't believe a single word that comes out of either your mouths."

"Daddy!" Inuyasha cried as he ran to his father holding his hand out. "Owieee!"

He turned to his young son and caught him when he ran into his arms. "What?"

"Ow!" Inuyasha cried with heavy tears falling from his amber eyes and held his hand out.

Toga spotted the large splinter in Inuyasha's finger. "Be a man it's not going to kill you."

Inuyasha sniffled and tried to reel in his tears to show his father he was big and strong.

"Alright you two." He turned to the two boys. "This is your last chance. One more fight and you'll both be sorry. You will stay here where I can see you at all times."

Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose and pouted. "But dad."

"But dad nothing." Toga growled and took Inuyasha into the camper to remove the splinter from his finger. "You stay right here where I can see you."

Naraku sighed in irritation. "I hate grown-ups they always make you do stuff you don't wan to do."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Yea I can't wait till I'm grown up and can do what I want to do."

"Me too." Naraku agreed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Everything we do makes dad mad and we get in trouble."

"Yea because of you." Naraku nodded.

"Nuh huh" Sesshoumaru huffed and put his hands on his hips. "It's you. You do everything and I get in trouble for it."

Naraku glowered at his friend. "Liar!" He pointed a finger in his face. "You're the bad one all the time."

"Do I hear fighting out there?"

"No!" They answered in unison.

"I hate this." Sesshoumaru glowered at the ground. "I want to go home."

Naraku nodded. "Me too." He agreed and looked around the camp. "You want to throw rocks and sticks into the fire?"

Sesshoumaru grinned. "Okay"


	2. Chapter 2

Well it looks like this fic is going to be the only fic in the works for awhile. My main computer is broken and until I can afford to get it fixed (which usually costs more than buying a new one) this is all I have. For some reason that I have yet to figure out I only backed this fic up onto my external drive and nothing else. If there was ever a moment in time when I could kick myself this would be it... weeellll one of those times anyway. So hope you enjoy! Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"What in seven hells do you two think you are doing?"

Sesshoumaru waved the burning stick in his hand around. "Playing"

"Yep" Naraku agreed, held up his burning stick, and pointed at Sesshoumaru.

"Put those back into the fire!" Toga growled. "The fire is NOT to play in!"

Sesshoumaru glowered at his dad. "We can't do anything!" He bit out and threw his stick to the ground.

Naraku sighed and tossed his stick into the fire. "I hate this stupid trip."

Toga gnashed his teeth together. "Look we're going to the lake to go fishing you can play there and throw rocks into the water."

"Nuh huh" Sesshoumaru pointed at his father. "When you fish and I play in the water you always yell that I'm scaring the fish."

"Well you can go play in one spot and I'll fish in another."

Naraku crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. "That's boring."

"I don't care." Toga growled. "Now come on."

Sesshoumaru stared at his father and glowered at him. "Fine but I'm not babysitting him while you catch fish." He pointed at Inuyasha.

"Fine" Toga bit out then began stomping down the path to the lake with his fishing gear in one hand, Inuyasha in the other, and two glowering boys following behind him. If he didn't know any better he would swear Sesshoumaru was swapped at birth or something.

xx

"Just eat it." Toga growled.

"No" Sesshoumaru cringed as he stared at the fish on his plate that his dad pulled out of the lake no more than an hour ago.

"And I said eat it!"

"NO!" Sesshoumaru threw his plate of food into the fire.

Toga gnashed his teeth together. "Fine starve then!" He just couldn't figure it out; why did Sesshoumaru always have to fight him on everything?

Naraku looked over at his friend and threw his plate into the fire as well. "I won't eat it either."

Sesshoumaru smiled at his friend. "Lets go play." He grabbed Naraku by the hand and pulled him away from camp.

Toga watched them go and sighed deeply. "Six years old and already I'm losing touch with my own son."

"DADDY!"

Toga caught Inuyasha and tossed him into the air. "At least I have you."

"I looooove you daddy!" Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his father's neck tightly.

"Yea until you start acting like your brother."

"Sessy bad." Inuyasha nodded and grinned hugely.

"Not bad exactly more like independent." He looked in the direction the two boys ran off to play. "Very independent both of them."

xx

"Tag you're it!" Naraku giggled, poked Sesshoumaru in the arm, and took off running.

Sesshoumaru giggled and took off after him. "I'm going to catch you!" He laughed as he continued to chase his friend.

"No way!" Naraku tried to turn and look over his shoulder at his pursuer as he ran but was unable to do both, tripped over a rock he didn't see, and hit the ground hard. He rolled over, sat up, and drew his brows deeply as he fought to keep from crying.

"Naraku!" Sesshoumaru ran up to him and squatted down. "Are you okay?" He questioned worriedly.

Naraku shook his head, held up both his arms, and showed Sesshoumaru the cuts and scratches running from his hands to his elbows . "I cut my arms."

Sesshoumaru stared at him in wide eyed panic. "You're bleeding." He whispered like he too was in pain.

Naraku stared at his friend. "It's okay." He nodded trying to be strong. "It doesn't hurt that bad."

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You're bleeding AND you have a cut on your head. Come on we have to go show dad." He stood up and helped Naraku up like he was made of glass.

"It doesn't hurt that bad." Naraku nodded.

"No no dad has to see so he can fix you and you won't bleed to death." Sesshoumaru nodded seriously and continued to lead Naraku back to their camp.

"I won't bleed to death it's just scratches." Naraku argued.

"Dad still needs to see." He nodded as they walked into the camp ground containing his father.

"What happened?" Toga questioned when Sesshoumaru and Naraku walked up to him.

"Naraku fell down and cut himself." Sesshoumaru nodded. "You have to fix him so he doesn't bleed to death."

"I'm pretty certain he isn't going to bleed to death." Toga nodded. "Come boy lets get you cleaned up and you watch your brother."

"But dad Naraku needs me."

Toga sighed and shook his head. "He'll be just fine. You stay here and watch your brother." He growled then led Naraku into the camper.

Sesshoumaru watched them enter the camper and frowned deeply. "But he needs me." He whispered with a small whine.

"Sessy is a bebe." Inuyasha teased with a pointed finger in is bother's direction.

"Shut-up Inuyasha it's you that's the big baby always hanging on dad's leg and crying over everything."

"No!" Inuyasha yelled at his elder brother. "You da bebe!"

Sesshoumaru huffed and shook his head. "You still wear diapers so it's you that's the big baby."

Inuyasha stuck his bottom lip out and started to cry.

"See" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Only babies cry over everything and look you are crying again."

"You da bebe!" He again yelled.

"Nope" Sesshoumaru again shook his head. "It's you."

Inuyasha stared at him for a second before he started crying like Sesshoumaru had beaten him to death.

"Stupid cry baby." Sesshoumaru grunted.

"Now what is going on?" Toga sighed irritably. "Sesshoumaru are you teasing your brother?"

"No!" He growled. "He called me a baby and I said he was the baby and look now he's crying AGAIN! That's all he ever does is cry."

Toga couldn't argue with that as it seemed as of late Inuyasha had been acting especially sensitive to everything. "Well just leave him alone and don't talk to him."

"I didn't want to in the first place so you should tell him not to talk to me." He nodded curtly then looked over at Naraku when he exited the camper all bandaged up.

"I'm almost a mommy." He grinned.

"It's mummy not mommy." Toga corrected. "Now you two go play, stay close, don't wander off, don't get hurt, and by all things under the Kami NO FIGHTHING!"

"Okay okay" Sesshoumaru glared at his father the best he could. "Come on Naraku let's go play in the stream."

"And don't get soaking wet either!" Toga hollered after the two running boys.

"We can't do anything." Sesshoumaru bit out.

Naraku nodded. "I know."

They stopped when they arrived at the small stream of water and Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really it just stings."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head as he stared at his friend. "All of them?"

"No, just the ones on my hands and this one." He gingerly touched the small scratch on his brow. "It stings the most."

Sesshoumaru grabbed his face and stared at the small scratch. "I know how to make it better." He nodded then placed a small kiss on the cut. "Better?" He questioned when he pulled back and locked stares with his friend.

Naraku grinned and nodded. "Yea"

"Good" Sesshoumaru smiled back and released his hold upon his face. "I guess kisses really are magic maybe that's why our parents do it so much."

"Probably" Naraku agreed. "plus it makes my belly feel funny." He placed his hand against his stomach.

"Mine too." Sesshoumaru nodded. "It must be the magic." He whispered wide eyed at him.

"I like it." Naraku giggled. "It feels all ticklely."

"I wonder what other magic there is?" Sesshoumaru questioned thoughtfully.

Naraku shrugged. "I dunno I've never felt magic before today."

"Me neither." Sesshoumaru drew his brows and pressed his lips together in thought. "I guess we'll just have to find the magic somewhere else." He nodded his head vigorously.

"But where? We can't see it only feel it."

Sesshoumaru huffed irritably. "I don't know."

"Maybe your dad can tell us where to find it." Naraku pointed out.

"No" He shook his head. "He doesn't make sense when he tells us about this stuff. So we'll just have to find it ourselves." He nodded determinedly but we need to figure out where to start looking."

"Okay" Naraku drawled then stared thoughtfully at the ground. "Well if we feel it when we kiss maybe it's all in our lips." He nodded.

"That's stupid." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why would it only be there? I think it's all over in our bodies." He stared seriously at his friend. "Think about our parents and all the stuff they do."

"Oh you mean holding hands, hugging, and all that mushy stuff they do?" He wrinkled his nose.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yep all that stuff. It has to be the only way to make the magic."

Naraku furrowed his brows deeply. "I don't want to do that mushy stuff."

He cocked his head to the side and frowned deeply. "Even with me? I thought we were best friends."

"We are." Naraku nodded his head vigorously practically insulted that Sesshoumaru would even say such a thing.

Sesshoumaru smiled at him. "Okay then what should we do first to find the magic?"

Naraku stared at him thoughtfully before he nodded and held his hand out to him. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" He questioned as he slipped his hand into Naraku's.

"Over there." Naraku pointed as he pulled Sesshoumaru along behind him towards a grassy patch under a tree. He kneeled down onto the grass and pulled Sesshoumaru down with him.

"Now what?" Sesshoumaru stared at his dark haired friend.

"We act like our parents." He nodded. "Mushy stuff."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru cocked his head. "But what do we do first."

Naraku drew his brows deeply in thought. "What do our parents to the most?"

"Well Inuyasha's mom sits in dad's lap a lot and combs his hair."

"Combs his hair?" Naraku questioned rather confused.

Sesshoumaru sighed and pointed to the tree. "Go sit against the tree and I'll show you what she does."

Naraku nodded then crawled over to the tree and sat against it. "Alright now what?"

Sesshoumaru moved over to him and crawled into his lap so he was straddling his waist. "Like this." He nodded then began to gently stroke his fingers through Naraku's hair.

"Is that all?" Naraku scrunched his nose. "This is kind of stupid."

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "This is only part of it there's more."

"Okay what else then?" He looked up at the boy in his lap.

"Well dad hugs her while she does this and kisses her on the neck…" He drew his brows as he tried to remember if that was right or not. "I think that's what they're doing when they do this."

"Like this?" He wrapped his arms around Sesshoumaru and buried his face into his neck.

Sesshoumaru gasped when he felt Naraku place a kiss on his neck. "I feel it." He whispered.

Naraku pulled back and stared up at him. "So do I." He nodded. "It feels like I have bugs running around in my stomach. It must be the magic." He nodded excitedly.

"Yea and I like it." Sesshoumaru giggled. "It tickles; do it again."

"Okay" Naraku grinned then pressed his face into Sesshoumaru's neck and kissed him again. He pulled back and stared at him. "So what else do they do?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Lots of stuff what about your parents?"

"Oh that's easy." Naraku nodded. "Daddy comes home, grabs mom, and says..." He deepened his voice. "Woman your man is home now kiss me."

"That's weird." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"But he says it everyday."

"Then what do they do?"

Naraku drew his brows deeply. "Well sometimes they just kiss, sometimes dad picks mom up and carries her to their bedroom, and sometimes he spanks her and that's it."

"I don't get it." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Why does he spank her and what do they do in the bedroom?"

Naraku shrugged. "I dunno mommies and daddies don't make sense."

"I guess the magic is in your lips." Sesshoumaru nodded. "But what do they do in the bedroom? Inuyasha's mom and dad do stuff in the bedroom sometimes too. They make all kinds of funny noises."

"Mine too." He nodded. "We're just going to have to spy on them and find out when we get home." Naraku grinned evilly. "Plus I like kissing." He leaned in until they were nose to nose. "You want to try it like our parents do?" He whispered.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long thoughtful moment before he gave a small nod of his head. "Okay; do you know how?"

"Yea we just press our lips together."

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "I watched my daddy and Inuyasha's mom once and I think dad stuck his tongue into her mouth."

"Eww..." Naraku cringed. "That's yucky."

"What are you two doing now?" Toga questioned the two boys who looked to be holding each other in a loving embrace.

"Nothing" Sesshoumaru nodded then turned and whispered to Naraku. "We can't tell anyone about our magic."

Naraku nodded. "Okay" He whispered back.

"What?" Toga made his way over to them. "What are you two whispering about?"

"It's a secret." Sesshoumaru glowered at his father.

He didn't want to know nor was he going to try and figure it out plus if he made a big deal about it they were more likely to do it more or start asking questions he could not answer. "Okay okay." He shook his head. "Now it's time to come back to camp it's almost bedtime."

"But we're not tired." Sesshoumaru pouted.

"With an attitude like that you are." Toga countered. "Now come on."

The two boys huffed irritably as they got to their feet and followed Toga back to the camp both pondering on their newly discovered magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru turned in the bed to face Naraku, pulled the covers up over both their heads, scooted in close until they were nose to nose, and stared at his friend. "Do you think he knows?" He whispered.

Naraku gave a small shake of his head. "I don't think so."

"Well I hope he doesn't because he'll take it away." Sesshoumaru glowered.

"I know parents always take it away when you find fun stuff to do. But they ALWAYS do it too and that's okay. It's not fair." He huffed.

"That's why we can never ever let them find out." Sesshoumaru nodded seriously. "We'll make a promise that we won't tell and we'll keep it a secret forever."

"Okay" Naraku agreed. "I promise."

"Me too." Sesshoumaru nodded in a business like fashion with a yawn.

Naraku matched his yawn. "We'll practice the magic tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded and yawned again. "In our special place under the tree."

"Yep" Naraku nodded and let his eyes drop close.

"Yep" Sesshoumaru repeated and followed suit letting his lids fall closed and almost instantly falling asleep.

xx

"Hi daddy!" Naraku ran up to his father.

Onigumo easily caught his son and tossed him into the air. "Hi boy; have you been good for Toga?"

"Yep" He nodded and grinned hugely. "Sesshoumaru and I have been playing lots and look I fell down and hurt myself but guess what?" He stared at his father wide eyed expectantly.

"What?" Onigumo arched a dark brow at him.

"I didn't cry." He nodded proudly. "I really wanted to but I membered you said big boys don't cry over scratches."

He smiled at his son and set him down. "That's right." He patted him on the head. "You're my big boy."

"Kay dad I'm going to go play." He nodded at his father then took off running towards Sesshoumaru. "Come on Sesshoumaru!"

Onigumo watched them go with a smile then looked over at Toga. "So how bad has it been really?"

Toga snorted as he walked over to the truck to help him with his stuff. "I now know why some animals eat their young."

He chucked and shook his head. "I wonder if they will ever out grow it."

"I highly doubt they will. I think they fight to maintain their friendship and for Naraku to show his dominance over Sesshoumaru." He sighed heavily.

"What do you mean?" He questioned and he carried his stuff to the camper.

"Well none of their fights are ever over a toy or anything like that but who is at fault for something or who wins the game they are playing." He shook his head. "Which my boy is never allowed to win according to Naraku because he ALWAYS wins. I was watching them play some of their games and he's right he does win every time and most of the time Sesshoumaru lets him."

"Let me guess when they fight it's because Sesshoumaru wants to win for a change." Onigumo put his bag in the second room and moved to sit at the tiny kitchen table across from Toga.

"Yes but I don't think that's the full reason for the fight." He set his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his palm.

"I don't follow what other reason would there be?"

"It's going to sound ridiculous but I think they're fighting because Sesshoumaru is winning and he really doesn't want to but Naraku is letting him so a fight starts because the hierarchy is tipping slightly."

"You're right..." Onigumo nodded. "it does sound ridiculous." He agreed.

"Yes" Toga nodded. "but watch them and you'll see it. Oh and one other thing..." He stared tiredly at his long time friend. "they've been asking a lot of questions about kissing and why and how adults do it."

Onigumo cringed and shook his head. "I wasn't expecting this for at least another two or threes years."

"Me either." Toga nodded. "However I don't mind the kissing its when the questions of why people kiss come out I have a problem."

"DAAAADEEE!" Inuyasha bellowed from the bottom step of the camper. "SESSY FIGHTING!"

Toga sighed heavily. "No big surprise there." He looked over at his friend. "Your turn I need a break."

"Coward" Onigumo snorted as he got up.

"Hardly" Toga grunted. "more like exhausted."

Onigumo shook his head as he left the camper to break the fight up and he was pretty sure this was fight one million and one since they first met as infants.

xx

"Yea well you're stupid AND ugly!" Naraku yelled with a pointed finger at Sesshoumaru.

"Nuh huh you are!" Sesshoumaru countered. "AND no one likes you because you stink!"

"I hate you Sesshoumaru!" He growled then made to attack the boy.

"What are you two fighting about now?" Onigumo growled as he held his son by the wrist.

"Nothin." Sesshoumaru nodded way to innocently.

"Nothing my butt." Onigumo stared at the silver haired boy then looked at his son. "I want an answer."

Naraku huffed. "Sesshoumaru wants to be the king and that's not allowed." He looked over at his friend. "You're never the king."

Sesshoumaru crossed his little arms over his chest. "I can be the king and you can be the bester for once."

Onigumo stared between the two boys. "What is a bester?" The two boys stared at him like he had suddenly sprouted a second head before his son huffed in irritation.

"Dad don't you know anything?" He scowled at his father. "The bester is the clown."

"Oh you mean jester." He nodded.

"That's what I said." Naraku nodded in annoyance. "And that's Sesshoumaru's job."

"Is not!" Sesshoumaru countered.

"Enough." He growled. "Your options are this; either play another game or I beat both your butts for fighting and then force you to sit quietly separated for the rest of the trip. Your choice."

"Fine" The boys bit out with a huff.

"Yes and we'll see how long you two last."

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stared up at the tall man.

"What I mean is that you both always promise not to fight and within minutes of making the promise you're at it again."

"Nuh huh." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "First we have to start a new game before we can fight."

"Yep" Naraku nodded in agreement.

Onigumo stared at the two boys before him and narrowed his eyes. "Let me get this straight. Are you saying you only fight because it's part of the game you are playing?"

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"We fight because I'm always the boss." Naraku nodded. "But sometimes he wants to be the boss but he can't and he knows it."

"That's right." Sesshoumaru agreed with a giant grin on his face.

"You two are sick in the head." Onigumo sighed deeply. "Now listen find a game that you two can play that doesn't involve fighting. My hand is itching to beat a couple of bottoms and yours will more than satisfy my itch. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They both nodded in unison.

"Good" He turned to leave then stopped when Naraku called him back. "What?" He stared down at the two of them.

"Is it true that when people kiss they stick their tongues in each others mouth?"

"What?" He widened his eyes. "Where in seven hells did that come from?"

"Sesshoumaru said that his dad sticks his tongue in Inuyasha's mom's mouth. I don't think that's true because why would people stick their tongues in someone's mouth?"

"Well..." He stared at his boy trying to decide if he should lie or just be honest. Then again if he told him it was true what harm would it cause. "Yes it's true."

Naraku cringed and looked over at Sesshoumaru who looked rater proud of himself. "Gross"

Onigumo mussed up Naraku's dark hair and chuckled. "You say that now but when you get older I'm sure you'll change your tune." He then turned to head back to camp. "Now you two be good and I'll come get you for lunch and don't wander off."

"We won't." Sesshoumaru called then looked at Naraku.

Naraku looked from where his father was standing to his friend. "You wanna try it?"

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Lets go to our secret place." Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand and pulled him towards the tree by the stream.

"But I thought you said it was gross." Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply.

"It is but if parents do it all the time then it can't be that gross; can it?" He stopped and turned to look at his friend with brows deeply drawn.

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I dunno."

"Well we'll just have to try it and see." Naraku nodded in a very business like fashion then pulled Sesshoumaru behind him heading for their secret place.

xx

Naraku kneeled down on the grass and pulled Sesshoumaru down with him. "Okay are you ready?"

"Do you know what to do?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a lick to his lips making sure his tongue still worked.

"I thought you did?" Naraku nodded. "You said your dad and Inuyasha's mom do it all the time."

"They do." He nodded his head vigorously.

"Then what do they do?" Naraku huffed.

"They stick their tongues in each others mouth and suck on them... I think."

"Okay" Naraku nodded. "Stick your tongue out and I'll stick mine out and then we'll touch them."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru agreed and slipped his tongue out between his lips.

Naraku followed suit, leaned in, and touched his tongue to Sesshoumaru's before they both suddenly jerked back.

"That was weird." Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head and a swirl of his tongue in his own mouth.

Naraku nodded. "Yea but did you like it?"

"A little." He answered with slightly drawn brows as he stared at his friend. "Did you?"

"I think so." He nodded. "Maybe we should try it again and do it right."

"Alright" He agreed and again slipped his tongue out.

Naraku nodded, slipped his out, leaned in, until they were touching, and twisted it around Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru jerked back and stared wide eyed at his friend. "Naraku I feel it." He whispered. "The magic."

"Me too." Naraku grinned hugely. "Let's do it some more."

"Okay" He nodded and again stuck his tongue out.

This time Naraku leaned in, opened his mouth, and sucked Sesshoumaru's tongue into his mouth sucking on it like it was a sucker before he pulled back and stared at his bewildered looking friend. "I REALLY feel the magic." He nodded.

Sesshoumaru nodded back. "Yep. My belly feels funny and..." He placed his hand against his crotch then leaned in and whispered. "it makes me feel like I have to go to the bathroom."

"I feel it there too." Naraku nodded. "I wonder if that's how its suppose to feel."

"I dunno." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "But I like it."

"Lets to do it again and this time you do it to me."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru leaned in and when Naraku stuck his tongue out he sucked on it like Naraku had done to him.

They pulled back from each other and smiled hugely. "I'm glad we found this magic." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I know I like it too." Naraku agreed. "But remember we can't EVER share it with anyone else. You hafta promise."

"I promise." Sesshoumaru stared seriously at his friend. "And we'll only ever share it with each other forever."

Naraku held up his pinky finger. "Okay we have to swear on it."

"What's that?" Sesshoumaru stared at his out stretched finger quizzically.

"We're going to pinky swear on it. My mom said when you make a promise with someone and if that promise is very important you pinky swear."

"Oh okay." Sesshoumaru held his pinky out to Naraku.

Naraku locked his finger around Sesshoumaru's, locked stares with his friend, and nodded curtly. "I swear that if I break this promise my eyes will pop from my head and worms will suck on my brains."

"Eww..." Sesshoumaru cringed.

"Just say it." Naraku ordered.

He sighed deeply and nodded. "I swear that if I break this promise my eyeballs will pop from my head and worms will suck on my brains."

"Good" Naraku grinned.

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long silent moment. "Okay now what do you want to do?"

"You wanna see if my dad will really spank us?" Naraku smirked darkly.

Sesshoumaru grinned just as evilly and nodded. "Maybe we can make that vein on my dad's neck explode too."

"Yea" Naraku's eyes brightened as he stood up causing Sesshoumaru to follow suit. "Come on." He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand and both took off running towards camp to see what kind of trouble they could get into and to see how far they could push their fathers before they actually got punished.


	4. Chapter 4

A lot of how Naraku acts and what he says is based on what my six year old little cousin said to me when he got in trouble for drawing on the neighbors wall and when I put his little butt in the corner not only for the drawing on the wall but for throwing his toys out of his room in a hissy fit. Damn kids.

Well hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"I hate this!" Naraku growled and kicked a pebble by his foot angrily.

"Well no one told you to misbehave." Onigumo growled.

"But I wanna go play with Sesshoumaru." He whined.

"Yea and I wanted a son that would stay out of trouble but we don't always get what we want; now do we?" He stared at his boy.

"That's dumb." He muttered and looked across the camp at Sesshoumaru who was sitting under a tree, knees pulled up against his chest, his face pressed into the crook between his knees, and crying. He then looked over at Toga and gave him the best death glare he could muster.

"What are you doing?" Onigumo growled.

"Nothing" Naraku bit out not bothering to take his eyes off Toga who was looking back at him with an arched brow.

"Nothing? It doesn't look like nothing to me."

He huffed irritably. "I'm just looking at Sesshoumaru's dad; what's wrong with that?"

"Plenty when you look like you want to kill him."

Naraku turned the death glare to his father. "I do." He hissed.

A dark brow arched highly at that. "Oh and do tell why?"

"He hit Sesshoumaru and made him cry."

Onigumo sighed deeply. "I hit you and I don't see Sesshoumaru looking at me like that."

Naraku huffed and stared at his father like he didn't have a brain in his head. "Don't you know anything?"

"You better watch it boy." Onigumo growled at the tone his son was using. "I don't have a problem giving you another spanking."

"Yea well I don't care." He stared up at his father with his dark eyes narrowed to deadly little slits. "No one hurts Sesshoumaru EVER!"

"Why?" He arched a brow at his son.

"Because Sesshoumaru needs me to protect him. Anyone that hurts Sesshoumaru I have to hurt back." He looked over at his friend. "Besides why'd he have to hit him with a belt?"

"He's his father he can punish him however he wants."

Naraku grunted. "You didn't hit me with a belt and we did the same thing."

"Are you saying you want me to give you another spanking?"

"Don't be stupid." He glared up at his father then again looked over at Sesshoumaru who was hiccupping as he tried to reel in his tears. "But I would have taken his spankings for him."

"Yes but what would he have learned if you did such a thing."

"Why does everything have to be a lesson?" He bit out. "Why can't things just be... be..." He drew his brows deeply trying to think of a good word and came up blank. "things?"

"Because you don't learn that way." He nodded.

"It's summer why should I learn anything? I know my name and where I live; what more should I know when school is over?"

Onigumo pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "I swear you were swapped at birth." He sighed deeply. "Now you will sit there quietly until I say otherwise are we clear?"

"Yes" Naraku cross his arms over his chest angrily.

xx

Onigumo moved to sit by Toga and sighed. "I hate a smart kid." He grumbled under his breath.

"That bad?"

He looked at his silver friend and shook his head. "Lets just say you better sleep with one eye open and always watch your back."

"Oh?" He arched a silver brow at him.

Onigumo looked over at his son who was staring at the both of them like he was going to strike them dead at any second. "Apparently anyone who dares to hurt Sesshoumaru must suffer." He dragged a hand over his face. "I think its time to separate them for awhile."

Toga looked at his son who refused to look at him then over at Naraku who was still giving him the best death glare he could manage. "Yes then we'll both have targets on our backs."

"What I want to know is where is this strong attachment coming from all of a sudden? They weren't like this before."

"No" Toga agreed. "However they are forging into their own and defining who and what they are. Plus who knows what they talk about when no one is around to hear they're very private little boys." He snorted. "Every time I turn around they're making promises to keep their secrets between just the two of them. I swear they have more secrets than Pandora's box could ever possibly have or hold."

Onigumo grunted and shook his head. "I wonder would girls be any better?"

Toga chuckled at that. "While they are young; most likely. However girls get worse when they hit teen years. All the make-up, hair, clothes, boys..." He groaned just thinking about it. "I'll settle with what I've got. If Sesshoumaru is this independent now I won't have much to worry about when he gets older."

"True" Onigumo nodded as he looked over at Sesshoumaru who was staring over at Naraku who was in turn still glaring deadly at them. "Naraku is already way ahead of the game and if he had it his way he'd already be out on his own with a job doing what he wanted when he wanted." He shook his head and looked over at Toga. "Do you have any idea what they're going to be like when they get older and are allowed more freedom?"

"Yes" Toga nodded. "By the age of thirteen they'll be working and out on their own." He chuckled. "We'll check up on them and they'll say to leave them alone and quit nosing in their business."

"Thirteen?" Onigumo snorted. "I say next summer given the chance and the worst part is I think if I let Naraku go he would do just fine on his own." He smirked as he looked over at his son. "Providing I eradicated all the monsters under his bed first."

Toga chuckled then suddenly narrowed his eyes. "Inuyasha you do it and you'll be sorry." He growled when he spotted Inuyasha getting ready to throw a handful of dirt and rocks at his brother. "At least you only have one."

"For now." Onigumo sighed. "We're expecting in eight months."

"Well congratulations." Toga grinned at his friend. "What are we hoping for?"

"What ever it is it better not be another one of those." He glared at his son. "I can only handle one know-it-all kid in my lifetime. Boy you do it and you'll regret it." He growled when Naraku got up.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" He bit out with a pointed finger at his father. "That's child abuse if you make me hold it and I'll tell mom when we get home!"

He gnashed his teeth together. "You go to the bathroom then you come right back and sit you little ass back on that log; do you understand me?"

"Fine!" Naraku bit out and stomped off into the bushes.

"See" He grumbled. "can you imagine two of those?"

"Yes" Toga nodded and rose to his feet. "I have them. Boy you've had it." He stalked towards his youngest son when he finally gave into the urge to throw stuff at his brother.

"But daddy it Sessy's fault." Inuyasha defended with a whine.

"My foot it was. I saw you with my own two eyes." He snatched the boy up. "Now you get to have a spanking and sit quietly in your playpen."

"NO!" Inuyasha started bellowing and throwing a tantrum in his father's arms.

Sesshoumaru looked at the scene his brother was making and smiled when his father slapped Inuyasha on the bottom. At least that made him feel a little better though not a lot.

"Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru turned around to look behind him in the bushes when he heard his name being whispered. "What?" He whispered back.

"Come on." Naraku growled as loud as he dared. "We're running away."

Sesshoumaru turned and looked over at his father who was talking to a sobbing Inuyasha then looked over at Onigumo who was staring into the bushes where Naraku last disappeared. "Okay" He whispered then as quietly as possible got up and made his way to where Naraku was.

Naraku nodded approvingly at his friend then waved at him to follow. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Sesshoumaru questioned when he thought they were far enough away from their parents to speak.

"I dunno but wherever it is it'll be some place where they don't give spankings." Naraku nodded curtly. He suddenly gasped when he heard his father behind them, grabbed Sesshoumaru by the arm, and pulled him into a bush. "Shhh..." He put his finger against his lips.

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched through the bush for Naraku's dad. It didn't take long for him to appear on the path and walk right past them.

Naraku sighed and nudged Sesshoumaru to follow him deeper into the bushes until they found a good spot to sit until the coast was clear. He looked over at his friend's tear stained face and frowned deeply. "Does it still hurt?" He whispered.

"A little." Sesshoumaru nodded with a small rub to his thigh.

"Why'd he have to hit you with a belt?" He growled. "I didn't get hit with one so it's not fair!"

"It's okay." He tried to ease his angered friend.

Naraku glowered at him. "No it's not!" He bit out. "No one is supposed to hurt you ever. If I was bigger I'd hurt him like he hurt you."

He had known Naraku long enough to know that when he got like this there was very little he could say or do to ease his friend. He grabbed Naraku's hand and sighed deeply when he looked at him. "See I'm okay it doesn't hurt anymore." He nodded seriously.

Naraku gripped his hand tightly and pressed his lips into a thin little line. "I can't wait until we're grown up and we can do what we want. Then our dad's can't ever spank us again."

"NARAKU... SESSHOUMARU... WHERE ARE YOU?"

They both turned their heads in the direction they heard Onigumo calling for them. "You'll never find me." Naraku growled.

"But won't we get another spanking when he finds us?" Sesshoumaru questioned and scooted closer to Naraku.

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "But I want him to worry about us for a little while first. I'll show him I'm not a baby and neither are you."

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU BOTH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

"See?" Sesshoumaru whispered when Onigumo got a little too close to where they were hiding.

"Just be quiet." Naraku ordered as quietly as possible and watched intently for his father.

"Gotcha!" Onigumo growled and grabbed them both up by their collars.

"Let me go!" Naraku struggled against his father's hold.

"Boy I don't know what has gotten into you today but it's going to end now." He growled and began dragging both boys back to camp with every intention of giving them both a damn good beating.

xx

"Eat"

"I'm not hungry." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he stared at the food on his plate.

Toga stared at his son. "How can you not be hungry you haven't eaten anything..." He drew his brows deeply. "When did you eat last?"

"I dunno." He shrugged, yawned, and fought to keep his eyes open.

"Lets see you ate breakfast yesterday morning, you didn't eat lunch, you ate your afternoon snack, no dinner, no breakfast today, no lunch, no snack..." He stared down at his son. "Eat it you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon. No wonder you've been so cranky today." He stated mostly to himself.

"But I'm not hungry I told you." He whined.

"We can do without the attitude." He countered. "You're not moving from that spot until you eat."

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru bit out and took a bite of his hotdog and nearly gagging on it.

'Thank you." Toga grumbled then turned and moved to sit next to Onigumo who was trying to keep Inuyasha from throwing his food into the fire. He grabbed the plate from his youngest son and sighed. "Well I've solved the mystery of why they've been acting out today."

"Oh?" Onigumo questioned with an arched brow in his friend's direction.

"Neither of them have eaten since yesterday afternoon." He held the hotdog out for Inuyasha to take a bite.

Onigumo looked over at his pouting son sitting on the log with his plate on his lap staring at it through heavy tired eyes. "That definitely explains it." He nodded. "How can they go so long without eating and never say anything? What's their record so far?"

"Two days." Toga sighed. "It makes us look like we're neglectful parents when they do this."

"Well if they were normal kids they would tell us they're hungry." He shook his head. "Nothing normal about either one of them." He got up and quickly made his way over to Naraku and caught him before he fell over face first to the ground dead asleep.

"That's the truest thing I've ever heard." He looked over at Sesshoumaru when he yawned hugely then down at Inuyasha when he followed his brother's example. "I think it's bed time." He nodded. "Finish your dinner then you can go to bed."

"But I'm not tiii..." Sesshoumaru yawned again and let his eyes droop.

Toga sighed. "Just eat it so you can go to bed."

Sesshoumaru made a gagging sound in the back of his throat as he took another bite.

"Look you're so hungry you're sick." Toga bit out, reached over, and held out a cup. "Drink this it'll make you feel better."

Sesshoumaru took the cup from his father and did as he was told too tired to argue or do much else. When the milk hit his stomach he felt a little better and took another bite of his dinner.

Toga watched as Sesshoumaru chewed his food a few times before his eyes fell closed with a mouth full of food. "Sesshoumaru"

Sesshoumaru snapped his eyes open, chewed his food a few more times, and once again fell asleep. However when he began to lull to the side he again woke up and continued chewing his dinner.

"Swallow it." Toga ordered causing his son to look over at him with half lidded glassy eyes.

"Huh?" He mumbled mouth still full.

"Swallow" He again ordered.

Sesshoumaru nodded, finished chewing his food, and swallowed before he dropped his plate from his lap and laid down on the ground to go to sleep.

"I've got him." Onigumo walked over to Sesshoumaru and picked him up when Toga started to get up. "They wouldn't be so tired if they would eat once in awhile."

"And less disagreeable." Toga added then looked down at Inuyasha who was using his hotdog as a stick to draw in the dirt. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Maybe girl's wouldn't be so bad after all." He grabbed the dirty food from Inuyasha's hand, threw it into the fire, plucked his boy up, and headed to the camper. "I think it's bed time for you as well."

Inuyasha laid his head down on his father's shoulder, stuck his thumb into his mouth, and let his eyes fall closed. "Nie nie daddy." He muttered around the appendage in his mouth.

Toga laid him down on the bed and pushed his bangs from his little brow. "Good night." He smiled, covered him with the blanket, and moved to check on Sesshoumaru.

"They're so perfect like this." Onigumo nodded and caressed Naraku's cheek.

Toga snorted. "It's the calm before the storm my friend." He placed a kiss on Sesshoumaru's forehead, tucked him in, then smirked over at his friend. "The calm before the storm."


	5. Chapter 5

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows deeply and groaned when he felt something hit him in the lower back. He reached behind him and tried to slap the thing away with a whine at being woken up only to find it was gone.

He was almost fully asleep when he felt the thing again and this time when he reached behind him he felt a foot pressed against his back. He slowly opened his eyes when the foot began pushing against him to get him out of the way. He turned to sit up trying to force his eyes to work in the dark. "Naraku" He whispered then turned around to lay down so they were head to head and to avoid getting kicked by him again.

When Naraku whimpered and kicked his foot again Sesshoumaru gave a small shake to his shoulder. "Wake up." He whispered.

Naraku slowly cracked his eyes open. "Mmm..." He grumbled. "Leave me alone."

"Naraku" He again shook him. "Wake up you're dreaming."

This time he opened his eyes fully and stared at Sesshoumaru. "A bad one." He whispered with a small whimper to his voice.

Sesshoumaru nodded curtly then threw his arm over his friend. "Don't worry; I'm here and I'll take care of you." He whispered and scooted closer to him.

Naraku curled into Sesshoumaru's chest. "I hate bad dreams."

"Me too." Sesshoumaru tightened his arm around him. "But as long as we're together you'll never have bad dreams again."

"Promise?" He yawned.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod of his head and let his eyes fall closed. "Promise. You're my best friend in the whole world I have to keep you safe so we can be together forever."

"Yea" Naraku agreed then instantly fell into a monster free sleep.

xx

Onigumo watched Sesshoumaru and Naraku tear into their breakfast like they were starving to death; which they probably were. "I know you're hungry but try to have a little dignity."

"Kay" Naraku answered with a nod, a mouth full of food, and another forkful on its way to his mouth.

"Never mind." He shook his head and returned to his own breakfast.

"Can I have more?" Sesshoumaru questioned, mouth full, fork overflowing with another large bite, and at least two more bites on his plate.

"Me too." Naraku nodded and held his plate out.

Toga shook his head and filled both boy's plates full a second time. "Note to self; feed the children so wife doesn't kill me." He nodded trying to make sure he remembered.

"That's easy to say until they have driven you so crazy you forget they need food." Onigumo snorted. "Little beasts."

"Me daddy me!" Inuyasha lifted his plate off his lap and ended up spilling half his food on his lap.

"Boy finish what you have first." Toga growled. "And I don't mean what's on the ground either!" He bit out when Inuyasha picked some of his food off the ground and stuck it in his mouth.

"Good daddy." Inuyasha nodded and opened his mouth for his father to see.

"Yucky" Toga narrowed his eyes upon his son. "Do not do it again. Only eat what is on your plate."

"Okay" Inuyasha nodded and began picking at the food on his plate.

"Can I have a drink?" Naraku held his cup out to his father. "Sesshoumaru too." He nodded with a glance at the cup at Sesshoumaru's feet noticing it was empty.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Onigumo glowered and took the cup from his hand then grabbed Sesshoumaru's.

"But"

"Just chew and swallow." He shook his head. "No more talking out of either of you." He filled their cups with some juice and set them down by their feet. "It's like watching pigs at a troth; disgusting."

Toga chuckled and stared at the two boys. "The sad thing is this isn't the first time we've been through this and I'm one hundred percent certain we'll go through this display again. I'm sure the words _'I'm hungry'_ aren't in their vocabulary."

"No but they made sure to master the words _'No'_ and _'I hate'_ fill in blank here." He cringed when his son took a large drink of his juice while his mouth was overloaded with food. "I think I lost my appetite." He set his own breakfast aside.

"Dad can I have yours?" Naraku pointed his fork at his father's plate.

"Not until you finish what you have." He growled.

"Oh" Naraku furrowed his brows thoughtfully then went back to eating while staring at his father's plate like he was expecting it to get up and walk away at any second.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand shoveled in three more bites of his food before he set his plate down and stared blankly at the closest adult which just happened to be Onigumo.

"Boy get up!" Onigumo pulled Sesshoumaru to his feet and rushed him as far away from the camp ground as they could get before Sesshoumaru hurled his breakfast back up.

Naraku watched the scene as he chewed his food then looked over at Toga. "Is he sick?"

"No" Toga sighed as he watched Onigumo lead a very pale looking Sesshoumaru back to where he was sitting. "That's what happens when you eat too fast; isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod of his head. "Daddy I don't feel good."

"Well of course you don't." Toga wetted a paper towel, moved to kneel in front of his son, and began to wipe his face. "You haven't eaten in almost two days and now you're stuffing yourself so full so fast your stomach can't handle it."

"I think I want to lay down."

Toga nodded, stood up, and picked Sesshoumaru up to carry him into the camper.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply as he laid his head down on his father's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Maybe he's sick." Naraku nodded as he watched Toga carry Sesshoumaru away. "No he IS sick."

"He'll be fine." Onigumo stared at his son. "He just ate too much."

Naraku turned to stare at his father and shook his head. "No Sesshoumaru is sick; I know."

"Oh?" He arched a dark brow at the boy. "And tell me what makes you so sure he's sick."

"Because I just know." He nodded curtly then looked over when Toga walked out of the camper.

"Is he alright?"

Toga shook his head. "He's a little warm. I'll check on him in a couple of hours and if he gets a fever we're going to have to go home."

"Told you." Naraku smirked at his father. "It's chicken pops."

"It's chickenPOX." He shook his head. "And what makes you think it's that anyway?"

"Well I heard mom say her friend's baby had it the other day."

"Just because mom said someone has it doesn't mean Sesshoumaru has it." He cast a glance over at Toga to see what he thought of the issue.

"It's possible." He nodded. "Sesshoumaru hasn't had them yet but I doubt it. I think it's just the lack of food catching up with him." He then stared hard at Naraku. "And that is why you have to eat at the very least once a day."

Naraku shrugged like he didn't care or it didn't matter he was more concerned for his friend. He turned to stare at the camper with brows drawn deeply while he continued eating. "Dad" He turned to face his father. "is it the fool?"

"What?"

Naraku huffed. "Does Sesshoumaru have the fool?"

Toga chuckled as he cleaned Inuyasha up.

"The fool?" Onigumo questioned trying to figure out what his son was talking about. "What the hell is the fool?"

He glowered at his father like he was the biggest simpleton he had ever met then looked over at Toga. "Toga does he?"

"I don't know yet." He then looked over a Onigumo and smirked. "The flu."

Onigumo shook his head. "Should have known especially after the chicken pops."

He turned back to stare at the camper while he finished his breakfast. "He has the crab." He muttered to himself.

"Now what are you talking about?" Onigumo stared at his son.

"The crab." Naraku nodded though he kept staring at the camper.

"And do tell what is the crab?"

Naraku sighed deeply in irritation that his father was so stupid as he turned to face the man. "The crab." He emphasized with widened eyes. "Mom said some people have the crab every year."

"When?" Toga arched a silver brow on the verge of understanding what he was talking about.

"Mostly for on their birthdays." Naraku nodded. "I know Sesshoumaru's birthday isn't for a long time but the crab could have still made him sick."

Toga couldn't help but laugh at that and stared at his friend who was chuckling. "You mean cancer and you're almost right."

Dark brows furrowed in annoyance knowing the two men were somehow making fun of him. "Don't laugh at me!" He bit out.

"Sorry son." Onigumo snorted as he tried to keep from laughing. "We've just never heard it called that before."

"Well what is it then?" The little boy huffed getting rather irritated by the two adults.

"The crab is the animal that represents the stars in the sky during June and July. People call it their birth sign when they are born at the end of June and the first of July. It's a crab called Cancer not cancer like the illness."

"Oh" Naraku nodded like he understood which he really didn't. Adults rarely ever made sense and more often than not he figured they didn't know anything about anything and made most of what they said up.

"Alright" Onigumo took Naraku's plate from his hand when the boy finished. "since you are still being punished for your actions yesterday..."

"I'll sit here." Naraku nodded still staring at the camper waiting for Sesshoumaru to feel better and come out.

Onigumo didn't know what to say to that since that's what he was going to say anyway. "Good" He nodded curtly then looked over at Toga who just shrugged in return.

About thirty minutes later Naraku looked at his father over his shoulder. "Dad?"

"What?"

"Is Sesshoumaru going to die?"

Onigumo could see tears filling his son's eyes and furrowed his brows. "No he's not going to die. Where did you get such an idea?"

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly in thought for a moment before he answered. "Sesshoumaru's mom got sick and died and now she's gone forever." He nodded curtly.

Toga matched the face Naraku was making at the mention of Sesshoumaru's mom. Granted it had been five years since her death but the pain was still just as raw now as it was then. "Who told you about that?"

Naraku stared at the silver man. "Sesshoumaru told me and that's why he doesn't have a mom like me." He sighed in frustration then turned back to stare at the camper. "He said Inuyasha's mom always tires to be his mom but she's not so he doesn't like her."

"Well that solves that." Toga sighed. "I always thought he didn't like her because he didn't want to share me." He stared at the little dark haired boy. "What else did he say about his mom?"

"Nothin" He shrugged. "Only that he misses her a lot and doesn't remember her very well and wished she was still alive so you wouldn't have married Inuyasha's mom and had Inuyasha."

Toga sat down and sighed deeply as he stared at Inuyasha playing in the dirt. "Maybe it's time to spend time with Sesshoumaru and remember his mother. She left him a box of letters and some other things she made for him while she was sick."

"Do you think he would understand them now?" Onigumo placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Not the letters, she wrote them for when he was a little older and had a better understanding of life and death." He looked over at the camper containing his son. "I think he can understand the pictures of them when he was a baby and the paintings she made for him." He sighed deeply. "It's going to be hard but maybe it will be good for both of us."

"Well when you do if you need anything let us know and we'll help with what we can."

Toga smiled at his friend and nodded. "Thank you."

Suddenly all heads snapped to the camper.

"DAAAAAD!"

"Duty calls." He chuckled thankful for Sesshoumaru's distraction to the thoughts of his mother.

Naraku sighed deeply in relief that Sesshoumaru was still alive. "Dad if mom dies would you marry someone else?"

Onigumo sighed and shook his head not really sure how to answer that but when little eyes identical to his own locked on to him he knew he had to give an answer. "Honestly son I don't know."

Naraku stared at his father for a moment in thought before he nodded like he had come to a great revelation. "I don't think you should."

"Why not?" He arched a brow at his boy.

"Mom is who you married. If you marry someone else it means you don't love her."

"You think Toga didn't love Sesshoumaru's mom?"

He gave a small shake of his head. "If he did he wouldn't have married Inuyasha's mom."

"So what you are saying is that Toga should have spent the rest of his life alone with no one to love him because Sesshoumaru's mom died?"

"No" He shook his head with brows furrowed deeply. "He would have had Sesshoumaru to love him."

"Until Sesshoumaru grew up and moved away on his own to start his own family; then what? What would Toga do then?"

Naraku shrugged. "I dunno; I guess he would have you to love him."

Onigumo snorted. "Boy you have a lot to learn about love."

"Tell me." He stared at his father expectantly. "What is love? Is it when you and mom make those weird noises in the bedroom?"

Onigumo choked on his own spit as he stared at his son. "What?"

Naraku huffed rather irritated with his father and the lack of brains in his head. "Is love what you and mom do in the bedroom?" He questioned sharply.

"No" Onigumo answered and narrowed his eyes at the tone his son was taking with him. Then again he knew Naraku was just like him and when he got that way it meant he was thinking the person he was talking to was too stupid to do much more than breathe on their own. Which was an irritating thought knowing his son was thinking him to be a complete simpleton at the moment.

"Then what are you and mom doing in the bedroom when you're making those weird noises?"

"That my boy is none of your business." He stared hard at the boy in an attempt to quell his questions and knew it would have no effect; he was essentially talking to a miniature version of himself after all.

"Well if you can't answer then whatever you are doing is bad and you shouldn't do it at all." He stared hard at his father repeating the same thing the man had said to him a hundred times. "Right?"

"No" He countered. "what mom and I do in the bedroom is our own little secret."

Naraku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No; secrets aren't so loud." He nodded curtly. "Everyone can hear your secret."

"Look here comes Sesshoumaru." He pointed hoping it would distract Naraku and his interrogation. "If he's feeling well enough why don't you two go play."

"Okay" Naraku beamed, jumped to his feet, and ran to his friend. "Sesshoumaru are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru nodded at him. "Yea dad said my belly was too full and I just needed to rest a little bit."

"Cool" Naraku grinned. "Let's go play." He grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand and pulled him off heading for the path leading to the stream.

Toga arched a brow at his dark friend. "I thought they were being punished."

Onigumo jabbed his fingers through his hair in irritation. "I swear that kid could interrogate the most honest purest man in the world and get him to confess to doing the most horrible of deeds even if he didn't." He looked up at his friend. "I bet if I turned him over to the authorities for his skills he could get every murderer, rapist, thief and anyone else to give a full confession without even knowing it."

"So what did he pull out of you?" Toga chuckled as he sat down.

Onigumo stared at his friend and shook his head in exasperation. "He was one sentence away from getting me to tell him everything I know about sex."

Toga laughed at that. "Kami help those who cross paths with those two. Sesshoumaru's no better; can you imagine what they'd be like as a tag team?"

Onigumo groaned deeply. "Well let us hope for both our sakes they don't decide to do just that. Nothing worse then being told by a six year old that you don't have a brain in your head because you can't answer their questions."

"We could always pull rank on them." Toga shrugged.

"Now that I'd like to see." Onigumo laughed. "You do that and any knowledge you do have will have to be confirmed by someone else. Can you imagine telling Sesshoumaru what you know and him pulling Izayoi in because you lost all merit?" He shook his head. "I'll just settle with distractions and simple promises instead. A promise of a playdate with Sesshoumaru will shut my boy up like that." He snapped his fingers. "I've said it before and I'll say it again; I hate a smart kid."

Toga shook his head and laughed then went about the business of finishing getting his fishing stuff together.


	6. Chapter 6

Naraku stared at his friend eyeing him over carefully. "Are you sure you're okay?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "My stomach hurts a little but dad said that's from when I got sick."

"Well as long as you're okay." He sighed warily not completely convinced that Sesshoumaru was alright. He suddenly turned to face his best friend, hands on his hips, and stared hard at him. "Sesshoumaru you hafta make sure you eat so you don't ever get sick again." He nodded curtly. "Now you hafta promise."

"I promise." Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled at him then held up his pinky. "You want to swear on it?"

Naraku shook his head in exasperation. "No no; you don't pinky swear on stuff like that. Only really REALLY important stuff do you pinky swear on."

"Like what?"

He pressed his lips together in thought and sighed. "I don't know. I think we have to wait for something really important to happen with just us then we swear to keep it a secret."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows not understanding what he was talking about but nodded anyway. "Oh okay."

"So what do you wanna do now?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I dunno. Everything we do we get in trouble for it." He nodded curtly.

"It's not fair." Naraku growled.

"You wanna play hide and seek?"

"No" He shook his head the suddenly smirked. "But we can hide from our dads instead." He nodded. "They can't go fishing unless we go with them and we won't have to eat yucky fish for dinner."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Right come on." He grabbed Naraku's hand and pulled him down the path until they found a large bush and ducked into it.

"Where are we going?" Naraku questioned when Sesshoumaru pulled him out through the back side of the bush and began heading down the small hill.

"Over here." He let go of his hand to climb over a fallen tree and sat down on the opposite side of it.

Naraku plopped down next to him. "They'll never find us here."

"Nope" Sesshoumaru shook his head then stared at his friend. "I wish they would just leave us alone." He sighed.

"Me too." Naraku agreed. "I don't need them to tell me what to do all the time."

"Yea" He nodded his silver head. "and if it isn't dad telling me what to do it's Inuyasha's mom."

"I know my mom does the same thing." He picked up a dead leaf off the ground and crushed it in his little hand. "I wonder if that's why moms and dads get married; to tell the kids what to do all the time."

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Dad said he married Inuyasha's mom because he loved her." He stared at Naraku for a long silent moment. "Naraku do you think you will marry me when we grow up?"

"Probably" He shrugged. "dad said him and mom were best friends that's why they got married so we'll probably get married like them too."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded. "but..." He furrowed his brows deeply. "if we get married who's going to be the mom?"

"Well which ever one of us becomes a dad first the other one will be the mom."

"Don't you have to be a girl to be a mom? Your mom's a girl, my mom was a girl, and Inuyasha's mom is a girl." He stared at his feet brows drawn deeply and lips pressed tightly together in thought. "I think you have to be a girl to be a mom."

"No that's not true." Naraku shook his head.

"How do you know." Sesshoumaru challenged.

"I just know." He stared at hard at him daring him with his eyes to dispute him further. "Do you want to be the mom?" He questioned with a smile.

"I guess." He shrugged. "Moms always get presents so you can buy me lots of presents." He grinned hugely at him.

Naraku threw his arm across his shoulders. "When I grow up I'll get super rich so I can buy whatever you want."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded his head vigorously. "and I'll do like Inuyasha's mom and give you lots of kisses when you buy me stuff." He kissed him on the cheek.

"I like that." His eyes glowed brightly. "I like that a lot."

xx

"Where the hell are those boys?" Onigumo growled.

"SESSHOUMARU!" Toga yelled in irritation.

"SESSY!" Inuyasha echoed behind his father.

"I don't know but when I get my hands on them I'm going to wring their little necks!" He growled.

"Wait!" Onigumo suddenly stopped, put his fingers to his lips, and listened carefully to the right of him.

"Daddy"

"Did you hear that?" He questioned Toga.

Toga nodded. "It's coming from over there." He pointed towards the woods.

"Naraku!" Onigumo called and pressed his way through the thick bush with Toga right behind him.

"Daddy!"

"Sesshoumaru?" Toga called hearing the fear in his son's voice.

"Hurry daddy!"

Onigumo stepped up onto the fallen tree and looked down at the two boys pressed tightly back against the tree both with eyes hugely wide and white as ghosts. He looked to where they were looking and widened his own eyes. "Don't move." He whispered harshly to the two boys. "It's a snake." He turned his head and whispered over his shoulder. "Right at their feet."

"Poisonous?" Toga questioned back with a hard jerk to Inuyasha when he tried to squirm out of his father's hold. "Stop it." He growled.

"I'm not sure I can't tell if it's a rattler or a gopher snake either way I don't want to chance it." He looked back at the snake hunching up waiting to strike. "It's too close to try and toss it I'm going to have to kill it."

"Hurry daddy." Naraku whimpered when the snake struck towards him barely catching the bottom of his shoe when he moved his foot.

"Don't move." Onigumo bit out.

Toga looked over the tree at the snake and pressed his lips together. "My money is on a gopher snake."

"How do you know that?"

Toga snorted. "Rattlers are bigger."

"It could be a juvenile rattle snake." Onigumo nodded.

"True" Toga conceded. "But the other problem is it doesn't have a rattle on its tail. Look its just cutting air trying to mimic a rattler."

Onigumo watched the snake's tail and when it stopped shaking he nodded. "It's a gopher snake." He nodded, stepped off the log, and grabbed the snake by the neck. He walked several feet away and set the snake in a bush then quickly returned to the two boys still stricken against the tree.

"See this is why we tell you not to run and hide in the woods." Toga sighed.

Onigumo grabbed the two boys by their arms and pulled them to their feet. "Alright now you want to explain to me what you two were doing behind this tree."

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulder slightly as he eyed the bush he put the snake in. "Talking"

"About what?"

"It's a secret." Toga mimicked Naraku when the boy answered his father. "How can you two have so many secrets and keep track of them all?"

"I dunno." Naraku climbed over the tree. "Don't you and my daddy have lots of secrets?"

"Not really." He lifted Inuyasha up higher onto his hip.

"How come? Aren't you guys best friends like us?" Sesshoumaru jumped off the tree, landed next to Naraku, and stared up at his father.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we make everything thing we talk about a secret."

"Yea well if you guys didn't take everything we like away we would tell you stuff." Naraku nodded curtly then began walking towards the path back to camp.

Onigumo climbed over the tree and followed his son. "Like what?"

"Everything." Sesshoumaru ran past him to catch up to Naraku.

Toga sighed. "How can we take things you talk about away?" He pushed through the bush behind Onigumo and set Inuyasha down on the path.

Naraku huffed deeply in annoyance and opened his mouth to respond.

"You better watch it boy." Onigumo threatened seeing the look on his son's face.

He practically ignored his father as he answered. "Because what we talk about is stuff we do and you never like anything we do." He bit out with a hinting tone that neither of them had a brain in their head.

"Boy" Onigumo growled.

"Well it's true." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly taking a step closer to Naraku to protect him should Onigumo decide to hit him. "Just mind your own business." He bit out and narrowed his eyes upon the two men then grabbed Naraku by the hand and took off running back towards camp dragging his friend behind him.

"If they didn't look so much like us I'd swear we weren't their fathers." Onigumo shook his head.

"No I'm pretty sure there was a mix up at the hospital." Toga grabbed Inuyasha by the hand and began making his way back to camp. "I'm almost certain the nurse told me I had a daughter. I think when we get home I'm going to check the hospital records very carefully."

"Even if it were true you wouldn't be able to give him up." Onigumo chuckled.

"Ditto to you." Toga smirked and jerked Inuyasha up onto his hip by the arm. "Were you swapped at birth?"

Inuyasha nodded his head. "Huh huh."

"Figures." Toga chuckled.

xx

"Look" Sesshoumaru grinned hugely and grabbed his dad's fishing pole and tackle box. "Lets hide em before they get back so we don't have to eat yucky fish for dinner."

Naraku grabbed his dad's tackle box and fishing pole with a huge grin and nodded at him. "Yea" He ran behind the camper into the bushes and threw the pole over it then stuffed the box into the bush.

Sesshoumaru followed suit then clapped his hands. "There no fish for dinner."

"Hurry lets get away from here before they get back." Naraku ran around the camper and sat down with Sesshoumaru next to him just as his dad and Toga appeared on the path.

"What are you two doing?" Onigumo questioned suspiciously.

"Nothin." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Just sittin here."

"Okay now what are you two really doing?" Toga set Inuyasha down and stared hard at his child.

"Nothin!" Naraku bit out with a deep huff. "Can't we just sit here without an invention."

"It's interrogation and no." Onigumo nodded curtly. "You two never just sit there like that. So what did you do?"

"Nothing" Sesshoumaru bit out. "He already told you didn't you hear him?" He glowered at him.

"Well I know a little boy that's about to get a spanking." Toga glowered at his son.

"NO!" Naraku jumped up and stood in front of Sesshoumaru arms stretched out to protect him. "If you hit him I'll... I'll... I'll do something really bad to you!"

"What in the name of hell is going on with you two all of a sudden?" Onigumo sighed deeply. "Is there something in the air making you sick?"

"For the last time nothing!" Naraku glowered at his father.

"Yea!" Sesshoumaru jumped up behind his friend. "Why can't you guys leave us alone!"

Toga crossed his arms over his chest and glowered deadly at his offspring. "Alright boy spill it; what did you do?"

"Well it couldn't have been too much they weren't that far ahead of us." Onigumo looked around the camp trying to figure out what was either missing or out of place. "How about this..." He turned a hard stare at his son. "either tell us what you did or you won't see Sesshoumaru again until you're old enough to drink."

"That dumb." He snorted. "I can drink now I'm not a baby you know."

"That's not what I meant." He growled. "I mean you will be completely grown up before you see him again."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes upon the man. "You can't do that! If you try it you'll be sorry!" He dropped his voice down to a barely audible whisper. "I will kill you if you take him away from me." He jerked Naraku to stand behind him and maintained his death glare upon Onigumo.

Toga snapped his eyes wide as he stared at his boy. He had never heard Sesshoumaru sound so serious or cold. "First you will never speak like that to anyone ever again; do you understand me?"

"No!" Sesshoumaru glared at him. "No one will ever take Naraku away from me if they do I will hurt them bad!"

He took a deep nerve calming breath as he was sure he was about to beat his son to death if he didn't try to calm his ire.

"What has gotten into you two?" Onigumo bit out in irritation. "All we asked was what you two were doing and now you're both going to get a good ass whooping."

"It's you!" Naraku pointed at him. "And him." He moved his finger to point at Toga. "Everything we do you don't like and you're always telling us what to do. We're not stupid you know."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded and matched the glare his father was giving him. "I know that I shouldn't go too far away or I'll get lost I don't need you to tell me not to wander off all the time!"

"Yea and stop telling us what to eat too!" Naraku added. "I don't like peas so I shouldn't have to eat em." He nodded curtly at his father. "You don't like carrots so you never eat them that's not fair!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Onigumo drew his brow completely confused by their sudden strange behavior.

"Well when you get older you can do what you want." Toga growled. "But for now as your parents we dictate what you can and can't do no matter how much you don't like it."

"Well that's dumb." Naraku nodded curtly. "I can take care of myself."

"Me too." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Oh?" Toga arched a silver brow at his boy. "Well if that's the case lets see how you two do on your own for the next twenty-four hours."

"Really?" Sesshoumaru questioned his father suspiciously.

"Really." He nodded. "You can do what you want and we won't tell you what you can and can't do. If you two can manage until this time tomorrow and prove that you are big enough to take care of yourself we won't tell you what to do ever again. Deal?"

"Deal" Naraku grinned hugely.

Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled. "Yea."

"Are you sure about this?" Onigumo questioned as he stared at his friend.

"Definitely" Toga nodded. "Come on lets go fishing." He looked to where he left his fishing pole then just as quickly glowered at his son. "Where is it?"

"In the bushes." He shrugged.

Naraku pointed towards the camper. "Over there."

They watched as Toga went around behind the camper and before too long began to curse heavily.

Onigumo shook his head at the two of them. "Good luck." He smirked then grabbed Inuyasha and went to see what they did to their fishing gear.

"Do you think your dad was lying?"

"I dunno." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "But come on lets get out of here just in case they decide to spank us."

"Yea" Naraku agreed then took off running with Sesshoumaru right next to him heading for their secret place by the stream.


	7. Chapter 7

Naraku kneeled down in front of Sesshoumaru and smiled at him rather proud of himself and all the food he managed to grab from camp. "We have all the food we want and like; what else do we need so we can stay here with just the two of us doing what ever we want." He waved his arms out around him.

Sesshoumaru stared thoughtfully at all the food. "Well are we going to stay here all night?"

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "We need our blankets and pillows."

"Okay and our coloring books and crayons so we can color pictures and hang them up on the tree so everyone knows this is OUR spot." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Oh and the flashlight so we can see when it gets dark."

Naraku nodded curtly in agreement and tried to think of what else they would need. "We should take your brother's playpen too."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "Why?"

"Well we can turn it upside down and cover it with a big blanket to keep the monsters away from us and it will be our tent." He jumped to his feet. "Come on lets go get the rest of our stuff."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru stood up and ran with Naraku back to the camp to gather the rest of the stuff they wanted for their own camp.

xx

"Damn little bastards." Onigumo growled when he finally untangled his fishing pole from the tree branch.

"I agree." Toga nodded and held Inuyasha steady when he picked up his tackle box.

"I help daddy." He beamed up at his father.

"Yes you do." He patted his head. "I think from now on we'll leave them with their mother's. Let them deal with it." He growled and stepped out of the bush.

"I second that or we could find some gypsies and see if they want them." Onigumo grabbed his tackle box, tucked it under his arm, and caught Inuyasha when he stumbled over a rock while carrying his father's box. He steadied the boy on his feet and followed behind him.

"Yes next time we are definitely leaving them behind." Toga sighed tiredly as he looked around their camp which looked as if they had been robbed.

"Well you have to give it to them they're pretty smart little boys no matter how much we hate it." Onigumo nodded with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Come on lets just go fishing before I actually wring his little neck and end up in prison." He grabbed his tackle box from Inuyasha's hand, tucked it under his arm, then scooped Inuyasha up, and made his way down the path to the lake.

xx

"There" Naraku nodded at Sesshoumaru and stared at his handy work. "Our camp is WAAAY better than our dads camp."

"Yep" Sesshoumaru agreed. "So what do we do now?"

"Camp" Naraku put his hands on his hips.

"Okay but how? All our dads do is talk, stare at the fire, and go fishing. Is that what camping is?"

"I think so." Naraku shrugged.

"So do you want to talk first or go stare at the fire or fish?" Sesshoumaru questioned with a small scrunch of his nose at the last option.

"Well I say we fish first and get it over with then we can do the other stuff."

Sesshoumaru stared at him with brows furrowed. "But we don't have fishing poles." He shook his head. "I guess we could borrow our dad's poles." He then stared at Naraku. "We don't have to eat the fish we catch do we?"

"No" Naraku cringed. "We'll give them to your dad since he likes fish so much."

"Alright" Sesshoumaru agreed. "Lets go so we can hurry up and fish."

"Alright" Naraku agreed then took off running behind Sesshoumaru to the lake.

xx

"DAAAAAD!"

Onigumo pinched the bridge of his nose. "What?" He growled in a harsh whisper when Naraku and Sesshoumaru appeared behind him and Toga.

"I need your fishing pole." He nodded. "Yours too." He looked over at Toga.

"For what?" Toga questioned with narrowed ambers.

"To fish." Sesshoumaru beamed at him.

Toga snorted at that. "But you two hate fishing."

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably and glowered at his father. "I know that." He bit out. "But we're camping and to camp you hafta fish so we need your fishing pole to fish."

"I don't get it." Onigumo stared between the two boys.

"Dad" Naraku huffed. "you camp ALLLL the time so you should know that to camp you have to..." He held up three fingers and touched his index finger with the index finger of his other hand. "fish, talk, and stare at the fire." He nodded with a wiggle of his three fingers. "Since we don't like to fish we decided to hurry up and fish so we don't have to do it later."

As angry as he was with them at the moment he couldn't help but chuckle at that. "So you think all camping is is fishing, talking, and staring at a fire?" Toga questioned with an arched brow at the boys.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru nodded. "That's all you guys do when we camp."

"That's not what it's about." Onigumo smirked at them.

"Then what is it about." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"To get away from it all."

Naraku scrunched his nose. "All of what?" He stared at the man for a moment. "Dad..." He suddenly huffed in a tone that said he was about to give his father a very serious lecture. "did you do something bad? When people do bad things bad things happen. So what did you do and does mom know you did it?"

"I didn't do anything." He growled and quickly noted that his son did not believe him.

"No no." Naraku shook his head. "Tell the truth; you're only making it worse for yourself by lying."

"I really need to quit saying that to him." He mumbled under his breath to Toga.

"Did you guys do it together?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he looked back and forth between his dad and Onigumo. "Are you going to go to jail? If you do can I live with Naraku and his mom? But you hafta make sure Inuyasha stays out of my room but I'll probably take my stuff with me when I move out."

"I'm not going to jail!" Toga growled. "Reel the imagination in a bit."

"Then what did you do that you have to get away?" He stared at his father like he was trying to dissect him.

"Not that kind of get away." He sighed deeply. "We camp to get away from the busy city life."

Sesshoumaru narrowed is eyes upon his father and gave a very curt shake of his head. "Lying is bad!" He pointed an accusatory finger at his father. "And I'm telling Inuyasha's mom when we get home."

Toga stared at his son for a long silent moment then shoved his fishing pole into the boy's hand. "Here fish then take your nonsense back to your own camp."

Naraku looked from Sesshoumaru to his father and stared at him wide eyed. "Well?"

"Here" He handed him his pole. "fish away." He waved his hand towards the lake.

Sesshoumaru exchanged glances with Naraku not really sure what to do now. "How do you fish?" He leaned over and whispered to him.

"Like this." He gave a few small jerks on the fishing pole then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "Now you do it."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and shook his head. "This is stupid." He glanced over at his father in disbelief; he just couldn't understand what he found so fun about it.

"Okay now we just stand here and be super quiet." Naraku nodded then hushed his father when he snorted. "Shush dad!" He growled. "I'm fishin!"

"Sorry son." He bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"Okay" Naraku nodded at Sesshoumaru a few seconds later. "we're done. We fished." He held the pole out to his father.

"Finally" Sesshoumaru sighed like he had just suffered the greatest of punishments and held his pole out to Toga. "are you sure you want to do this some more?" He questioned pretty certain his father would realize how dumb the act of fishing was.

"Yes I am." He took the pole from his hand.

Sesshoumaru shook his head and sighed deeply. "I think you should find something else to do when we camp."

"No I can handle it." He assured. "I find it quite relaxing." He could see the disbelief all over his son's face and knew the boy would make some snide comment had he had the vocabulary to do so.

"Lets go." Naraku grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. "Now we have to go stare at the fire which will take forever." He exaggerated the last word with a roll of his eyes at his father.

The two men watched them go and when they were out of sight Onigumo started laughing. "That was entertaining."

"I'll say." Toga nodded. "They have one hell of an imagination."

"Me daddy!" Inuyasha reached for his father's fishing pole. "I like Sessy!" He grinned.

"Okay okay." He squatted down and helped him hold the large pole in his tiny hands.

"Do you really think they're going to just sit and stare at the fire"

"Of course." Toga nodded. "They fished for the first time in their lives if you can call it that and now they'll sit for two seconds staring at a fire that's not burning then... do..." His eyes suddenly went wide and he turned to stare at his friend.

"I'm on it." He set his pole down and took off running back towards the camp.

xx

Naraku stared at the pile of ashes in frustration. "How are we suppose to stare at a fire when there isn't a fire."

Sesshoumaru stared at the pit then nodded determinedly. "We'll start one ourselves. I'll get the matches and you get that stuff my dad sprays on the wood."

"Okay" Naraku nodded and ran into the camper.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the biggest piece of wood he could handle and tossed it into the pit then threw the whole roll of paper towels on top of it.

"Here it is." Naraku nodded as he exited the camper and ran to stand next to Sesshoumaru.

"Okay spray the paper towels and I'll set it on fire."

"No you wont!" Onigumo ran up and grabbed the matches from Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Aww... daaad!" Naraku whined.

"Dad nothin." He growled. "You two will catch yourselves on fire." He grabbed the canister from Naraku's hand.

"No we won't." Sesshoumaru bit out. "I know what I'm doing AND you and daddy said we could do whatever we wanted." He pointed out.

"Within reason." He glared at the boy. "I'm not letting you start a fire; you'll burn the whole mountain side down."

"We would not." Naraku huffed and waved his arms around the fire pit. "If the fire is in there it won't go no where."

He wasn't going to argue with them. "I don't care. No fire; am I understood?"

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru hissed and crossed his arms over his chest then started stomping down the path heading for the lake.

"Where are you going?" Onigumo questioned.

"I'm telling my dad that you're breaking the rules!" He then took off running down the path.

Onigumo turned to his glowering son. "And what smart ass remark do you have on the subject?"

"Maybe YOU should start the fire since your so smart." Naraku challenged as he narrowed his eyes upon his father.

"If you were anyone else's kid they'd beat you for your smart mouth." He growled.

"Nuh huh besides mom said I'm just like you and when you spank me it's because you're mad at yourself for being so stupid."

"She did not."

"Did too." Naraku nodded. "She says it all the time when she gives me candy after you spank me."

"Me and your mother are going to have to have a little talk when we get home." He growled finally realizing why when he would punish his son he would never learn.

"Mom won't care what you have to say." He shrugged. "She'll just nod a lot at you."

Oh yes he was definitely going to have a nice long talk with his wife and work out this counter productive parenting skill she seemed to favor. "Never mind that. Now you are not starting a fire and that is final and if you want to stare at a light stare at a flashlight."

"That's not a fire." Naraku bit out. "How can we camp if we don't do camp stuff?"

"Okay first of all there is more to camping than fishing, talking, and staring at a fire. Secondly there are no set rules when it comes to camping. You are suppose to enjoy the freedom of being outside in the wilderness and the fresh air. Camping is suppose to be relaxing or so it was until you started thinking for yourself."

Naraku stared at his father skeptically. "Camping is not relaxing." He cringed. "Camping is boring, dirty, stupid, stinky, boring, AND why can't we just camp in the backyard if all camping is is being out in the wilderness? At least we'd be close to a toilet and mom could cook real food."

"Oh this is the last time your coming on a camping trip. Next time you can stay home with mom."

Naraku huffed in a very indignant manner. "That's where I wanted to be in the first place but YOU made me come on this stupid trip."

"I thought it'd make a man of you but apparently I was wrong." He turned and began making his way towards the path to the lake.

"I am a man!" Naraku yelled at his father. "See!" He poked himself in his crotch.

"Not until you start shaving your not." Onigumo countered preferring not to comment on his son's poking himself in the crotch of his pants. He stepped to the right when Sesshoumaru came barreling towards him scowling like someone just kicked him in the behind.

Sesshoumaru glowered at the man as he ran past and straight up to Naraku. "Dad said no." He bit out curtly. "I hate this!" He growled with a kick to a pebble at his foot.

"Me too." Naraku nodded. "But we get to go home tomorrow so that's good."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru agreed. "Come on lets go to our camp and do something fun."

"Like what?" Naraku followed after him.

"I dunno." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Whatever we want as long as it doesn't involve fire, guns, knives, and throwing hard things at each other or getting lost; that's what my dad said."

"We can't do anything." Naraku growled, stormed over to the tree, and plopped down onto the grass in a fit.

"I know." Sesshoumaru sat down next to him. "I wish we could go home today. Then you could spend the night at my house."

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "We could watch movies, eat cookies, and have cool toys to play with."

Sesshoumaru leaned against Naraku's side. "Yea that'd be a lot more fun."

"Lets promise to never come camping again." He held up his pinky in front of him.

Sesshoumaru locked his pinky around Naraku's and smiled. "Promise; we'll never go camping again or worms will suck on our brains."


	8. Chapter 8

"Yep" Naraku tightened his finger around Sesshoumaru's. "You wanna eat all the chocolate and marshmallows?"

"Yea!" Sesshoumaru's eyes brightened. "And all the other stuff too so Inuyasha won't have anything to eat." He rolled up onto his hands and knees and crawled over to the bag that had all the food in it. "Lets eat until we get sick." He glowed brightly at Naraku when he crawled up next to him.

"Okay" He reached in and began pulling the food out. "Maybe then our dads will take us home."

Sesshoumaru grinned at that thought, opened a bar of chocolate, and shoved as much of it as he could into his mouth. "Hurry" He mumbled around the half chewed up chocolate. "Ifs they comes they will stops us."

Naraku nodded and shoved a hand full of marshmallows into his mouth chewed them up a little then opened his mouth for Sesshoumaru to see; causing his best friend to laugh and spit chocolate out all over them. That caused him to start laughing which caused him to spew his marshmallows all over Sesshoumaru. "That's funny!" He giggled, grabbed another handful of marshmallows and held them out to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth which still had a big chunk of chocolate in it and giggled when Naraku threw the marshmallows at him only landing a few of them in his mouth. "My turn!" He grabbed the bag, got a handful, and when Naraku opened his mouth tossed them at him.

"This is fun!" Naraku grinned bright eyed at his friend.

Sesshoumaru nodded as he chewed up the food in his mouth. "Lets eat some more; we hafta eat it all!"

"Yep" Naraku nodded, grabbed the bag of food and pulled out the hot dogs. "And we hafta hurry before our dads come back." He used his teeth to open the package of hotdogs, pulled one out, and held it up for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru started giggling when the hotdog fell kind of limp to one side. "It looks like my finger." He held up a hooked finger for Naraku to see.

"Yea" Naraku giggled and gave it a shake back and forth.

"Eww hotdogs are kinda gross." Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose.

"But they're funny." He laughed then stuck one end in his mouth, held it between his teeth, and gave a shake of his head causing the hotdog to flop back and forth. His dark eyes glowed brightly when Sesshoumaru started laughing at him. He didn't understand why but he loved it when Sesshoumaru would laugh at the things he did it made him feel really warm inside. He bit the end off and pulled it from his mouth with a huge grin at him. "It's funny when you laugh."

Sesshoumaru stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I just like it when you laugh." He shrugged. "It makes me happy." He beamed at him.

"I like it when you laugh too." Sesshoumaru locked stares with him and smiled; causing them to stay that way for a long moment neither understanding what this strange exchange was between them. All they knew was that they liked it and wanted to keep that feeling forever.

xx

"Where the hell is all the food?" Toga growled.

"Oh just take a guess." Onigumo snorted. "They're a living nightmare." He growled and stormed off to where he could hear them giggling.

"All of it?" He growled when he came to stand next to the upside down playpen by the two boys with wrappers, empty bags, and all sorts of food wasted on the ground around them.

"We were hungry." Naraku shrugged and popped a handful of chips into his mouth.

"Give me that." He snatched the bag from his son's hand then grabbed the other bag containing all the other food they managed to take. "I find it funny that you two never eat unless you're told to do so but the second we turn you loose you try to eat everything you can get your dirty little hands on."

"You said we can do what we want." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Ha that's where you're mistaken it was your father that said that not me."

"But you agreed." Naraku nodded in a cocky manner.

"That's beside the point. No more." He turned and stormed back to camp. "Little heathens." He growled.

"Why are they always bothering us?" Sesshoumaru bit out. "I hate them!" He scowled at the ground and crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

"Me too." Naraku nodded as he stared at his angry friend. "As soon as we're big enough we'll leave and never come back. Okay?"

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded as a small smile pulled on his lips. "I want us to be together always."

"We will be." Naraku grinned. "Best friends always stay together."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled at him once again feeling that warm feeling exchange between them. "Naraku do you feel that?" He drew his brows as he stared at him.

"What?"

"That weird thing in your belly like the magic. I feel it sometimes when were together."

"Me too." Naraku nodded. "But I mostly feel it when you laugh. I wonder what it is?"

"Magic?" Sesshoumaru questioned wide eyed.

"I don't know it doesn't feel like the magic." He drew his brows in thought. "Maybe it's part of the magic."

"Well whatever it is I like it." Sesshoumaru smiled hugely. "It makes me want to make the magic."

Naraku's eyes brightened as he stared at him. "Okay lets make the magic." He nodded and scooted to sit directly in front of him.

Sesshoumaru nodded then leaned towards him, stuck his tongue out, and gasped when Naraku sucked his tongue into his mouth. When Naraku pulled back he grinned. "Do it again." His amber eyes widened and once again he stuck his tongue out at him.

Naraku stared at his friend with his tongue sticking out and nodded before sucking Sesshoumaru's tongue into his mouth; sucking on it like it was a sucker. "I think" He started after he pulled away. "we're doing it wrong." He drew his brows.

"I don't think we are." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'm pretty sure Inuyasha's mom sticks her tongue in my daddy's mouth.

"Yes but when my mom and dad do that their lips touch and ours don't." He furrowed his brows. "We have to do it right."

"But what is the right way?" He stared at him expectantly. "Should we go ask your dad this time?"

"No" He shook his head. "he'll probably lie to us or make us go away. I think we'll just have to keep practicing until we get it right."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Okay we'll do that. So what do you think we should do to do it right?"

He sighed deeply as he thought about it and when he decided what to do he nodded determinedly. "Okay we'll press our lips together and while they're touching you push your tongue into my mouth."

Sesshoumaru nodded, leaned forward, and when Naraku's lips touched his own he attempted to do what Naraku said only for it to not work. He pulled back in a huff and glowered at him. "You have to open your mouth or I can't do it."

"But if I do our lips won't touch and it'll be wrong." Naraku argued. "We have to do it right!"

"Only because you think that that way is the right way but you don't know!" Sesshoumaru countered.

"I do so!" Naraku pointed in his face. "I know more about it then you do!"

"You do not." Sesshoumaru snorted and stood up. "I'm going to go ask your dad and find out the truth and show you that you are wrong!" He turned and stormed towards the camp.

Naraku jumped up and followed behind. "You'll see I'm right and you're the one that doesn't know anything and when you do you have to lick my foot." He gave a shove to Sesshoumaru's shoulder then ran past him.

"HEY!" Sesshoumaru yelled and ran after him with every intention of beating the crap out of him only to stop short and run into Naraku's back when Onigumo stood in front of them. "OW!" He glowered up at the man. "Watch where you're standing!"

"Yea" Naraku pushed his father in the stomach in an attempt to move him.

"It's not my fault that you two don't watch where you're going." He smirked down at them.

Naraku huffed in annoyance as he stared up at him. "Dad" He bit out curtly.

Onigumo rolled his eyes and sighed deeply knowing his smart mouthed son was going to lecture him on being in the way. He seriously had to wonder where he came up with such things. "What?" He matched his tone.

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the man, pressed his lips together tightly, and placed his hands on his hips.

Now he knew where he got it from; his mother.

"Look first off you don't just STAND there..." He waved his arms out around him. "just STANDING there. This..." He pointed to the path they were on like his father was too stupid to know it was a path. "is where I walk and run so you standing THERE is in my way!"

Onigumo arched a brow at the boy not really understanding where he came up with this stuff nor did he want to try to figure it out.

"Now" Again he placed his hands on his hips. "you will tell Sesshoumaru..." He waved a hand to the boy in question. "that when people stick their tongues in each other's mouths their lips HAFTA touch!"

Onigumo looked over at Toga who just snorted with a smirk and arched a brow at him expectantly wanting to hear what he had to say on the subject. "What business is it of yours why and how people kiss? You're too young to know about that kind of stuff. Kissing is adult stuff not things children like you should concern yourself with."

Naraku huffed in annoyance. "If you don't know just say so I don't need to hear your fill-o-leopard-see on it."

"It's philosophy and I certainly know a thing or two about kissing." He nodded. "I do it with your mother all the time."

"Then tell me how you do it." Naraku challenged.

"Again that's none of your business."

"Fine I'll ask mom when we get home; she'll tell me since you don't know." He sighed deeply; rather irritated with this whole situation. "If you don't know you should just say so instead of lying about it. You should go spank yourself for lying or let Toga do it! You hippo-cat!" He turned and stormed down the path headed back towards his and Sesshoumaru's camp.

"Yea hippo-cat!" Sesshoumaru echoed and followed his best friend.

"What's a hippo-cat?" Toga questioned as he stared at him.

"It's hypocrite." He sighed and moved to sit back on the log. "His mother teaches him one big word a week and its meaning. By the time he tries to use the word in proper context he's forgotten how it's really pronounced and puts words together that he thinks sounds like the word. Such as fill-o-leopard-see." He waved his hand through the air. "Or car-fantastic."

"What?"

"Sarcastic"

Toga shook his head. "That's not even close."

"Oh and hippo-cat is?" He smirked. "Wait until he lays the big one on you; pepper-tyranno-sour-puss."

Toga just stared at him not having the slightest clue what it could possibly be.

"Try preposterous." He chuckled with a shake of his head. "He may have quite the creative way of putting together words that sound like they should make the word but I have to give it to him he certainly knows how to use them in proper context."

xx

"Why won't they tell us stuff?" Sesshoumaru growled. "I'm not a baby!"

"I know." Naraku agreed. "We'll just have to ask my mom when we go home. She always tells me the truth about stuff. She says dad doesn't tell me because he's chicken and doesn't know what he's talking about anyway."

Sesshoumaru stared at him. "I wish your mom was my mom." He sighed sadly. "I miss my mommy."

Naraku stared at him then wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "We'll ask my mom to be your mom too kay." He smiled at him. "That way we'll hafta be together all the time."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru grinned hugely at that as he looked at him amber eyes glowing brightly at the thought. "All the time."

xx

Toga stood up and stretched. "Well I have to give it to them; thought for sure they'd be screaming once it got dark."

"Determination" Onigumo nodded. "but either way I'd rather have my boy with me so I know he's safe in bed and not sleeping under a playpen in the wilderness."

"I agree." Toga sighed. "Come on lets get them and call it a night."

Onigumo picked up the playpen and smiled at the two boys curled up tightly against each other in order to fit in the small space under the pen. "I think if we would have left them they would be very miserable tomorrow." He whispered.

"Yes because they've been so pleasant thus far." Toga bent down, untangled their limbs, and picked Sesshoumaru up.

"I'm camping daddy." Sesshoumaru whimpered against his neck.

"I know." He rubbed his back causing him to fall back to sleep.

Onigumo picked Naraku up and smiled when Naraku wrapped his arm around his neck then curled and uncurled his fingers against the back of his neck. "What I would give to have this same child during daylight hours."

"I agree." Toga grinned and began walking to the camper to put Sesshoumaru to bed. He tucked Sesshoumaru into the bed with a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Naraku" Sesshoumaru cracked his eyes open and frowned deeply when he couldn't feel Naraku near him.

"He's right here." Onigumo whispered as he put Naraku into the bed, tucked him in, and kissed his brow.

They watched as Sesshoumaru sat up, turned around, laid back down so they were head to head, curled his arm around Naraku, and pulled him against his chest. "No bad dreams." He whispered to his friend which made Naraku smile and curl tight against him.

"If they were older I would be disturbed by that." Onigumo shook his head.

Toga snorted. "In all honesty I think they were born for each other."

"You're not saying what I think you're saying; are you?" Onigumo stared at his friend slightly wide eyed that he was even thinking such a thing.

"I am." He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Think about how kids their age act with each other then compare it to how they are. They thrive on each other and act out if they are separated for too long. They were born exactly; down to the minute," He nodded as he stared at his long time friend. "one month apart on the same day. It may be a coincidence but it's a coincidence you can't ignore."

"So what are you saying; that they're going to be together when the grow up."

"Stranger things have happened." Toga nodded. "Actually I'd be surprised if they didn't. On the other hand if they don't I don't know how they're going to have relationships with anyone else. Who ever they end up with will have to be someone the other one approves of." He sighed with a glance at them.

Onigumo stared at the two boys cuddled up to each other and could easily see what Toga was talking about. "I don't know that I could ever accept it."

Toga stared at him. "So you would rather lose him than accept him and his choices?"

"No" He shook his head.

"Then I say start accepting it now in case it does happen so it won't be a shock later." He nodded then turned and headed for his own bed.

Onigumo looked at his son and shook his head. "I just don't know that I can." He whispered then turned and headed to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad! Get up!" Sesshoumaru jumped onto his father's chest.

"What?" Toga growled trying to adjust his eyes in the dark to stare at the boy sitting on him after coming out of the initial shock of being suddenly jarred awake.

"We're going home!" He bounced excitedly. "So get up so we can go!"

Toga pushed the little button on his watch to illuminate it so he could see what time it was. "Boy it's three in the morning; go back to bed and we're not leaving until this afternoon."

Sesshoumaru grunted and scowled at his father. "But..." He whined.

"Back to bed!" He ordered and lifted him off his chest.

Sesshoumaru stomped over to his bed making sure to wake Inuyasha up and causing him to cry. He climbed up onto the bed and sat next to a pouting Naraku. "What happened?"

"I got a spanking." He bit out angrily.

"Did it hurt?"

"No" He shook his head curtly. "It just made me mad!"

"I should give you one as well for waking your brother." Toga glowered at his son as he rocked Inuyasha trying to put him back to sleep. "Now lay down and go to sleep."

"I'm not tired." He growled.

"I don't care." Toga hissed in a whisper as Inuyasha started to go back to sleep. "Now lay down!"

"Fine!" Sesshoumaru bit out nearly causing Inuyasha to wake up again. He laid down with Naraku and pulled the covers over their heads. "Lets sneak out when my dad goes back to sleep." He whispered as quiet as possible.

"Okay" Naraku nodded. "We'll go back to our own camp."

"No" Sesshoumaru gave a shake of his head. "We're going to put everything in the car so we can leave as soon as our dads get up."

"Yea" Naraku grinned. "I can't wait to go home and get away from this stupid place."

"Me too." He turned over and peeked from under the covers when he heard his father walk back to his bed.

"How long should we wait?"

Sesshoumaru stared through the darkness trying to see his father. "When my daddy snores he's asleep."

"That could take forever." Naraku whispered and lifted up to try and see Toga. "Lets go now."

"No we can't. My dad isn't asleep yet and he'll just make us come back to bed."

"Lets climb out the window." Naraku nodded and stood up on the bed to slide the window open.

"Close that window and go to sleep!" Toga growled.

Naraku scowled at the man and plopped down onto the bed next to Sesshoumaru.

"See" Sesshoumaru hissed. "I told you now you hafta wait till he's snoring then we can go."

They both sat there are quietly as possible waiting while staring intently at Toga waiting to hear anything that would indicate the man had gone to sleep.

What seemed to be an eternity later Sesshoumaru sighed deeply in annoyance when his father finally let off a small snore. "Now we can go."

Naraku huffed. "That took forever!" He growled as he slowly opened the camper door.

"I know." Sesshoumaru agreed and quickly exited the camper with Naraku right behind him.

"Wow it's dark." Naraku nodded once he had the door closed. "How are we supposed to see what we're doing in this dark?" He grasped in the darkness like he could catch it.

"We'll get the flashlight from our camp." Sesshoumaru grabbed his hand. "Hold my hand so we don't get lost."

Naraku gripped tightly to Sesshoumaru's hand and let the boy lead him across the camp ground towards the path that led to the stream. "Do you know where it is?"

"Yea it's this way." Sesshoumaru pointed as he walked down the path.

"No" Naraku shook his head and pulled Sesshoumaru to a stop. "I think it's over that way." He pointed into the darkness.

"Nuh huh." Sesshoumaru bit out and gave a jerk on his hand. "It's this way. Come on." He huffed and towed Naraku behind him.

xx

"Sesshoumaru we're lost."

He turned to face his friend and frowned deeply. "Yea and I don't know how to get back either." His bottom lip began to quiver.

Naraku shook his head and squeezed his hand tight in his own. "Don't be scared; I'll take care of you." He pulled his hand free of his hold and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I want to go back." He whimpered into his neck and tangled his fingers into Naraku's shirt.

Naraku sighed deeply while trying to see if he could figure out where they were but it was still too dark to tell. "My daddy always said if you get lost stay right where you are and someone will find you."

Sesshoumaru lifted his head from his neck and locked stares with him. "But what if they don't."

"They will." Naraku comforted and grabed his hand. "Come on lets go sit here and wait." He pulled him over to a tree, sat down, pulled Sesshoumaru down with him, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Naraku I'm glad you're with me." Sesshoumaru leaned closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be with you." He smiled. "Best friends forever." Even though he couldn't see it he knew Sesshoumaru was smiling and it made him feel good to know he made him happy.

"Forever" Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "How long until our dads find us?"

"I dunno. It's still kinda dark but it's sometimes dark when my daddy gets up so..." He trailed off not really sure how much longer until his father got up and not wanting to scare himself or Sesshoumaru.

"I hope they hurry and wake up." Sesshoumaru nodded against his shoulder.

"Me too." He grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand and held it tight. "But it'll be okay as long as we stay right here together."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru smiled.

xx

"Toga wake up." Onigumo shook his friend's shoulder.

"What?" He blinked rather irritated that he had been woke up twice in... he checked his watch; a matter of just under two hours.

"The boys are gone."

That brought him wide awake and he was up to his feet in the blink of an eye. "I swear I'm going to kill them." He made for Inuyasha to go get his wayward son.

"Take a number." Onigumo growled. "And they're not at their little camp by the stream."

Toga sighed deeply in annoyance. "Flashlights?"

"Right here." He held one out to him then led the way out of the camper. "Leashes"

"What?" Toga questioned behind him as he fumbled with the flashlight trying to turn it on while trying to placate a whimpering Inuyasha.

"I was thinking..." He turned around and helped him turn his flashlight on. "that we should put leashes on them and tie them to a tree."

Toga stared at him for a silent moment. "I like it." He nodded. "Or leave them at home with their mothers. Let them deal with it while we have a nice relaxing camping trip."

"Now I like that even better." He grinned and turned towards the surrounding woods and shined his light into the darkness. "NARAKU? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"I'll go towards the lake and you check the path leading for the mountain." Toga sighed. "I'll come get you if I find them."

"Same here." Onigumo nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

xx

"Did you hear that?" Naraku whispered.

"No" Sesshoumaru whispered back and scooted closer to his friend nearly scooting right into his lap.

"Shh... listen." Naraku whispered very quietly and listened as hard as he could.

Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply as he too listened. "I don't know if I can hear anything." He whispered then suddenly eeped when a twig snapped from somewhere in the woods behind them. "Naraku I'm scared." He whimpered.

"Me too." He pressed his lips together tightly in an attempt to keep from crying. "I want my daddy."

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Sesshoumaru cried and got to his feet. "Come on we hafta get away it's the monsters."

Naraku jumped up next to him eyes wide as they could possibly go. "Monsters? I don't like monsters they scare me." Tears seeped from the corner of his eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded and sniffled then gasped when he saw a light over Naraku's shoulder. "What's that?" He gripped Naraku's arm tightly when his friend turned to see what he was looking at. "Our dads?"

"Maybe." He nodded then screamed. "DADDY!"

The light shined in their direction and began to draw closer followed by Toga's voice. "Naraku?"

"Daddy!" Sesshoumaru ran towards the light with Naraku right behind him.

When the two boys latched onto his legs he stared down at them in annoyance. "What in the name of hell are you two doing out here?"

"We were going to pack the car so we could go home when you got up." Sesshoumaru nodded as he stared up at his father.

"But we couldn't see so we were going to go get the flashlight from our camp and got lost." Naraku stared up at him wide eyed.

Toga sighed deeply through his nose in irritation. "I should beat you both." He growled. "Come on lets go get your dad." He turned and began walking back to the path he was on. "And your camp is over there on that side of the path." He pointed out when they reached the path and walked up the hill a ways; shining his flashlight on the upside down playpen.

"Oh" Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I guess we walked too far." He looked over at Naraku.

"Yep" Naraku nodded.

Toga stepped out into their camp ground and spun on the boys. "Sit and don't you move until I get back; understood?"

"Yes" They both nodded in unison.

When Toga was out of sight Naraku looked over at Sesshoumaru. "We're going to get a spanking." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "And it's going to be a bad one. I think I'd rather be lost."

"Me too." Naraku agreed and stared in the direction Toga left debating on whether or not to run for it. "Maybe we should go back to bed." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Yea come on." He jumped up and ran to the camper with Naraku right behind him.

xx

"MOM?" Naraku yelled as he ran into the house.

"Right here." She stepped into the living room from the kitchen, held her arms out to him, and picked him up when he ran to her. "Oof you're getting too big for this." She hugged him tight. "So did you have fun camping?"

Naraku pulled back and nodded excitedly. "Yea; Sesshoumaru and I fished, saw a snake, ate lots of junk food, made our own camp, threw rocks into the lake, got lost... it was super fun!" He waved his arms out around him.

"Oh?" Kikyo set him down and stared at Onigumo who was scowling at his offspring. "And how was your camping trip?"

"Apparently I was on a different trip than your son." He growled. "Boy you said you hated the trip and did nothing but complain about every other thing the whole time and cause trouble when you weren't complaining. Never mind telling me you never wanted to go camping in the first place."

Naraku shook his head in exasperation at him. "Nuh huh. You just don't remember it."

"I remember it just fine." He looked up at his wife. "I want a blood test on the boy. After this weekend I'm not entirely sure he's ours."

"Very funny." She chuckled sarcastically. "And even if by some miracle he wasn't ours I'm keeping him."

Onigumo snorted as he stared at her. "You know I think our original idea of a puppy should have been the way to go."

"I don't want a puppy." Naraku glowered at his father then turned to look at his mom. "Mom can I go play at Sesshoumaru's?"

"You just saw him." Onigumo sighed deeply.

"So" Naraku shrugged and stared at his father. "You just saw Toga and I heard you tell him you would go over there later."

Kikyo shook her head and silenced her husband by interrupting him. "No sweetie you can go see him tomorrow when your dad goes over there. That's what he meant by later." She mussed up his hair. "Plus it's almost dinner time anyway."

"Yes real food." Naraku grinned up at her. "Everything on our trip tasted like burn." 

"Burnt" She corrected and kneeled down in front of him. "Do you remember your word for the week?"

He nodded proudly at her. "And I used it too. Fill-o-leopard-see dad tried to left-turn me about being too young to understand why people kiss."

"It's philosophy and lecture." Onigumo snorted with a small chuckle.

"Stop correcting me!" He spun on his father and glowered at him. "I know what I said and so do you so you don't have to correct me every time!"

Kikyo laughed at that and hugged him to her. "You are a very intelligent young man." She kissed his cheek.

Naraku smirked up at his father proudly. "I'm smarter than you." He singed songed then turned to Kikyo. "I'm going to go play."

"Okay" She gave him one more quick kiss and let him go.

"Not my kid." Onigumo shook his head as he watched him go.

"Is your kid and you better accept it." Kikyo glowered at him. "As is this one." She patted her stomach.

"Well if that one is anything like that one..." He pointed in the direction Naraku took off running. "I want a divorce."

"Ha... Ha..." She punched him in the shoulder then looked at her son when he came back to stand in front of her.

"Oh yea." He nodded. "Mom tell me how people kiss." He glowered over at his father.

Kikyo looked down at him head slightly cocked to the side. "They press their lips together; how else?"

"No mom." He sighed deeply in exasperation. "I mean HOW do they kiss. Like when you stick your tongue in daddy's mouth; do your lips hafta touch when you do that?"

Kikyo looked over at her husband who was smirking at her with an arched brow. "Obviously your father couldn't answer you."

Naraku nodded at her. "He said it was none of my business but I think he couldn't answer me because he didn't know."

"He doesn't." She smirked over at the man then grinned evilly when he scowled at her. "Okay" She kneeled down in front of him. "I'll tell you how kissing really works..."

xx

"Well how was it?"

Toga glowered at her. "Having my eye gouged out with a butter knife would have been funner."

Izayoi stared slightly wide eyed at him. "It couldn't have been that bad; could it?"

"Boy tell her." He gave Sesshoumaru a small shove to his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru stared up at the woman. "It was fun." He grinned. "There was a snake that almost ate Naraku, we had lots of bad for you food, we snuck out of the camper, we fished, and..." His eyes widened hugely in excitement. "Naraku and I got lost!" He suddenly frowned deeply. "But then we got a ANOTHER spanking." He scowled at his father then suddenly grinned hugely. "I can't wait till we go again."

"Boy what trip did you go on?" Toga glared at his son.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly to the side and stared at the man like he was insane. "I was with you; don't you remember?"

"Oh hai I remember but I don't remember you ever saying that you were having fun; not one time the whole weekend."

"I can't help it if you don't pay attention to me." Sesshoumaru shrugged at him.

"Now now." Izayoi placed a placating hand on Toga's shoulder when the vein on his neck began to pulse and tried not to laugh at her husband.

"Did you fall down and hit your head?" Toga growled.

Sesshoumaru touched his head and furrowed his brows. "No did you?"

"I sometimes wish I did." He glowered at him. "Why don't you go play in your room or something while I check your birth certificate to make sure you're really my child."

"Of course I am." Sesshoumaru huffed. "Who else would I belong to?"

"That's what I aim to find out."

When little amber eyes glowered at his father Izayoi decided it was time to intervene. "Sesshoumaru sweetie I know for a fact your father is just teasing you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "Dad you need to play a different game that one's not funny." He sighed deeply then walked off heading to his room.

"Little bastard."

"You don't mean that."

"Oh?" He arched a silver brow at her. "How about next time you take him on a camping trip and then tell me what a sweet perfect child he is."

"Maybe I'll do that." She grinned at him. "Perhaps it will open him up to me a little more."

"Your funeral." He waved his hand through the air.

"And where would my child be?" She arched a brow at him.

"Asleep on the floor by the front door. It was a far as he could make it." He snorted with a shake of his head. "Sesshoumaru made sure Inuyasha got little to no sleep last night then proceeded to argue with him and tease him all the way home. If I thought I could get away with it I would have dumped them both in a ditch on the side of the road."

"You're terrible." She glowered at him then made her way to the front door to get her son. "Maybe I should dump you in a ditch somewhere."

"That'll be perfect." He nodded. "A lot more quiet and no little boys to drive me crazy."


	10. Chapter 10

Whoot! And here goes another one but this on is kinda depressing however it will be more cheery in the next chapter. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Naraku huffed as he plopped down onto the grass next to Sesshoumaru. "I can't believe school is starting soon." He growled. "AND we have to go school shopping with our mom's."

"She's not my mom." Sesshoumaru bit out.

"Oh yea Inuyasha's mom." He corrected.

"Well I'm not going." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Shopping is girl stuff."

"Yea" Naraku agreed. "I know." He looked wide eyed over as his friend. "If they can't find us we can't go."

"Yea!" Sesshoumaru grinned and jumped to his feet. "So where are we going to go?"

Naraku stood up and drew his brows deeply. "Well we can't go to my house cause my mommy is there, our daddy's work is too far away, and they know all our hiding spots."

"We can go hide in Kadae's backyard in her flower bushes." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Okay" Naraku nodded and grinned hugely. "Come on." He took off running with Sesshoumaru right behind him.

xx

"Hello?" Kikyo answered the phone.

"And there they go."

Kikyo sighed deeply and if she was anyone else she would have been annoyed by the whole situation but she wasn't. Naraku's behavior was her own fault. "Do you know where they went?"

Izayoi sighed. "Looks like they're headed for Kadae's. Maybe we should quit telling them our plans for the day."

"And where would the fun in that be?" Kikyo snorted. "I don't know about you but chasing my boy down everyday is what keeps me in shape."

"Double that for me." Izayoi nodded. "I have to chase one down to go catch the other. I'm beginning to think Toga should be the stay at home mom and I'll go to work."

"Well at least they start school soon."

"Thank the heavens for small miracles." Izayoi sighed. "Have you talked to Onigumo about not splitting them up this year or any year for that matter?"

"Yes and the only reason he didn't split them up is because I'm still not so hindered by my pregnancy that I can't belt him in the mouth."

"You're a cruel woman." Izayoi chuckled. "I wish I could to that to Toga once in awhile. Maybe he'd listen to me more."

"You have it easy. Toga is nice and sweet; my husband on the other hand is as stubborn as a mule with the temperament of a badger."

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Kikyo sighed. "But I love him all the same he did give me Naraku after all. He can't be all that bad."

"Well I suppose men are good for one thing aside from the paycheck they bring home but I still would rather have Toga home chasing his boys down so he can see what it's like."

Kikyo laughed at that. "Are you kidding they couldn't handle a weekend camping trip with them. Can you imagine what they would be like if they had to stay home and deal with it day after day? I'm sure someone would end up dead and it'd probably be our husbands."

Izayoi chuckled at that. "True so..." She sighed. "Tag team shopping or drop them off at the office with their fathers and have a pleasant afternoon of shopping, lunch, and a good pampering?"

"Hmm..." Kikyo hummed pleasantly. "I'm all for it but they did have that meeting today so..."

"It was cancelled until next week due to a typo in the contract."

"In that case pampering here we come. I'll grab them and you get the car ready."

Izayoi nodded with smile. "I'll see you in the drive in five."

"I'll be there." Kikyo grinned and hung up.

xx

"Sir..."

"What?" Toga looked up when his door was suddenly opened revealing his secretary.

"We have a situation out here. I've already called Mr. Hamada in but you better come out here right away."

Toga stared at her and caught a glimpse of silver run past the door to his office. "Is that my kid?"

"Yes sir."

"And where is my wife?"

"Here sir." She opened the door all the way and revealed Izayoi and Kikyo chatting back and forth while three little boys ran about the office playing tag knocking a chair over.

He was to his feet and out of his office in an instant. "What in the name of hell is going on?"

"Hi dear." Izayoi smiled at him. "How is your day going?"

"Why are you here?" He questioned just as Onigumo showed up and caught Naraku by the scruff of his neck when he was about to crash into the water cooler.

"I'd like an answer to that question as well." He demanded as Naraku squirmed free of his hold and tackled Sesshoumaru to the floor.

Kikyo stared at her husband and smirked. "It's school shopping day and I hear your meeting was cancelled."

"NO!" He growled. "Forget it now woman!"

"I agree." Toga nodded and glowered at his wife. "They are NOT staying here."

"No" Izayoi shook her head. "You will take them to the park or home."

"I have to work."

She snorted at that. "You two can handle it. Besides..." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Kikyo and I were talking and we decided that it was time for you two to be the stay at home parents and we'll go to work."

"Not on your life." Toga growled and before he could stop himself really stepped into it. "I spent three days with those little heathens I'm done for the rest of the year."

Izayoi raised her brows high at that. "Oh? Three days did you say?"

"You know what I mean." He tried to back peddle.

"No I don't think I do." She glowered at him haughtily. "Why don't you explain to me what you mean. I mean three days..." she exaggerated. "so who spends the other three hundred and sixty-two days with your sons?"

"Yes I'd like to hear that from you as well." Kikyo arched a brow at Onigumo.

"Hey leave me out of this; I didn't say a damn thing." He stared at her. "I am well aware of how much time you spend with the boy."

"So your admitting that you're a neglectful father."

"Woman..." He growled. "You're testing my patience. You know damn well I take care of my kid."

"Providing he IS your kid; Mr. I want a blood test on the boy." She narrowed her eyes upon him. "Never mind that he looks exactly like you."

Onigumo snorted but didn't argue the point further being it was a losing argument anyway.

"Well?" Izayoi stared expectantly at her husband.

"Fine" Toga bit out. "Do your shopping." He waved his hand through the air. "But this is the last time!" He growled.

"Yes we'll see about that." Izayoi nodded.

"MOMMY!"

She turned to look at her son.

"I go too." Inuyasha nodded with a pouty face and held his arms out to her so she could pick him up.

Izayoi shook her head. "No sweetie you stay here with daddy."

His bottom lip began to quiver as tears filled his eyes. "But I go too."

She glowered up at her husband. "See he doesn't want to stay with you."

"That's because you've sissified him so bad he doesn't know how to be a man." He snatched his son up. "Be a man." He growled.

"Just you wait until you get home." She glared at him. "You are going to pay dearly for that remark."

He was tempted to say something in return that but decided it would be in his best interest to keep quiet. He was no fool don't mess with the person that cooks your food you may wake up dead.

Kikyo turned to leave and smirked over her shoulder at her husband. "Oh and by the way since your such a good father you'd obviously know that your son is no longer close by... yes?"

Onigumo looked around and noted that the floor was completely quiet and not a single strand of black or silver hair was to be seen anywhere. "Shit! Where the hell did they go?"

Toga shook his head. "All we have to do is wait for the phone to ring and we'll find them." He glowered at the two women laughing as they left the office. "They know where they are."

"Of course they do that's why they're laughing." Onigumo growled. "Would it kill them to let us know these things?"

"Yes" Toga nodded. "We're being punished but I'm not entirely sure on WHAT we're being punished for."

"I know." Onigumo sighed. "It's because we're men as are our children."

"If that's the case I will divorce her RIGHT now." Toga growled. "I'll leave them with her and let her deal with it for the rest of her life."

"You'd still lose." Onigumo sighed. "They would grow up as perfect little angels just to spite you." He grabbed the phone on the secretary's desk when it began to ring. "Yea; where are they and is anything on fire, flooded, or destroyed beyond repair?"

Toga gnashed his teeth together when his partner sighed and shook his head then hung up the phone. "So what are the damages thus far?"

"We'll need a new copier and fax machine for the third floor. They wanted to see if it could copy water and now they are trying to fax us a snack with coffee." He snorted. "I'm tempted to laugh at this but I know I shouldn't; they did manage to get a sandwich to go through the machine."

"That is not funny." Toga growled and headed for the elevator.

"It is." Onigumo followed. "Considering half the time it jams up on single sheet of paper."

"Okay point taken." He conceded and stepped onto the elevator when the doors opened with Onigumo right behind him.

xx

"This is boring." Sesshoumaru sighed. "Let's go down to the cafeteria and see if they have any cookies."

Naraku dumped the pot of coffee onto the fax machine and set the pot down. "Okay." He shrugged then hit the send button. "I wonder if your dad got our fax?"

"Probably." Sesshoumaru shrugged and headed for the door. "We'll ask him when we see him later."

"Okay" Naraku agreed. "Race ya!" He giggled and took off running for the elevators.

"I'll beat you!" Sesshoumaru laughed as he chased after his friend both of them dodging around people on their way to the elevators.

Naraku suddenly stopped when the doors opened revealing their fathers. "Uh oh!" His eyes went wide and just as suddenly he turned and took off running in the other direction. "Run Sesshoumaru we're in BIG trouble!" He hissed as he ran back past him.

Sesshoumaru turned tail and followed off after his friend. "We hafta hide!" He called.

"Yea" Naraku nodded and ducked into a cubicle. "We're not here." He glowered at the woman sitting at the desk then crawled underneath it with Sesshoumaru right behind him.

"Where did you two come from?" The woman glared at the two boys under her desk.

"Shut up lady!" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "They're going to find us!"

"Get out from under my desk! Why are you two even in here? This is an office not a daycare! Who are your parents?"

Naraku glared up at the woman. "I said shut up! I'll make my daddy set you on fire!"

"Mine too." Sesshoumaru nodded curtly.

"There you are!" Toga growled. "Get your little butts out here!"

Sesshoumaru stared deadly up at the woman before he did as he was told. "If I get a spanking I'm going to hurt you!" He growled and stormed past his scowling father.

"And I'll help." Naraku bit out and deliberately stepped on her toes as he exited her little cubicle.

"Why you..." She growled then looked up at her boss. "You should keep your kids at home. This is no place for them to be playing."

Toga narrowed his eyes upon the woman. "I am well aware of that I do own the place after all" He growled. "and as such if I want to let my son tear around here I am well within my rights to do so and if you don't like it you know where the door is." With that he turned and stormed off after the two boys before they could take off again completely disgusted with justifying himself to an employee.

xx

Sesshoumaru sat in the corner of his father's office sniffling every now and again while making sure to glower at the man. "I hate you." He growled.

"Well I'm not so fond of you at the moment myself." Toga bit back. "I just don't know what has gotten into you these days. Do you like getting spankings or what?"

"No!" He bit out.

"Then why do you do the things you do?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I dunno."

"You don't know." Toga sighed in irritation. "Look from now on when you do something ask yourself one question."

"What?" He narrowed his little amber eyes upon him.

"Ask yourself it what you are doing will cause me to spank you. If the answer to that question is yes then maybe you shouldn't do it. Right?" He stared pointedly at him.

"That's dumb." He bit out. "Because everything I do you want to spank me for it. You just don't want me to have fun."

"And that's not true either."

Sesshoumaru stared at his father coldly. "If your so smart then tell me what I CAN do and don't say read a book cause that's not fun!"

"Well you can play with your toys." He nodded curtly.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly. "Do you see any toys for me to play with?"

"Not here."

"Dad you make no sense." He sighed deeply. "You say to play with my toys but there are none so what am I supposed to do? Sit here and stare at you? You're not that fun either."

"No one likes a smart mouthed little kid." He sighed tiredly.

"Yea well no one likes you either but you don't hear me telling you about it."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Where did I go wrong. If only your mother..." He cut himself off and hoped beyond hope Sesshoumaru didn't hear him. However his hope was dashed when Sesshoumaru jumped to his feet.

"Don't you dare talk about MY MOM! You don't get to talk about her ever again!"

He turned to look at him. "Oh and why not?"

"Because you married that woman after you said you loved my mommy!" Tears began to spill from the corner of his eyes.

"I did love your mother very much." He turned in his chair to face his son fully.

"No you didn't!" He yelled and pointed a finger at his father as the damn broke from behind his eyes causing heavy streams of tears to roll down his cheeks. "If you loved her so much she wouldn't be gone! It's your fault that mommy died!"

He stood up, took the three steps to his son, and picked him up; crushing him to his chest.

"I want my mommy." Sesshoumaru sobbed into his father's neck.

"I know." He whispered. "And if I could bring her back to you I would." He rocked him in his arms and he fought back his own tears at his son's pain. He grabbed his keys off his desk and left his office holding Sesshoumaru securely in his arms. "Cancel all calls for the rest of today and everything for tomorrow." He nodded as he walked past his secretary heading for Onigumo's office.

"Come in." Onigumo called when there was a small knock on the door.

"I'm taking Sesshoumaru to the cemetery then home to give him the things she left for him." He glanced over at Naraku who was red eyed from crying and staring intently at Sesshoumaru. "I think it also might be good if he spends the night tonight."

Onigumo nodded sadly. "I'll get his stuff together after work and bring him over."

"Alright." Toga nodded. "See you this evening."

Naraku watched Toga leave the office with Sesshoumaru then looked over at his father. "Is Sesshoumaru okay?"

"No son he isn't." Onigumo sighed. "He misses his mother so Toga is going to take him to see her at the cemetery."

"Oh" Naraku frowned deeply. "I should go with him."

"You'll see him later. He needs to do this alone with his dad." He frowned as he stared at the papers on his desk. He couldn't imagine what this must be like for his friend or Sesshoumaru. How would he handle this situation if it was Naraku in Sesshoumaru's shoes? He didn't want to think about it; it'd be too painful.


	11. Chapter 11

So it was pointed out to me that I left Yasha out of the last chapter and I can assure you it wasn't intentional I just completely forgot about him and I'm too lazy to go and fix it. So lets just pretend he got sucked into an alternate universe for the time being and I'll bring him back but not in this chapter either. (I'm still lazy and too far into the next two chapters to care about fixing it anyway. Not to mention the many other chapters I have going of Sess and Naraku growing up that are in the works as the ideas flow. I can't wait for you guys to read about Naraku's 18th birthday. It's a hoot!)

Anyways I will leave you with this. No Yasha in this chapter as stated earlier and I believe he makes a brief appearance in the next chapter but don't quote me on that.

And finally just a note. Yes I know my fic Adoption is being posted by another author on another site and yes I gave her permission. So thanks to all of you for letting me know I greatly appreciate you all watching out for me. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside... eeeee... Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Alright son." Toga stood in front of the tombstone holding Sesshoumaru's hand in his own. "This is where your mother is."

Sesshoumaru stared at the gray stone with a picture of his mother on the front, her name underneath, and the dates of her life and death just under that. "Beloved wife and mother. Forever loved; never forgotten." He read out loud. "That's not true." He scowled angrily at the stone.

"Why do you say that?" He looked down at his son.

"Because you don't love her anymore." He bit out. "And you don't remember her because you married Inuyasha's mom." He jerked his hand free of his father's hold and kneeled down in front of the gravestone. "Only I remember her and love her anymore. I don't want you to ever love her again." He whispered angrily.

Toga sighed deeply and frowned sadly. "Son I've always loved your mother; I never stopped loving her." He kneeled down next to him and stared at her picture. "And I see her everyday."

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "No you don't. She's gone forever."

He smiled a small sad smile. "No I do; I see her in you. Look..." He pointed to her picture. "you look just like her. I think of her every time I look at you."

"You do?"

He smiled down at his son. "I do. Son I know you don't think I loved your mother but I did; more than you could ever know. She was a great woman and I wish you could have known her longer."

"But why did you marry that other woman if you loved her so much?" He questioned curtly.

"Because it's what your mother would have wanted." When his stared up at him skeptically he elaborated the best he could. "Your mom wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life alone and unhappy. She'd want me to move on with my life and find happiness even if it was with someone else."

"What about me? Wouldn't she want me to be happy too?"

"Of course she would." He nodded.

"Well I'm not happy because you married Inuyasha's mom. I want to make mommy happy so you have to unmarry Inuyasha's mom."

He shook his head lightly. "I'm not going to do that because I would be unhappy. Is that what you want; for me to be unhappy?"

"I am." He looked at the picture of his mother. "I lost my mommy and I have to share you with Inuyasha and his mom. It's not fair you were mine first!" He sighed a deep sad sigh. "Even Inuyasha has a mommy and daddy."

"You have a father too." He placed his hand on his shoulder.

Sesshoumaru shrugged his hand off and glowered up at him. "Only when Inuyasha isn't around. Just because he's a baby he gets all your attention and I have to be bad for you to remember I'm alive too."

"So is that why you do bad things?"

"I guess." He shrugged and stared at his mother's picture. "Mommy I wish you were here so Inuyasha wouldn't be born and daddy wouldn't have married that girl. I don't like her she's always trying to be you." He pressed his lips together tightly. "She'll never be my mommy only you can be that." He nodded curtly then looked at his father. "I want to make mommy happy can we get her some flowers?"

"Of course." He nodded preferring not to say anything about Sesshoumaru's feelings for Izayoi and his brother; this was his time.

"Good" He nodded and looked at the gravestone. "mommy I'll be right back daddy and I are going to get you some flowers; blue ones. I member your favorite color is blue; I'll always remember that."

"Come on son." Toga stood up. "Let's go get mommy some flowers; as many as you want to get for her."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded and stood up. "Don't worry mom I'll be back; I'll always come back because I remember you." With that he turned on his heel and headed for the car leaving his father behind.

Toga stared at the grave and shook his head. "Laugh it up woman I deserve it." He sighed deeply. "I wish you could help me with this and tell me what to say to him to make him understand that I still love you and I always will." He smiled a small smile at her picture then turned and headed to the car and to his waiting son.

xx

"Sit boy." Toga patted the bed next to him. "I have something for you."

Sesshoumaru stared at the box on his father's lap. "Is it a present for me?"

"Something like that." He nodded and again patted the bed.

Sesshoumaru got up onto the bed, sat down, and stared at the box. "What is it?"

Toga sighed deeply and tapped the lid with a finger. "This son is something I intended to give you when you were a little older but after today I think now is as good a time as any." He set the box on Sesshoumaru's lap. "Your mom put this together for you when she was sick and told me to give it to you were old enough to understand why she wasn't here with you." He pulled the lid off the box.

Sesshoumaru stared into the box at the picture on the very top. "Mom" He whispered and picked the picture up. "Is that me?" He looked up at his father.

"Yes that picture was taken the day you were born." He smiled at the picture. "She said it was the happiest day of her life."

"I was her happiest day?" He looked up at his father.

"Yes as you were mine." He placed his hand on his head and stroked his fingers through his silver hair. "You will always be my first child and you will always be the first one to ever steal my breath away."

Sesshoumaru picked the picture up and stared at it. "Can I put it in my room by my bed so I can see it all the time."

"Of course." He nodded and smiled. "We'll put it in a frame on your nightstand."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded and set the picture down next to him very gently like it was made of crystal, turned back to the box, and grabbed the envelope. "What's this?"

"A stack of letters. She wrote them to you when she first got sick and wrote one every week until she died. Do you want me to read them to you?"

Sesshoumaru crushed the envelopes to his chest and shook his head. "No they're for me; I'll read them myself later." He nodded curtly and set them down with the picture.

"Well when you do read them if you need help I'll help you." He nodded at his son.

Sesshoumaru nodded in return then turned back to his box. "More pictures." He smiled as he peeked into a thick envelope then set them aside as well to look at later.

"Look..." Toga plucked out a little rattle. "this she bought for you the day she found out she was pregnant with you." He chuckled. "When she tried to give it to you to play with the sound scared you so bad you started crying so she packed it away thinking that she would give it to you when you were older."

"I'm older now." He took the rattle from his hand and gave it a small shake.

"Yes you are." He smiled at him and watched as he shook the rattle a few times while staring at it like he could remember when his mother gave it to him.

He set the rattle to the side and returned to the other items in the box. "Are all these things from when I was a baby?"

"Most of them." He nodded and looked into the box. "Your baby spoon, the bracelet she bought before she found out you were a boy, your first pair of booties, and the hair from your first haircut." He pointed to the little blue envelope.

"My hair is in there?" He drew his silver brows deeply.

"It is." Toga nodded. "Along with mine and your mother's. We all had haircuts that day and your mom took chunks of our hair, tied them with ribbons, and taped them to a card."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru picked up the envelope, opened it up, and removed the card very gently.

"A girl thing I guess." He shrugged.

Sesshoumaru stared at the three chunks of hair. "That one's mine." He gently touched the silver hair. "Yours..." He touched the hair that was white with a hint of silver. "and mom's." He ran his finger across the bluish silver chunk of hair. "Dad how come we all have silver hair?"

"I don't know." He smiled at him. "I didn't notice much about your mother's hair when I first met her; I just knew that I was going to one day marry her."

"Oh." Sesshoumaru suddenly furrowed his brows. "How did you and mom make me?"

"That son is a conversation for when you are older."

He looked up at his father and scowled at him. "Why? I'm born so I should know how I was made."

"Again when you are older." He nodded curtly while giving him the look that said drop it.

"I bet mom would tell me if she were here." He stared into the box.

"I highly doubt that." He mumbled under his breath then quickly changed the subject. "I have one more thing to give you that your mom made just for you." He stood up.

"What?" Sesshoumaru eyes widened as he watched his dad open the bedroom closet.

"This" Toga pulled out a large three foot by three foot painting. "Your mom painted this for you; do you know what it is?"

He nodded his head slowly. "It's from the story she used to tell me when I was a baby about the silver dog that wanted to catch the moon cause he thought it was a ball." He stared at the painting of a silver dog jumping in the air and the moon that was far out of the dog's reach.

"She would tell you that story every night."

"I remember." He whispered with a smile. "Can we put that in my room too?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Along with the rest of her paintings if you want."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head vigorously. "I want them all in my room."

"Okay we'll hang them up tonight; how about that?"

"I'd like that." Sesshoumaru smiled. "Dad if mom was still alive do you think she would like me?"

"Of course she would; she would love you more than you could ever know and I'm sure she's watching you from heaven loving you just as much as I do. Why do you ask?"

"Well because she only knew me as a baby and I'm not a baby anymore."

Toga chuckled at that as he leaned the picture against the wall. "Son you will always be your mother's baby as you are mine."

"No" He shook his head. "I'm not your baby because you have Inuyasha; that's your baby. You'll always like him more than me." He stared into the box on his lap and frowned deeply.

"That's not true." He kneeled down in front of him. "I love you just as much as I love your brother. You are my first child and no one in this whole world can ever take that away. You taught me what it was to be a dad, you gave me the first laugh from my son, the first owie, the first tear, and you will always be my first child." He caressed his cheek. "You'll probably be the first to get married and give me a grandchild."

"The first?" He smiled at that; first was ALWAYS better than second. "I like that." He nodded. "Naraku and I will get married and give you lots and lots of grandchildren."

"Well..." He sighed. "I'm pretty sure you and Naraku can't have children together."

"Why not?"

"Because you're both boys. Boys can't have babies only girls can." Oh he could feel _'The Talk'_ coming on and he was no where near prepared for it.

Sesshoumaru drew his brows thoughtfully. "So does that mean boys can't be mommies?"

"Not in the same sense your mom is your mom or Inuyasha's mom is his mom."

"I don't understand."

"Look son how about we save that talk for when you are older and can understand better. For right now lets get the pictures your mother painted for you and hang them up; how about that? Then by the time we're done Naraku should be here and you can show them to him."

"Okay" He nodded excitedly and packed the things back into the shoe box to take to his room. "Get the big one dad I know where I want to hang it up."


	12. Chapter 12

"See my mommy painted ALL of these just for me." Sesshoumaru beamed at his friend.

"Wow" Naraku looked around the room. "Your mom sure liked to paint a lot."

"Do you like them?"

Naraku nodded his head before he answered. "I do because you like them." He smiled at him.

"Good" Sesshoumaru smiled in return.

"Are you still sad?" Naraku questioned with deeply drawn brows.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "A little but daddy said as long as I always remember her she'll always be with me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she's in my heart." He placed his hand to his chest. "Dad said this is where I keep all the people I love whether I can see them or not."

Naraku cocked his head slightly and stared at him. "Am I in there?"

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded and patted his chest. "You're right there next to my mommy so you can be with me always even when you're at your house."

"I like that." He placed his hand to his chest. "I'll put you in my heart too."

"Good" Sesshoumaru grinned. "it makes me feel warm inside." He suddenly drew his brows in annoyance. "My daddy said that we can't get married."

"Why not?" Naraku stared at him the first stirrings of anger crawling up his spine at his friend's words.

"Because we're both boys and boys can't be mommies."

"He's lying." Naraku bit out. "Come on." He grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bedroom going on the hunt for Sesshoumaru's dad and found him sitting in the living room watching Izayoi play with Inuyasha. "Toga you tell Sesshoumaru you lied." He ordered with a pointed finger in the man's face.

Toga stared at the boy and arched a brow. "Lied about what?"

"You said that Sesshoumaru and I can't get married; you tell him you lied!"

"Well he didn't lie exactly." Izayoi cut in.

Naraku spun on the woman. "I can marry Sesshoumaru if I want to!"

"True" Toga drew his attention back to him. "but all I said was because you're both boys you can't have your own kids together. Boys can't have babies with other boys."

"Oh I knew that." Naraku rolled his eyes. "Only girls can have babies my mommy told me so and she told me I can marry who ever I want and I'm going to marry Sesshoumaru when I grow up so we can be together ALWAYS!" He growled like he was being threatened.

"I don't know about that." Izayoi stared at the two boys.

"Mind your own business." Sesshoumaru glowered at her. "If Naraku wants to marry me then we're going to get married and you CAN'T tell me what to do!"

"Alright son." Toga stepped in bringing this to a halt before Sesshoumaru crawled all over Izayoi and started a fight with her. "If you and Naraku want to get married when you grow up then best of luck to you both." He nodded at them.

"Good" Naraku nodded curtly then glowered at Izayoi. "You mind your own business this is between me, Sesshoumaru, and his dad." He grabbed his friend by the hand. "Come on Sesshoumaru." He pulled him out of the room.

Toga shook his head and sighed deeply. "Are you sure he's not like this when I'm not here?"

Izayoi nodded. "He's perfectly sweet though somewhat troublesome as little boys go when you're gone. Honestly dear I think his issues have less to do with me and more to do with you."

"Yes as he has told me a hundred times but I just can't believe he's so sweet and innocent when it's just you and him."

Izayoi smirked at him. "Don't be jealous; he's just testing you to make sure you always know he's was your son first."

"Like I could forget." He growled. "You know he did say something along those lines earlier today. Something about being bad so I wouldn't forget he existed."

"Well there you go; it's you that's the problem not me." She grinned hugely at him.

Toga glowered at her and crossed his arms over his chest in a fit looking a lot like his troublesome son. It just wasn't fair how come everything was his fault?

xx

"We're going to get married no matter what anyone says; kay?" Naraku stared at his friend expectantly.

"Kay" Sesshoumaru nodded and held his pinky up in front of him. "Lets swear on it."

"Yea" Naraku locked his pinky around Sesshoumaru's. "I swear or worms will suck on my brains."

"Suck on my brains." Sesshoumaru echoed. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I dunno." Naraku sighed. "You wanna go outside?"

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "But I know where my daddy hides some stuff he says I'm not allowed to look at until I'm older; ya wanna go see?"

Naraku's eyes brightened. "Okay"

"Come on but you hafta be quiet or we'll get in trouble." Sesshoumaru tiptoed to his bedroom door and cracked it open to see if there was anyone in the hall. "No one's there." He whispered and pulled the door all the way open. "Come on."

xx

"Look" Sesshoumaru grinned brightly and opened the box revealing its contents to his friend. "My dad says I'm NEVER allowed to touch these or look at them."

Naraku drew his brows as he stared into the box. "They're just magazines what's the big deal?"

"I dunno." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "He just gets weird about it when he catches me with them."

Naraku reached into the box and grabbed one. "Have you ever looked at one?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "But I don't understand what it's about."

"Well if your dad doesn't want you to look at them it must be bad." He grinned. "Lets look; maybe we can figure it out together."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as Naraku flipped the magazine open.

"Oh it's naked pictures." Naraku sighed disappointedly. "My daddy has these hidden all over the place at my house."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows. "Why do our dads have pictures of naked people?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Maybe because of the magic." He pointed to a picture of a naked man and woman kissing. "See they're making the magic like we do but they're naked."

"But why are they naked?" He took the magazine from his hand. "We make the magic but we don't get naked." He looked at his friend. "Is it different to be naked when you make the magic?"

"I don't know. We've never been naked to make the magic." Naraku nodded. "Do you think we should try it naked?"

"Probably" Sesshoumaru nodded. "But not here in case my dad finds us."

"Yea" Naraku agreed then looked back at the magazine. "Let's see what else they're doing and maybe we can do it too." He nodded.

"But these are all girls and boys." Sesshoumaru turned the page. "We're both boys so what can we do? Do you think there's one for just boys?"

"I dunno." Naraku shrugged. "We'll just have to look at them all and see and if your dad doesn't have one maybe my dad does or we can ask my mom; she always tells me stuff when I ask her." He nodded. "She even told me the truth about kissing and I'll show you that later too."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru beamed at his friend feeling the stirrings of the magic dancing in his belly.

xx

"Do you find it as odd as I do?"

Izayoi lightly slapped Inuyasha's hand when he made to stick his finger into the light socket. "No; owie." She shook her finger at him.

Inuyasha stuck his bottom lip out getting ready to bellow like he had just been beaten to death.

"Boy you do it and I'll really give you something to cry about." Toga threatened his son. "What do you find so odd?" He questioned as he stared down his son who was fighting off his tears.

"How quiet it is." She picked Inuyasha up and put him in his playpen. "I mean considering who your son and his best friend are I would expect some noise whether it be fighting or not."

Toga was to his feet in an instant. "Silence means they are up to no good." He growled and made for the stairs heading for Sesshoumaru's room.

xx

"Grown ups are weird." Sesshoumaru nodded as he stared at the pictures in the magazines.

"And gross." Naraku scrunched his nose. "Do you think our parents do this stuff?"

"I dunno." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "If they don't then maybe our dads look at these pictures because they want to do it."

"Prob..."

"What in seven hells are you two doing?" Toga glowered at the two boys sitting in his closet.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his father like he had been standing there the whole time. "Dad do you and Inuyasha's mom do this?" He held the magazine up for him to see.

"Give me that!" He bit out and jerked the magazine from his hand. "I've told you a hundred times you are not allowed in here!" He growled.

"But..." Sesshoumaru stood up and glowered at his father. "I want to know. What is that stuff they are doing in the book and why do they do it and do you and Inuyasha's mom do that stuff?"

"Yea" Naraku nodded curtly and jumped to his feet.

"What goes on in these magazines is none of your business!" He growled. "Maybe when you are older but for little boys like you you don't need to know about this stuff."

"Why not?" Naraku huffed. "You and my daddy have those magazines and I want to know why?"

"Again that is none of your business." He began packing the magazines back into the box. "Like I said when you are older you can know about these things but not now."

"I'm older." Sesshoumaru growled.

"OLDER" Toga emphasized.

"Older then what?" Naraku put his hands on his hips and stared hard at the man.

"Me" Toga nodded as he picked the box up and slid it onto the highest shelf in his closet.

"That's dumb." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'll never be older than you you're already OLD." He drawled and waved his arms out around him.

"Well there you go then. You never need to know about that stuff."

Naraku narrowed his eyes upon the man. "Did your daddy say that stuff to you when you were little?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Yes" He answered without thinking.

"HIPPO-CAT!" Naraku challenged with a pointed finger at him. "If your daddy said you can never know about it then you shouldn't have those books!"

He stared down at the boy and felt complete sympathy for his friend and had to agree with him whole heartedly. "I hate a smart kid." He mumbled to himself repeating the words he had heard Onigumo grumble more times than he could count.

"Yea!" Sesshoumaru agreed. "AND you should get a spanking and have to sit in the corner for disobeying your daddy." He narrowed his eyes. "I'm telling papa." He growled in a threatening manner.

He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look you're too young to understand what the adults are doing so you don't need to know about it. You wouldn't understand it anyway."

"How do you know?" Sesshoumaru counted. "If we don't know how can we know if we don't understand it or not?"

"It's because he doesn't know." Naraku nodded. "Come on we'll go ask my mommy she'll know; she knows everything." He narrowed his eyes upon Toga as he walked past him to exit the closet.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he followed.

"Really" He stopped and turned to face his friend but stared at Toga. "My mommy said our dads are too stupid to know anything that's why they can't tell us stuff." He matched the glower the elder man was giving him. "So she said if they can't answer us we should just ask her and she'll tell us the truth."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded and gave a glower in his father's direction before turning and following Naraku out of the closet.

Toga followed them out of the closet and narrowed his eyes upon the dark haired boy. "What did your mother tell you about kissing?"

Naraku sighed deeply as he made his way down the steps. "She said that people kiss for lots of reasons and there are lots of ways to do it." When they reached the bottom he turned to face the man. "You can just press your lips together, or stick your tongue in their mouth and swirl it around, or you can suck on each others lips, AND that kissing is done with the lips so where ever you press your lips with the in... in..." He drew his brows as he tried to remember the big word.

"Intention" Toga supplied for him.

"Yea with the intention of kissing it means you kissed them." He nodded.

"Wow" Sesshoumaru nodded which caused Naraku to nod in return.

"I can't believe your mother told you that."

Naraku sighed in exasperation as he turned to look at the man. "My mom says that if I ask she's going to tell me because she doesn't want someone else to tell me because they might lie and it will confuse me."

"I think I need to have a talk with your mother." Toga nodded with a glance over at his son who was staring at Naraku like he was the smartest person in the world. He was sure that whatever Kikyo was telling Naraku it either has or will make it back to his son and there was a limit to how much he wanted Sesshoumaru to know about grown up things.

"Dad says that a lot." Naraku scrunched his nose. "Which means mom is right and you are wrong. You only want to talk to her to tell her to stop telling me the truth." He nodded.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because mom said that dad said that I don't need to know everything and mom said I do or else how will I know stuff." He nodded. "Dad said there are things in life I don't need to know but mom said that by me not knowing things then I'll grow up to be a stupid native adult."

"Naive."

"Yea that." He nodded. "Dad said there were just things that a child should and shouldn't know and adult things are things I shouldn't know. Mom said if I know about them now I'll make sponsible choices when I grow up and she won't be a grandma at thirty-four; whatever that means."

"I'm going to have to side with your dad on this one." Toga nodded curtly.

"Of course you will you're his best friend and best friends stick together always." Naraku returned the curt nod and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand in his own. "I'm still going to ask my mommy and you'll see she'll tell me the truth because mommy and Inuyasha's mom said you and daddy are full of poop."

"Ewww..." Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose and stared at his father like he was literally full of poop. "You should go take a shower." He whispered to his father and took a step back from the man.

"Not literally." He growled. "WOMAN!" He bellowed which caused Izayoi to appear a few seconds later.

"What?"

"Did you tell my son I was full of shit?"

She shrugged like it was no big deal. "You have your days." She nodded.

He widened his amber eyes upon her hugely. "He thinks I'm literally full of it!"

"Well you spend enough time in the bathroom everyday and after you're done I can't go in there for several hours." She smirked at him then turned and began walking back to the living room. "So I figured you were LITERALLY full of it." She laughed.

"See daddy you should go take a bath." Sesshoumaru whispered to him.

"Go play in the street." He growled then turned and stormed back up the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

So this is the last chapter with them as imaginative little six year olds and I'm kinda sad to let them grow up. I love little Naraku and Sesshoumaru they're so much fun to write... Oh well maybe after this one is over I'll do another one with them as little kids maybe turn my one shot Friends into a full story and extend that one out. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Well onto the story and hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

They watched him go and when he was out of sight Naraku turned to Sesshoumaru. "Come on lets go ask my mommy." He pulled his friend through the house to the back door.

"Do you really think she'll tell us?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he let Naraku pull him across the yard to the little ladder against the back wall which divided their yards.

"Of course she will." Naraku nodded, let go of his hand, and climbed up the ladder then jumped off the wall into his yard with Sesshoumaru right behind him. "She tells me everything." He beamed at his friend. "So hurry up." He took off running across the yard to his back door. "MOM!" He bellowed as he slid the sliding glass door open.

"What?" Kikyo questioned as she exited the kitchen. "I thought you were spending the night over at Sesshoumaru's."

"Oh I am." He nodded his head vigorously and pointed at Sesshoumaru. "See?" He nodded. "I want to ask you something because you'll tell me the truth."

"Alright" She moved to sit on the chair by the kitchen table with her audience of two standing in front of her. "What is it?"

"Naraku and I saw some books in my daddy's closet with naked people in them kissing." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yea" Naraku nodded and continued from there. "they're the same books daddy has but doesn't know I know he has them." He stared wide eyed at his mother who had a small scowl marring her brow.

"So why are the people naked and what are they doing and why are they doing it and do they do it because they are kissing?" Sesshoumaru questioned all in one breath.

Kikyo just stared at him not sure what to say. It was one thing to tell her own son it was something completely to tell her friend's son but she also knew that whatever she was telling Naraku he was certainly telling Sesshoumaru; but that didn't make it okay either. "Does your father know you're over here?"

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Does he know why you're over here?"

"I think so." He shrugged. "We were telling him we were coming over to talk to you when he got mad because Inuyasha's mom said he was full of IT."

"Oh?" She smirked.

"Yea and I told him he should go take a bath so he wouldn't stink like IT anymore."

"Well how very clever of you." She chuckled.

"MOOOM" Naraku drawled impatiently. "What are those magazines for and why are those people doing those weird things in them and why do our dads have them anyway and why do they keep them hidden?"

"First I have to make a phone call." She nodded and stood up. "Here sit down and I'll give you a snack while you wait; okay?"

They both huffed in annoyance but did as they were told and took seats at the table. "Why can't they just tell us?" Sesshoumaru scowled over at his friend.

"My mom will tell us she always tells me stuff I want to know."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded with a sigh of impatience. "I just want to know already it must be important because the adults don't want us to know about it."

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "It must be the biggest secret ever." He stared wide eyed over at him.

xx

"Well they're over here asking and I will tell my son the truth." Kikyo nodded into the receiver. "I can send Sesshoumaru home but I can assure you that whatever I tell my boy he's just going to take it right back to Sesshoumaru."

"Then don't tell him." Toga growled.

"Hey this is how I'm raising my son I am not going to keep him in the dark about things or lie to him. I've always said if he asks I'm going to tell him so I can control the information he receives and you know that. I don't want him to hear some bullshit story from a stranger OR from someone who's too chicken shit to just tell the truth. I mean really Toga what are they going to do run out and start knocking six year olds up? I can see it now the whole first grade class will be nothing but a bunch of pregnant females." She snorted sarcastically.

"It's the principle."

"Of what?" She huffed in irritation. "Oh I get it you want to keep Sesshoumaru kept in the dark to be some naïve child so when the time comes for him to discover the truth you're suddenly a grandfather because you kept him sheltered."

"That's not it!" He growled. "He's just too young."

"Again tell me what's going to happen that will be so bad from him hearing the truth?"

"Nothing I'm just not ready for him to hear about it."

"Well fine but Naraku wants to know so I'm going to tell him and Sesshoumaru can either hear it straight from me or Naraku's version which he has a tendency to leave important parts out because they sound boring. Which will it be?"

"I'll be over in a minute."

She smirked and hung up the phone. "Moron." She rolled her eyes then went about the task of putting a snack together for the two boys.

"WELL?" Naraku stared at his mother wide eyed. "Are you going to tell us or not?" He huffed.

"I'll tell you when Toga gets here. He wants to be here when I tell you."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru stared up at her then dropped his cookies into his milk and stirred them around with his finger until they were a soggy mess.

She would have scrunched her nose at his way of eating his cookies and milk but she'd seen him do it a hundred times so as disgusting as it was it was nothing new. "I don't know." She shook her head and watched as Naraku copied Sesshoumaru only when he drank his chunky cookie milk he gagged a little. She smiled at his determination at choking the chunky mixture down for the mere sake of being like his friend.

She looked up when Toga walked in through the backdoor and arched a brow at him. "Well?"

"I will allow this but I will have my say." He sat down at the table.

"Alright." She nodded at him then looked at the two boys. "So what do you want to know?"

xx

Naraku sat on Sesshoumaru's bed and stared at his friend. "Grown ups are so weird." He nodded.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "Do you think it's true what my daddy said about how old you have to be to do that stuff?"

"I don't know." He gave a curt shake of his head. "Our dads lie a lot because they don't want us to know stuff."

"But your mom didn't say he was lying." He furrowed his brows.

"Yea but she didn't say he wasn't lying. She ALWAYS knows and says when someone is lying." Naraku nodded and looked at his friend when he sat down next to him. "I'll ask her again later though." He drew his brows thoughtfully. "I don't think she wanted to say with your dad there."

"See!" Sesshoumaru growled. "My dad ALWAYS ruins stuff! Why can't he just mind his own business?" He slammed his hands against his bed.

"Because dads never want kids to do stuff because they're jealous that they can't do it either." He crossed his arms over his chest. "We never see our dads making the magic only we do it."

"But what if they're doing it in secret like us?" Sesshoumaru questioned and locked stared with his friend.

"Nah" Naraku scrunched his nose. "Grown ups aren't so good at keeping secrets." He nodded knowingly. "My dad said that what him and mom do in the bedroom when they make those weird noises is a secret but I can hear them." He again nodded at him. "And you can hear your dad and Inuyasha's mom so see they can't keep secrets very well."

"I guess." Sesshoumaru agreed then stared over at him thoughtfully. "Why do you think they do it though?"

"I dunno." He shrugged.

Sesshoumaru scowled in frustration. "Well I want to know!" He bit out. "If my dad says I'm not supposed to do it until I'm older then it must be something fun." He nodded his head vigorously at his friend. "And my daddy never wants me to do fun stuff."

"My dad never lets me do fun stuff either." Naraku agreed with a slow nod at his friend.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes upon him. "Well we're going to do it sometime. Okay?"

"Okay" Naraku agreed. "but do you know what to do?"

"No" He sighed. "we'll just have to keep doing it until we do it right even if we have to keep practicing forever."

"Alright"

They sat in silence for a long moment before Sesshoumaru again turned to Naraku. "Naraku will you do something?"

"What?"

"Will you read my mommy's letters with me?" He stared hopefully at him. "You're the only one I will let see them." He nodded slowly. "Cause you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

"Okay" He nodded and smiled at him. "But what do we do if we find big words we don't understand?"

"I dunno; guess what they mean?" He grinned back at him.

He drew his dark brows deeply in thought. "I suppose we can do that and it would be okay then when we get older and know those words we can read the letters again."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded then jumped off the bed, ran to his dresser, and pulled the letters out of his sock drawer then ran back over to Naraku and jumped onto the bed.

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at his friend and frowned deeply. "I miss my mommy."

Naraku scowled at his lap for a long moment before he looked at him and sighed deeply. "I'll never leave you." He nodded curtly.

"Really?" Sesshoumaru stared at him wide teary eyed.

"Promise" He nodded with a large smile. "I'll take care of you and protect you since your mom isn't able to do it." He nodded determinedly.

"I like that." Sesshoumaru smiled at him. "And I'll take care of and protect you too."

Naraku huffed and sighed deeply as he shook his head. "No you can't." He stared hard at the boy. "That's my job." He nodded.

Sesshoumaru scowled in frustration. "Then what am I suppose to do?"

"You're just suppose to let me take care of you and that's it!" He nodded curtly at him.

"That's not fair!" Sesshoumaru bit out and gave a shove to Naraku's arm.

"HEY!" Naraku growled and shoved him back.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his amber eyes deeply a split second before he attacked Naraku causing them to fall off the bed and hit the floor in a heap of arms and legs.

xx

"Dear it sounds as if they are at it again." Izayoi glanced up at the ceiling.

Toga rolled his eyes up and snorted. "Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll kill each other this time." He nodded as he looked at his wife.

"Ha... ha..." She laughed sarcastically. "They are boys and they're only doing what boys do. You should know that as much as anyone."

"I was never that bad."

"Maybe" She agreed. "but you didn't have a friendship like your son either. You know they only fight to maintain their friendship."

"So you think." He nodded as he stood up. "No they fight to establish dominance and my manly son always loses."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." She snorted. "They're just little boys doing what little boys do. They don't have the mental capacity for anything more."

"I believe either you're delusional or they are pulling the wool over your eyes." With that he headed up the stairs to find out what they were fighting about this time.

xx

"Now what are you two fighting about?" Toga growled as he threw the door to Sesshoumaru's bedroom open. "I told you both to go to bed an hour ago." He stormed in and snatched them both up by the arms.

"Nuthin." Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Nothing my butt." He gave him a small shake before he released them both and put his hands on his hips as he stared down at them. "I want an answer."

Naraku sighed deeply and glowered over at Sesshoumaru. "Because it's my job to take care of and protect Sesshoumaru." He nodded curtly.

"Yea and he won't let me protect him or take care of him either." Sesshoumaru nodded and returned the death glare his friend was giving him.

"What?" Toga stared blankly at the both of them.

"Look" Naraku huffed. "Sesshoumaru is weak and needs someone to take care of him and so I'm going to be the one to do it." He nodded curtly at the man.

"But I can take care of you if I want to too!" Sesshoumaru pointed a sharp finger at him.

Naraku shook his head like Sesshoumaru was insane and he was having a strong sense of pity for the boy. "No; no you can't."

"Alright" Toga growled thoroughly convinced that the both of them had been dropped on their heads one too many times. "Sesshoumaru if Naraku wants to take care of you he can and Naraku Sesshoumaru can take care of you if he wants to."

"NO!" Naraku glowered up at him. "Sesshoumaru's job is to let me!"

"How about I beat both your butts into next week and see who's taking care of who?"

Sesshoumaru glowered at his father and crossed his arms over his chest curtly. "FINE!" He bit out. "I'll let Naraku take care of me then!"

"Good!" Toga bit back. "Now both of you go to bed and if I hear another sound out of either of you you'll be crying yourselves to sleep for a month."

"That's a lie." Naraku rolled his eyes at the man.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Yea no one can get a spanking that hard; I know." He nodded.

"JUST GO TO BED!" He growled not in the mood to deal with their know it all attitudes. He watched as they turned and made for the bed and crawled into it while mumbling about adults and how stupid they were. "Smart ass little bastards." He grumbled to himself then turned, shut the light off, and left the bedroom.

Naraku stared at Sesshoumaru for a long moment from under the covers before he wrapped his arm around him and hugged him. "You can take care of me if you want to."

Sesshoumaru smiled at that. "Okay but I'll try not to do it a lot." He nodded and scooted closer to him.

"Deal" He smiled at him.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded. "I can't wait until we're grown up so we can do what we want and not have to be told when to go to bed."

"Me too." Naraku agreed and snuggled close to his friend. "Then we can make the magic all we want." He grinned hugely then pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's giving him a long kiss or what he thought was a long kiss like he had seen his parents do.

When he pulled back Sesshoumaru smiled at him. "I like that; do it again."

"Okay and I'll do it everyday for the rest forever. Okay?" He nodded at him.

"Okay" Sesshoumaru agreed and snuggled closer to his friend. "When we grow up it will always be just us." He nodded curtly and locked stares with him when Naraku pressed their lips together after nodding in agreement. Oh he couldn't wait until they were older so they could do the magic the right way if what his dad said about it was true. He liked the funny feeling in his belly and wanted to feel it forever and only ever with Naraku did he want to feel it.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay so here we are another chapter. Now just so you know I don't know any ten year olds and it's been a loooong time since I was ten so I'm guessing based on memories of my friend's kids and when they were ten. Therefore if I'm off the mark of their behavior all I can say is "Oh well; I tried." (Though this chapter was really hard to write and not write them as six year olds they were a lot more fun as smart ass little kids.) Also I'm sticking with the camping theme of the story but not in this chapter it'll be in the next one.

So I guess that's it hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and p.s. I won't go into detail about their last week of school either. Just an fyi.

xx

_~Four Years Later End of Their Fifth Grade Year~_

"Yes!" Naraku held his report card up in front of his father's face. "Who's the stupid one now?"

Onigumo slapped the paper out of his face and narrowed his eyes upon his son. "No one likes arrogant little bastards."

"Mom does." He looked over at her and grinned hugely.

"I do." Kikyo smiled proudly at him and nodded. "I'm very proud of you baby boy." She walked over and kissed him on the forehead and took his report card from his hand.

Onigumo bounced Kagome on his knee causing her to squeal in delight. "So you aced your class so what." He snorted and stopped bouncing her.

"Moor daddy moor!" She bounced on him when he stopped.

Naraku glowered at his father. "Yes I aced my classes and you know what else because Sesshoumaru and I did so well in class next week they are going to test us and see if we can skip next year and go to seventh grade instead." He again smirked at his father when he looked at him. "So how do you like that?"

Onigumo rolled his eyes and stared at his daughter. "I'm pretty sure your brother was swapped at birth."

"No daddy." Kagome shook her head and looked over at Naraku. "I luvs Núku!" She beamed at her older brother and clapped her hands.

"See there dad everyone loves me." He smirked at him.

Onigumo snorted. "Cocky little snot." He growled to himself and shook his head.

"Naraku it's nearly four you better get going." Kikyo nodded over at him as she placed his report card into the drawer containing all his school work she had saved over the years.

"Oh right." He nodded over at her then ran to the front door and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you guys later." He blew his baby sister a kiss which caused her to laugh then shot out the door.

"The only time that boy has a fire under his ass is when it comes to Sesshoumaru." Onigumo growled. "I just don't know why you won't let me separate them for awhile it'd do them some good."

"It's not your life." Kikyo growled. "Naraku can be friends with whomever he wants and you have no say in the matter. If all he wants is to be friends with is Sesshoumaru then you either accept it or don't but you will NOT make the decision for him. Do you understand me?" She threatened with narrowed eyes upon her husband.

"I'm just saying..." He trailed off when she held up a silencing hand.

"And I'm just TELLING you to mind your own. You can interfere when it comes to his schooling and his career path but you will not interfere with his social life that is his and his alone." She stared at him threateningly when he opened his mouth to respond. "End of discussion and I mean it Onigumo. Naraku's relationship with Sesshoumaru is not your concern nor is it mine and we will stay out of it."

"Fine" He growled.

"Daddy?" Kagome stared at him and pouted. "Daddy twoble?"

"No" He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tight. "Daddy is nothing more than the odd man out." He looked over at his wife. "Am I really the only one that thinks they spend too much time together?"

She nodded at him. "Yes you are." She sighed as she sat down on the couch. "You need to accept it everyone else has."

"I can't." He shook his head. "When I think about it it makes me feel like I failed him."

She sighed deeply. "Let me ask you this. Does he look like you've let him down; like he's completely miserable with his life or is he one of the happiest kids you've ever known?" When he stared at her not saying anything she nodded. "See the life he's chosen is the life HE wants and he's happy with it. Now I can't say if things will or won't change down the road but either way you are his father and you have to love him no matter what he decides whether you like and accept it or not."

"But I just can't help but think had we separated them for awhile would this be happening now?"

"It would." She nodded. "Only he would have a lot of resentment against you for doing it. That is one of the reasons why I can not let you separate them. If you make him choose between you and Sesshoumaru you'll lose in the long run." She sighed sadly. "He would hate you."

Onigumo frowned deeply; he didn't realize things were as serious as all that. Maybe it was time to really analyze what about his son's life was really important and what wasn't.

xx

"Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Naraku growled from Sesshoumaru's bed.

"We're not going to be late." He bit back from the closet. "And I'm not going without my belt." He tossed a pair of shoes from the closest as he dug through it. "I don't want to do a million push ups because I forgot it."

"Well if you wouldn't stuff everything in your closet to avoid cleaning your room things would be easier to find." He huffed and plopped back onto the bed.

Sesshoumaru snorted in response to that as he spotted the green belt buried under his duffel bag full of... well he wasn't really sure what was in the bag nor did he care at the moment. He gave it a jerk, pulled it free, and stood up. "There" He grinned over at his friend laying on the bed.

"It's about time." Naraku snorted.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers then ran over and jumped on top of him.

"UGH!" Naraku groaned. "I think you crushed my liver."

"That's what you get for being such a jerk." Sesshoumaru grinned down at him. "And you can't crush a liver."

"You can so." He nodded as he sat up and grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hips to hold him on his lap. "If I die during karate class it's all your fault."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at him. "You're not going to die; though during class I might beat you to death because you're so slow at dodging my punches."

"Am not." He smirked. "I just move slower so you won't feel so bad because you hit like a girl."

Sesshoumaru scowled at that and frowned deeply. "That's mean and I do not hit like a girl."

Naraku grinned at him. "Okay you don't hit like a girl." He conceded and grinned at him causing his eyes to darken noticeably. "You hit like an old man." He laughed.

Sesshoumaru punched him in the shoulder hard enough for it to hurt but not so hard as to leave a bruise. "I hate you."

"No you don't." He smirked. "You love me."

"I do not."

"Yes you do." He slipped his arms around his waist. "And I'll prove it. Magic?" He arched a dark brow at him.

He smiled hugely in spite of himself, nodded, and placed a small kiss on his lips. "After class?"

"Deal" His eyes brightened at the thought and stood up when Sesshoumaru slid off his lap.

"Come on lets go before my dad starts yelling through the house." He grabbed his bag and headed for the door.

"I think it's funny when your dad storms around yelling at us." He laughed. "He's so old."

"I know huh." Sesshoumaru nodded at him in agreement.

xx

"Alright you two be right HERE..." He pointed at the sidewalk. "after class is over and DO NOT go wandering off!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and huffed. "Take a pill dad."

"Yea" Naraku agreed. "you're the most uptight person I know."

"I'm not amused." He glowered through the rearview mirror at his offspring. "I mean it; if I have to wait here for more than five minutes you're walking home."

"Yea yea." He climbed out of the car.

"AND don't you dare call Izayoi to come get you either!"

"Actually why don't you send her to pick us up." Sesshoumaru nodded as he looked at his father. "This way you can go to bed earlier and quit being so cranky."

"I am not cranky!" He growled.

Naraku opened the passenger door and stared in at him. "That sounds like someone who is cranky to me." He nodded. "And I should know; between you and my dad you two are the most cranky people I know."

"Get out of here!" He bit out. "I hope your teacher beats your head in or at the very least beats some sense into the both of you."

"No adult would ever do that to a child." He nodded then shut the door before he could respond to that and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Race ya." He took off running before Sesshoumaru could say a word.

"Hey!" Sesshoumaru yelled and ran after him then jumped on his back when he stopped at the door to the class. "Why do you always do that? That's not fair." He growled in his ear and tightened his arms around his neck until he was nearly choking him.

"Because you always fall for it." He laughed and peeled him from his person. "Maybe one day I'll let you win."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that and opened the door. "You never have before so why would you now?"

"Don't be mad." He followed him into the class. "I never let you win because you never want to win bad enough to try." He smirked at him.

"Nuh huh you just like to show off in front of me; that's all." He set his bag down against the wall.

"And you like to watch." Naraku nodded dropped his bag and moved to his spot on the mat. "Again you loooove me."

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as he stood next to him. "You like to say that a lot. I think it's you that looooves me." He drawled mockingly then nodded and smirked.

"I never said I didn't." He suddenly became very serious. "I've always loved you." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru turned to stare as him and meant to say something but had to keep his silence when their sensei stood in front of the class and drew attention his way. He was going to have to talk to Naraku after class and find out if he was joking or not cause if he was he'd beat him to death if not... Well if he wasn't he'd kiss him to death instead.

xx

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku and stared at him until he turned to lock stares with him. "Is what you said earlier true?"

"About what?" He questioned with brows slightly drawn.

He fidgeted for a moment, stared at his feet, then kicked a small pebble at his foot into the gutter of the sidewalk. "About always loving me." He whispered then looked over at him.

"Of course it's true." He shrugged. "Why wouldn't it be?" His dark brows furrowed deeply. "Don't you feel the same?"

"I do." He nodded. "I just never thought you did that much." He again looked down at his feet.

"Why not?" He questioned slightly offended that Sesshoumaru would EVER doubt anything about them.

"It's just that sometimes when we're playing around I can't always tell if you're joking or not." He sighed deeply. "Like when we play fight sometimes you hurt me and your face looks like you mean to do it."

Naraku turned to face him fully and scowled for a moment before he grabbed Sesshoumaru's face and forced him to look at him. "I would never hurt you on purpose." He nodded. "If I do it's only on accident." He nodded and gently cupped his cheeks with his hands.

The warmth of his hands on his face made his stomach turn in on itself pleasantly. "But why do you look so mad sometimes when you do it?"

He sighed and nodded. "Because I know I hurt you and I'm mad at myself for doing it. I could never hurt you on purpose or be mad at you to hurt you." He leaned in and placed a light kiss on his lips. "You're my best friend in the world and I'd die without you." He whispered.

Sesshoumaru tangled his fingers into his shirt as he locked stares with him. "I would die without you too." He whispered back, closed the tiny distance between their lips, and sighed happily when Naraku buried his tongue into his mouth swirling it gently against his own.

Naraku pulled back and stared into his glassy ambers. "When I say I love you I mean it." He smiled at him.

"I love you too." Sesshoumaru nodded, slipped his arms around his waist, and buried his face into his neck.

He smiled pleasantly as his own arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru's neck only to suddenly release when he saw Toga's car pull into the parking lot. "Here comes your dad."

Sesshoumaru released him and turned to look. "Why does he always show up at the wrong time?" He growled.

Naraku laughed at that drawing his attention his way. "Don't worry I'm spending the night tonight sooo..." He smirked when Sesshoumaru looked at him and smiled hugely at that.


	15. Chapter 15

"So how was class?"

"Fine" Sesshoumaru shrugged and got into the car making sure to scowl at the back of his father's head; mad that he showed up and interrupted him and Naraku.

"Yea" Naraku agreed. "It was alright; the same as always."

Toga snorted and pulled from the curb when the two boys were buckled in. "So have you two made your decision yet so I can make a list of things Izayoi needs to pick up at the store tomorrow?"

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku and shrugged. "If you want to I'll go."

"Well..." He cringed. "I don't really want to but if we stay home it'll be us, my mom, my sister, and Izayoi and we'll probably have to baby-sit or do stupid girl stuff with them for a week."

He nodded then looked at the back of his father's head. "We're going."

"Figures." Toga sighed under his breath. "Alright we'll leave Thursday after you two get out of school so make sure that between now and then..." He scowled at Naraku because he was the only one of them he could see in the rearview mirror. "you have everything you need packed up for the trip. Do you two think you can handle that?"

"No problem." Naraku waved his hand through the air. "It'll be a celebration trip for us so make sure you bring lots of cake and junk for us."

"Celebrating what?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply in annoyance at his father. "DAD! Naraku and I are taking the test to skip sixth grade on Tuesday and we WILL pass."

"Oh right." He sighed. "How could I forget and I'm sure I'll hear about how smart you two are during our entire vacation." He nodded. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay home?" He questioned hopefully.

"No!" Naraku bit out. "And just for that I'm going to make sure you hear about it every second of everyday."

"See dad this is why we don't like being around you." Sesshoumaru huffed. "You're so... so... old and uptight."

"I am not." He growled.

"Riiight." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes as him and Naraku locked stares with each other.

Toga grunted but didn't argue with them further since it was losing situation anyway... well with those two it was ALWAYS a losing situation. _'Damn little bastards!'_ He growled to himself like he did every other minute of everyday. How could two little boys become so smart assed in such a short life span? He was sure it was a riddle that would never be answered.

xx

Sesshoumaru flopped over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm soooo bored."

"What do you want to do?" Naraku sat up on his knees and looked at his friend sprawled out on the bed.

"I dunno." He shrugged. "Go swimming?" He looked over at him with brow raised high questioningly.

"Nah" He gave a small shake of his head. "You're dad gets weird about us swimming when it's dark outside and wants to watch everything we do like we're going to drown or something stupid like that." He sighed. "We can go hang out in your step-mom's garden with this instead." He pulled the book from between Sesshoumaru's mattress out and held it up for him to see.

Sesshoumaru stared at the book for a long moment before he slowly nodded his head and sat up. "Okay"

"Awesome" Naraku grinned and jumped to his feet. "I can't believe your dad hasn't noticed it missing yet."

Sesshoumaru got off the bed and shrugged at him. "He probably has so many he doesn't even know which ones he has."

"Yea my dad's the same way." He nodded and led the way out of Sesshoumaru's bedroom. "Mom keeps finding them everywhere and throws them away then dad finds them in the trash and hides them again. I think it's funny cause neither of them act like they know the other one knows about them."

Sesshoumaru laughed a little at that. "Well when Inuyasha's mom finds my dad's she yell a lot especially since she caught Inuyasha with one a couple of weeks ago."

"Well he should hide them better." Naraku nodded and plopped down under the tree in the garden.

"Really" Sesshoumaru agreed and sat down next to him and stared at the magazine as Naraku flipped it open. "Do you wonder what it feels like ever?"

Naraku cocked his head slightly and stared at the pictures. "Yea I think doing it this way must be really really good because our parents don't want us to see this stuff and they keep telling us that we're never allowed to do it." He smiled over at him. "But I like how we do it too." He nodded.

Sesshoumaru smiled at that in agreement. "Yea I like how we do it too." He locked stares with him. "I'm glad we found the magic when we were little cause if we didn't we wouldn't have it now."

"I know." Naraku agreed then looked back at the magazine in his lap. "I wonder if we could do it like them?" He stared at the man and woman in the picture.

"How?" Sesshoumaru drew his brows. "Neither of us are a girl."

"Yea" Naraku sighed in slight frustration. "I bet there is a way for us to do this." He looked over at him. "Maybe we could look it up or something on the computer."

"My dad locked the computer and I'm not allowed to use it unless he's there to watch me." He scrunched his nose in irritation.

"So did my dad." Naraku nodded. "There has to be a way to find out. Maybe we could ask someone."

"Who?" Sesshoumaru cocked his head slightly. "Our parents never answer us so it can't be none of them."

"And it has to be someone that won't tell our dads that we're asking."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and shook his head. "Well I don't know anyone."

"Me neither." Naraku bit out in frustration. "We have to find out!" He nodded suddenly in determination. "We'll just have to look it up on a computer..." He suddenly smirked. "I know." He stared wide eyed at his friend. "I'll ask my cousin she tells me everything I want to know."

"Your cousin? Which one?"

"Kagura" His eyes widened and his brows arched highly then just as suddenly furrowed at the look on his friend's face. "What?"

"I don't like Kagura."

"Why not?"

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly and glowered at his friend. "Because she always tells me how cute I am then kisses me and I don't like it." He scowled.

"Well you don't have to be there." He nodded reassuringly at him. "I'll ask her then tell you what she said. Okay?"

"Okay" He agreed then looked back at the magazine in his lap. "Maybe we should get a new one for the camping trip." He reached over and flipped the page. "We've seen this one so much I'm getting tired of looking at it."

"Yea" Naraku nodded then looked at him. "Hey how about you get some from your dad and I'll get some from mine. This way we can look at different ones everyday while we're gone then when we get back we can put them back and our dads will never know they were gone."

"Okay" He grinned hugely. "But we hafta make sure we remember where we found them so we won't get in trouble when we get back."

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "If I get caught again my dad said he was going to lay the belt to my ass so much I wouldn't be able to sit for a year."

"Mine too." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Actually my dad spanked me.. but not hard..." He reassured when Naraku narrowed his dark eyes. "it was just a warning spanking."

"Oh one of those." Naraku sighed. "Those enter-furry-ate me."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru agreed. "It makes me feel stupid and I don't like it."

"Same here." He nodded and flipped the magazine closed.

"So now what?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stared at him.

"I know." His eyes sparkled briefly before set the magazine aside and tackled Sesshoumaru down onto his back. "Gotcha!" He pinned his hands above his head.

"Hey no fair!" He wiggled under him to break free. "I wasn't ready."

"No no" Naraku shook his head. "You ALWAYS hafta be ready cause you'll never know when I'm going to get you." He leaned down until they were nose to nose. "Say it." He smirked.

"No" He shook his head.

"Then you're not getting up." He easily countered as he lifted up and tightened his hold upon his wrists when he nearly broke free. "Say it and I'll reward you."

Sesshoumaru stopped squirming and stared up at him. "With what?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "What do you want?"

Sesshoumaru stared at him thoughtfully for a long moment before he nodded. "Okay I know what I want."

"What?"

"You to go first this time." He nodded.

Naraku drew his brows slightly then slowly nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll go first BUT you have to do it all when you go; deal?"

"Alright..." He sighed. "deal."

"Good; now say it."

He locked his ambers with Naraku's nearly onyx eyes and smiled. "Naraku is all powerful and no other is allowed to protect me but him."

"The rest." He arched a brow at him.

"AAAANNND..." He drawled. "he's the best kisser in the world. I hate that part."

"Why?" He leaned down until their faces were just inches apart.

"Because how am I supposed to know if you are or not? You're the only one I've ever kissed."

"Because I'm the only one you're ever allowed to kiss that's why." He nodded with a small scowl marring his brow. "It makes the magic and we promised we would never ever make the magic with anyone else... EVER."

"I know." He nodded then lifted up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I just think it's funny when you get mad like that."

"Well I don't." He mockingly scowled. "You hurt my feelings now you hafta make em better."

"Okay" He smiled then wrapped his arms around his neck when he released his hands. "I'll give you lots and lots of kisses to make them feel better."

"I think that'll work." He gently stroked his lips against Sesshoumaru's. "I think that'll make me feel a lot better."

"Good" Sesshoumaru smiled then pressed their lips together and slipped his tongue deep into Naraku's hot mouth.

Naraku batted against the tongue invading his mouth for a long moment before he pulled back, sucked on his lip, then pressed the kiss deep into Sesshoumaru's mouth. The heat in his belly was shooting up his spine drawing a deep moan from the back of his throat. He knew there was something else, something more to this but he wasn't quite sure what else there was other than making all the magic with their mouths. He couldn't wait to talk to his cousin and find out if there was more him and Sesshoumaru could do to make that wonderful feeling deep within his pants and do it with Sesshoumaru.

They parted for a deep breath of air and stared at each other just getting lost in the warm feelings each was sending out for the other. "I want to do it now." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Me too." Naraku nodded. "But we hafta wait until everyone is asleep or we'll get caught."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru sighed deeply in annoyance. "I hate that we can't do what we want to do when we want to do it."

"I know but we'll be able to do a lot more stuff when we go camping next week. Our dads will go fishing with Inuyasha AND I think my mom is going to make dad take Kagome so they'll be too busy babysitting them to worry about what we're doing." He leered.

"That'd be cool." He grinned as his eyes brightened. "We could make the magic all we wanted and no one would ever know."

"Yea" Naraku nodded, sat up, grabbed the magazine, tucked it into his shirt, and got to his feet. "Come on lets go eat dinner so that way it'll be closer to bed time." He held his hand out to him and pulled him to his feet.

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded then took off running. "I'll beat you this time." He laughed.

Naraku giggled then took off after him not really caring if Sesshoumaru won this time or not.


	16. Chapter 16

"Shh..." Sesshoumaru whispered and pulled his bedroom door open.

"What are you doing?" Naraku whispered from behind him.

"Listen" Sesshoumaru nodded and pulled his door open far enough for the two of them to fit through and tip toe down the hall.

"That's your dad and Inuyasha's mom." Naraku whispered and nodded.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded back. "You wanna see what they're doing?"

"Well get caught." Naraku latched onto Sesshoumaru's arm and stopped him.

"So; the last time I got caught all dad did was send me back to my room and never said anything about it." He nodded as reassuringly as he could.

"Really? The last time I caught my parents doing that I thought my dad's head was going to explode and I had to take out the trash for a month."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and rolled his eyes deeply. "Just come on. He's not going to do anything to us; I promise."

"Okay" He shrugged and followed after him towards Toga and Izayoi's bedroom.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the handle to the door and as slowly and quietly as he could pulled the handle down until the latch released letting the door crack. He paused and listened to make sure his dad didn't hear him and when the moans from his father's room continued he cracked the door open far enough for them to peek in. "What are they doing?" Sesshoumaru whispered when his dad let off a long loud moan.

Naraku shook his head with a shrug not really sure what they were doing. Sure he had seen his parents doing stuff that caused them to make those same noises but he'd never seen them do it like that before.

They watched for several more moments before Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku back and quietly closed the door, grabbed his hand, and quickly pulled him back to his own room closing the door behind him. "I've never seen them do THAT before." He stared at his friend.

"I've never seen my parents do it either but..." He went over to Sesshoumaru's bed and pulled the magazine out from between the mattresses. "look." He flipped it open and held it up for his friend to see. "They do it in the magazine."

Sesshoumaru stared at the picture and nodded. "Yea but I never thought people REALLY did it that way I thought it was just a picture for the magazine."

"Me too." He nodded then grinned at him. "Did it make your belly feel funny like the magic when we watched them?"

He began nodding long before he answered. "Yea it did."

Naraku grinned at that. "You wanna do it?"

"Yea" He walked over to him. "I'll do it first and do all of it."

"No" Naraku shook his head. "I'll go first but you have to do it all. Remember we made a deal."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru agreed then began pulling his pajamas off. When he was completely naked he crawled up onto the bed, stretched out on his back, and grabbed onto the headboard in a white knuckled grip. "Ready" He nodded after he took a deep breath.

Naraku pulled his shirt off but left his pajama pants on then crawled up onto the bed and sat on his knees between Sesshoumaru's spread open legs. "Okay now remember you have to be quiet in case your dad might hear us."

"I know." Sesshoumaru growled just above a whisper. "I'm always quiet it's you that makes a lot of noise."

"Is not." Naraku sighed. "Now be quiet." He ordered then bent down grabbed Sesshoumaru half hard length and began licking on it like it was a sucker.

Sesshoumaru tried not to squirm and moan but it was very difficult because his insides felt like they were going to explode right out through his belly. "Naraku" He panted. "do it all."

"Sush" He scolded the writhing boy. "someone might hear." When Sesshoumaru nodded at him he nodded in return then leaned down once again to pick up where he left off then suddenly stopped and looked at him. "I'm going to taste it kay?"

Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows deeply. "Why?"

"Cause I want to see what it taste like. I saw my mom taste my dad's a couple of days ago and eat it all. So if she can do it I can too."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru nodded really unsure about the whole situation but quickly dismissed it when Naraku licked him one more time before he began to suck on him. He gripped tighter to the headboard as he clenched his eyes closed tightly against all the heat in his body. "I can't hold it." He panted a little too loudly but didn't care.

Naraku stared up his body and scowled at how loud he was being then grabbed the pillow and threw it down onto Sesshoumaru's face. If Sesshoumaru caused them to get caught he was going to beat the crap out of him. He gave one more long hard pull on him which caused Sesshoumaru to arch up and fill his mouth with his white stuff.

He wasn't really sure if he liked how it tasted or not. He pulled up when the last little bit filled his mouth, drew his brows deeply, and swallowed it still not quite sure what to make of the flavor.

Sesshoumaru pulled the pillow from his face when his breathing settled a bit, sat up, and scowled at his friend. "What did you do that for?"

"Because you're so loud." He hissed. "If we ever get caught it will be because of you."

"I'm not that loud." He pouted.

Naraku sighed deeply and shook his head. "Only because you don't think you are."

Sesshoumaru just stared at him not really having a counter argument to that. "So what did it taste like and did you like it?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I mean it didn't taste bad but not really good either." His dark brows furrowed deeply.

"Would you taste it again?"

His head began bobbing before he answered. "Yea"

This time Sesshoumaru drew his brows thoughtfully. "I'll taste yours then." He nodded. "If you can do it I can do it too."

"Really?" Naraku cocked his head to the side not believing Sesshoumaru would dare do such a thing. He hated how it felt on his face or hand so he couldn't imagine how he would handle it being in his mouth.

"Yea" He nodded determinedly. "I can do it." He bit out and tugged at Naraku's pants wanting them off before he lost the nerve.

"Okay" He shrugged not believing Sesshoumaru would do it. He got off the bed, pulled his pants off, and laid down where Sesshoumaru was just a moment ago.

Sesshoumaru stared down at his friend, took a deep breath, and leaned down giving Naraku's tip a quick lick before he swallowed him as deep as he could.

"Sesshoumaru" Naraku whispered in a pant and tried to keep still with each stroke his mouth made over him. In response to hearing his name he felt Sesshoumaru move a little quicker. "It's coming." He whispered in a deep moan to give his friend warning in case he decided to change his mind.

He was tempted to pull away but set his determination. If Naraku could do it he could do it too and if he didn't like it he would never EVER do it again.

"It's... coming... now!" He groaned and gave a small thrust to his hips.

Sesshoumaru felt the silky like substance fill his mouth and began swallowing just as fast as it came out of his friend. He kept sucking and licking until every last little drop was gone then sat up and stared down at him. "I liked it..." His eyes went wide. "a lot."

"Really?" He sat up and stared at him. "But I thought you hated how it felt on your skin."

"I do but I like how it tastes." He nodded. "I think I want to taste it again."

Naraku just stared at him before a slow smile crept upon his lips. "Okay; next time."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru agreed then crawled off the bed, got dressed, and watched as Naraku followed suit. "I hope your cousin knows of other ways we can do this..." He nodded. "I want to try other stuff with you."

"Me too." Naraku agreed. "But if this is the only way then I think that's okay too."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru sighed and got into the bed. "I just want more."

"So do I." He agreed, got into the bed, snuggled against Sesshoumaru's back, and wrapped his arm around him. "I'll try to talk to her before we go camping so we can do it in our secret place."

"I can't wait." He grinned then closed his eyes easily falling into a very contented sleep.

xx

"We passed... we passed... we passed..." Sesshoumaru sing songed and waved his test results in front of Onigumo's face.

"Knock it off." He growled and snatched the paper from the boy's hand.

"No dad." Naraku put his hands on his hips and glowered at his father. "We passed and you have to be happy for us." He nodded. "Now you have to take us to dinner wherever we want just like you promised."

Onigumo snorted and glowered at him. "I was hoping you would forget that little promise." He sighed deeply. "Alright I'll take you both after our camping trip." He nodded. "Deal?"

"But..." Sesshoumaru scowled at him.

"But nothing." He sighed. "Everything is packed and ready to go now. Your dad is already there with Inuyasha and Kagome setting up. We have to go now."

"Well can't I at least call mom and tell her." Naraku glowered at his father. "She wants to know."

"Fine" He grabbed the phone from his hip and handed it to him. "FROM THE CAR!" He bit out when Naraku opened the phone and began dialing while walking away from them. "Little bastard."

"I heard that." Sesshoumaru pointed a sharp finger at him.

"Yea and what are you going to do about it?" He challenged the boy.

"Tell"

"Who?"

Sesshoumaru smirked like he had just won some great victory. "Kikyo" He nodded smartly the got into the car before the man could respond to that; missing Onigumo rolling his eyes at him.

"Mom I'm going to be in seventh grade next year!" Naraku beamed into the phone. "Are you proud of me?"

"Very"

"Oh and Sesshoumaru too?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru too." She responded. "You are very smart young men and if you try really hard and study maybe you can skip seventh grade when you start next year or maybe skip eighth."

"That would be sooooo cool." His eyes widened. "Or maybe we could just skip the rest of school for the rest of our lives instead."

"I don't know about that." She chuckled. "I find it funny that you hate school so much and yet you're so good at it."

"Well because if I'm not good at it I'll have to do it again." He nodded. "I don't ever want to do it again."

"I'm glad to know what motivates you. Maybe you could use that same logic on vegetables once in awhile."

"Mom you keep serving them so it would never work." He sighed deeply. "If I knew that by eating them once I would never have to eat them again I'd eat them but everyday you cook them and expect me to eat them again and again."

"Because they're good for you." She counted with the same argument mothers have used for decades.

"If that was true dad would eat them everyday instead of hiding them in his napkin and throwing them away."

"HEY!" Onigumo growled as he glowered at his son through the rearview mirror. "Your mother doesn't need to know that!" He bit out.

"Well that's good to know."

"I don't think I was suppose to tell you; dad's face is turning red."

"What else does your father not want me to know about?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "I think he doesn't..." 

"NOTHING!" He hissed, reached back, and snatched the phone from him knowing full well where this was going. "Nothing" He growled into the phone. He couldn't trust his son beyond the length of his little finger; the bastard was always ratting him out on one thing or another. "I'm sure he's not my kid." He growled. "I never did any such thing!" He defended. "Look I..." He sighed deeply and glowered at his son through the mirror as his wife began lecturing him on what it means to be a father and an example to their kids. "You're going to pay for this." He then narrowed his eyes when Naraku shrugged at him.

"Well if you weren't always doing stuff mom didn't like you wouldn't have these problems." He nodded. "I can't help it if you're bad all the time."

"I'm not bad." He hissed. "Yes dear." He nodded not really sure what she was saying.

"Mom thinks so so it must be true."

"Just because you have your mother wrapped around your little finger doesn't mean she right all the time."

Naraku stared at him and shook his head. "Then why are you always doing what she says when she gets mad?" He arched a dark brow.

"Because it's just easier to agree to what she says and pretend that you're going to do it rather than actually doing it."

"Um..." Sesshoumaru smirked. "You remember she's still on the phone; right?"

His eyes widened hugely before he pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it for a split second. "Shit" He hissed then put the phone back to his ear and laughed nervously into it. "Just kidding honey you know..."

"Save it mister." Kikyo growled. "When you get home we are going to have a loooong talk about the influence you are putting on your son with that kind of behavior. Maybe you aren't really his father after all."

"Hey... now just a damn min..."

"No; I don't want to hear it. You better spend the weekend thinking about what you're going to say before you get home to keep me from either beating you to death or divorcing you AND it better be good!"

He pulled the phone from his ear with a sigh and flipped it closed when she hung up on him. "You are going to pay big time for that." He growled at his son.

"Why I'm not the one lying to mom all the time maybe you should tell her the truth once in a while so you don't get in trouble." He nodded.

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. "My dad just admits what he does; he says it saves him a whole lot of trouble in the long run. Whatever that means."

Onigumo snorted and shook his head. "That's because your dad is a fool either that or he's just scared of Izayoi."

"I think he's scared of her." Sesshoumaru grunted in disgust. "Which makes him a fool anyway."

"I agree." Onigumo nodded with a sigh. "If this is how things are starting for the weekend it's going to be one hell of a long camping trip." He reached over and flipped the radio on and tried to forget the phone call with his wife.


	17. Chapter 17

Oh this is effin hard writing ten year old boys; I don't know what they do for fun. Ugh the next chapters are going to take forever to write. Oh well on the positive side of things I finally got my other computer in to have my fic and stuff pulled off the hard drive and I'll have it back tomorrow which means on hiatus fics will be back in the works again. I can't wait!

xx

"DAD!" Sesshoumaru bit out loudly in extreme annoyance.

"What is it this time?" Toga matched his son's tone.

"Where is my stuff?" He sighed as he stared hard at his father. "I can't camp properly without it."

"I don't know; look for it." He growled. "It's not my job to keep track of YOUR stuff."

"You are dad that is your only job." Sesshoumaru growled. "Can't you do anything?"

"I can beat your ass; how about that?" His hand went to the buckle of his belt around his waist.

"You know when you get all old and stupid one of your kids is going to have to take care of you and I can say I'll probably just set you in the gutter and leave you." Sesshoumaru hissed and stormed to his father's truck.

"It'd probably be a lot more quieter without you around." He countered. "How in the hell did we have such smart assed little know it all bastards for sons?" He glared at his friend. "I swear they're getting worse as they get older."

"Tell me about it." Onigumo shook his head. "Do you think we could get away with leaving them up here and telling the wives we lost them or something?"

Toga shook his head. "No because they'll bring us back here to find them and we won't be allowed to do anything else for the rest of our lives until their baby boys are back in their arms to coddle."

"What I would give to have one camping trip with no kids and just a quiet weekend to myself." He looked over at Kagome when she ran up to him sobbing.

"Yasha pushed me..." She sobbed. "OWIEEEEEE!" She screamed and held tightly to her elbow.

"It can't be that bad." He picked her up and pulled her hand away from her arm revealing a small scratch.

"Boy" Toga snatched Inuyasha up when he ran past him. "Did you push her down."

"No" He shook his head. "She's a stupid girl and just fell down." Inuyasha nodded and tried to jerk himself free from his father's hold knowing full well he was in for a spanking.

"DADDY!" Kagome sobbed and buried her face into her father's neck.

"I need to beat someone and you'll do just fine." Toga growled at his boy and dragged him into the camper.

"You're okay." He rubbed her back.

"Huwrt daddy huwrt."

"Yes" He sighed. "maybe you should have stayed home with mommy."

She stopped sobbing, pulled back, and stared at him with tears still streaming down her cheeks. "No daddy I wants to be wifs yeeww." She nodded then again buried her face into his neck and continued to cry.

He smiled in spite of himself and began rocking her. "I think it's almost someone's bed time." He whispered as he began walking around the camp ground listening to her sobs until they became whimpers which then became hiccups as her breath slowly evened out until she was asleep.

xx

"Look" Naraku held up the little knife. "mom gave it to me and said to use it to kill snakes and stuff."

"Cool" Sesshoumaru plopped down onto the grass next to him. "So what are you going to do with it?"

"I dunno; kill something?"

Sesshoumaru snorted at that. "What? There's noting around here to kill right now."

He pressed his lips together as he stared around the little grassy area under the tree. "I don't know. We have to do something with it." He stared at him.

"Well..." Sesshoumaru sighed and looked around. "we can carve our names into the tree so everyone knows this is our spot."

"Yea" Naraku got onto his knees and faced the tree. "Wait I know what we could put that would be better." He nodded as he stabbed the tip of the knife into the tree and began digging deep into the bark scraping away.

Sesshoumaru cocked his head as he watched him and furrowed his brows. "What are you writing?"

"NH loves ST." He smiled hugely as he continued to carve into the tree.

"I like that." Sesshoumaru smiled and with each scratch of the knife his smile grew larger. The flutter in his stomach as he watched his friend work made him want to tackle him to the ground and kiss him to death... actually that was exactly what he was going to do as soon as he got done.

"There" Naraku nodded approvingly at his handiwork, put the knife away, then looked over at Sesshoumaru. "do you like it?"

"Yes" Sesshoumaru grinned then threw himself at his friend, wrapping his arms around his neck, and taking him down to the grass with a grunt.

"What are you doing?" Naraku questioned slightly annoyed.

"Kissing you." Sesshoumaru nodded then pressed his lips against Naraku's.

"For what?"

Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared down at him. "Because you love me."

"Yes I do." Naraku nodded then lifted up and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "Do you love me?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "If I didn't I wouldn't ever do this." He leaned down and buried his tongue deep into Naraku's hot mouth.

Naraku wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back just as deeply then locked stares with him when Sesshoumaru pulled away.

"Did you talk to your cousin?"

"No" He scowled. "but I'll make sure I talk to her when we get back."

"Oh" Sesshoumaru sighed disappointedly. "well I hope she knows or can tell you who does."

"Me too." He nodded and sat up when Sesshoumaru got off of him. "I just don't like not knowing."

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement then looked over when he heard footsteps coming their way.

"We're going fishing and I don't know why I'm asking but do either of you want to come?" Toga stared at them.

"No" Sesshoumaru shook his head. "dad you know we don't like to fish so why are you asking?"

"A momentary lapse of memory." He sighed with a shake of his head. "Well stay out of trouble then; though I highly doubt you two can do that for more than a couple of hours."

"Oh we can too." Naraku glowered at him. "Actually we would do just fine on our own if you and my dad didn't insist on being in our business."

"I'm a parent it's my job to be in your business and make sure you live a nice long life and if you get hungry for breakfast I left the cereal out for you just don't make a mess of it." He turned to leave but stopped when he spotted the carving in the tree. "What is that?" He turned and pointed.

"Our initials." Naraku shrugged. "I just carved them into the tree with the knife my mom gave me." He pulled it from his pocket and showed it to him. "See?"

He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Don't go anywhere I need to talk to you two; I'll be right back."

Sesshoumaru watched his father go then looked at Naraku with deeply drawn brows.

"I dunno." Naraku shrugged. "Parents are always weird like that."

"But do you think we're in trouble?"

"No" He shook his head. "if we were the vein in your dad's neck would have exploded like it always does."

"So what do you think it is?"

Naraku just shrugged and looked to the path when Toga returned and stood in front of them.

"Alright you two now I want to know what EXACTLY is going on between you that would cause you to carve that into the tree." He pointed at the carving but maintained his stare on the two of them.

"Why? What is wrong with it?" Sesshoumaru questioned back suspiciously as his amber eyes narrowed to deadly little slits.

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "We didn't do anything so it's none of your business."

"I highly doubt that." He nodded. "Now I'm going to ask one more time what have you done that would cause you to carve that into the tree?" When they both just stared at him silently he sighed. "Look you're not in trouble I just need to know are you two dating?"

"Dating?" Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Something like that." He nodded. "Do you kiss, hold hands, have sex?" He asked the last one with an edge to his voice.

"No we haven't had sex." Naraku growled. "We're not sure if boys can have sex together." He nodded.

"Okay but you have done the other stuff then." He nodded.

Sesshoumaru stared at his father in annoyance at being interrogated like this. "Yea we kiss and stuff all the time; so what dad it's none of your business anyway."

"I thought so." Toga sighed deeply. "Alright look I don't have a problem with you two kissing and whatever you do just shy of having sex; but your dad..." He looked pointedly at Naraku. "will. So I strongly suggest that you keep your behavior down to a minimum around others."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku with silver brows drawn deeply only to find his friend wasn't pleased with this at all.

Naraku stared hard at the man. "If my dad doesn't like it I don't care!" He growled. "This is my life and I can do what I want!"

"True" Toga nodded. "but I'm just trying to save you a lot of trouble later. However if you want your dad to know by all means tell him and then lets just see what he's going to do."

"What?" Naraku questioned suspiciously.

"I don't know but I'm sure you won't like it." He nodded curtly deciding it would probably be best if he didn't tell him that Onigumo may just very well separate them for the next several years to come. He didn't want to spend the next week arguing with the two boys about it when Naraku confronted his father which he was sure the boy would do.

"How come you're not mad about it?" Naraku questioned rather confused by the whole situation of Toga being okay with it but not his own father.

Toga looked at his boy. "Because I've expected it since you were little so I've had time to deal with it. Your father on the other hand refuses to face it or accept it therefore he won't be as okay with it as I am."

"Well that's stupid." Sesshoumaru nodded in irritation. "It's none of his business what we do anyway."

"It is." Toga nodded curtly. "As long as you are under age and considered children everything you do is the parents business no matter how much you hate it. Understood?"

"No" He growled. "I can think for myself I don't need you or anyone else to do it for me."

"True but you also need my money to make sure you have food in your belly and a place to sleep and so long as I am the one providing such luxuries for you you will obey my rules."

"Well I could make my own money if you'd let me go to work." He easily countered.

"No one is going to hire a ten year old to work for them and about the only job you could get now is either yard work for the neighbors or opening a lemonade stand."

"Yard work?" Naraku cringed.

"Lemonade?" Sesshoumaru made the same face his friend was making. "No way."

"So you see I'm all you've got boy." Toga nodded. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you because that hand can lay a belt to your backside." He nodded at him.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and snorted. "Stop being so old."

"I'm not old." He growled.

"Uh huh." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Look you have lots of wrinkles right here." He pressed his finger against his temple by his eye. "Only REALLY old people have wrinkles there."

Toga glowered at him and shook his head. "I should have left your little butt at home."

"Why didn't you?" He questioned. "I didn't really want to come anyway."

"Me neither." Naraku nodded.

Golden eyes widened hugely. "You two practically begged to come on this trip." He hissed.

"No we didn't." Naraku scoffed. "You and dad made us come."

"Yep" Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

He gnashed his teeth together as he stared at the two of them then turned and stormed away before he acted out on his desire to beat them both senseless. "Damn little bastards." He growled.

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku and smirked. "He's so easy."

"I know." Naraku nodded. "Wish my dad was that easy."

"He is." Sesshoumaru nodded. "We just have to do it different."

"Yea" He stared at him. "so what should we do now?"

"Inuyasha's mom bought me a bunch of those science toys to bring; we can do those."

Naraku cringed. "That sounds boring like stuff we do at school."

"Yea" Sesshoumaru nodded. "but my dad didn't want me to bring them because he said we would blow something up."

"Blow stuff up?" Naraku questioned wide eyed. "Okay let's do those." He nodded excitedly.

"Okay I'll go get them." Sesshoumaru nodded, jumped up, and took off back to the main camp where his father's car was while trying to decide what he was going to blow up.


	18. Chapter 18

A year later an update but hey it's kinda expected of me so meh. At least I eventually get back around to my stalled fics and don't leave ya hangin forever a year or two maybe but not forever. So hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"This is stupid." Sesshoumaru growled as he stared at all the bottles and boxes labeled with their contents.

"Yea" Naraku nodded. "This is all the same stuff my mom keeps in the kitchen."

"How are we supposed to blow stuff up with this?"

Naraku stared at the stuff in his hand and shook his head before he suddenly smirked. "Oh yes." He grinned and looked over at his friend. "Look" He held the box up for Sesshoumaru to see.

"What?" Sesshoumaru drew his brows obviously not seeing what Naraku was seeing.

"The volcano." Naraku nodded encouragingly.

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at it before his eyes widened in excitement. "Let's do it." He nodded.

"Alright; where?"

Sesshoumaru took the directions from his hand. "Well it says we need to do this in a container like one of those bottles or something."

Naraku took the instructions from him and cringed. "No that's only if you're going to use a little bit. Those bottles won't hold the whole box." He looked over at him. "The cooler would be big enough or the sink in the camper might." He drew his brows thoughtfully.

"If we do it in the camper and it gets everywhere we'll probably get beat." Sesshoumaru nodded. "So I think the cooler would be best but where are we going to put the food?"

"In the other cooler." Naraku nodded as he stood up. "Or we can just put it on the table and let our dads figure out what to do with it."

"Okay" Sesshoumaru agreed and stood up next to.

"Come on lets empty the cooler and get back before they show up and ruin everything." He took off running towards their father's camp.

"Alright." Sesshoumaru nodded as he followed him.

xx

Onigumo ground his teeth in agitation as he stared at all the food sitting on the table obviously taken from the missing cooler. There it all sat in the sun available for any insect to feast upon to their hearts content. "I'll kill em." He growled.

"Take a number." Toga bit out in annoyance. "Why do we bring them with us every year when we know what's going to happen?"

"I blame a complete lapse of memory." Onigumo nodded.

Toga grunted at that and turned to where he could hear the two cheering. "That or we're complete sadists and this is how we sate our need for punishment."

"I like my thought better." Onigumo nodded. "So draw straws?" He questioned his friend with an arched brow.

Toga cut his eyes over to his son and Kagome digging in the mud puddle and throwing clumps of mud at each other. "I'll get them." He smirked and walked off.

Onigumo drew his brows then looked over at his daughter when she giggled madly from Inuyasha dumping two handfuls of mud on her head. "Bastard." He growled then went to putting the food away before it went bad and deciding to deal with the two muddy children later.

xx

"What in all hells do you two think you are doing?" Toga nearly bellowed.

"Making a volcano." Sesshoumaru shrugged then grabbed a handful of the foamy mixture and threw it at Naraku.

"Is that how the directions said to make it?" He demanded with a grind of his teeth.

"No." Naraku stared up at him with a foam covered face and a handful to throw back at Sesshoumaru. "But we thought this would be better." He waved his empty hand around him at the mess of foam all over the place. "And it was." He nodded then chased after his friend.

He could feel the muscle under his eye twitching along with more gray hairs than he could count sprouting new roots. However before he could do anything else this nightmare suddenly turned worse. He watched it happen and knew he should move his feet to prevent it. However his feet remained rooted to the spot as he watched his son fall head first to the ground. He saw it before it happened; he could see the point of the rock slicing into his son's head splitting the skin open deeply.

Sesshoumaru sat up dazed for a moment with wide gold eyes before his bottom lip began to quiver. He tried to hold it in but the pain in his head and the blood covering his left eye terrified him.

Toga was at his son's side in an instant. "Son?" He pushed Sesshoumaru's bangs back and stared at the large bleeding gash on his head.

"Daddy?" Sesshoumaru looked up at his father his eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay son." He released his hair, stood up, and picked him up. "Naraku go get me a towel or something and meet me by the car."

"Okay." Naraku nodded and took off running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"What's going on?" Onigumo questioned his son when he came running into the camp like the forest was on fire.

"Sesshoumaru fell down, hit his head on a rock, and I need a towel to stop him from bleeding to death." He cried out in a panic as he stood in the middle of the camp looking around frantically.

"Calm down son." Onigumo nodded and grabbed the hand towel off the table.

"No dad!" He yelled. "Sesshoumaru's hurt and I have to take care of him!"

Onigumo felt that sick feeling in his gut again. It always seemed to flare up when the relationship between the two boys seemed just a little too close. Perhaps it was time to revisit the idea of splitting them up for awhile. Then again he could just insult his wife and get a black eye and save himself a lot of trouble.

"Dad!" Naraku growled and jerked the towel from his hand when Toga appeared with Sesshoumaru in his arms.

"Sesshoumaru press the towel to your head." Toga ordered when Naraku held said item out to them.

"Okay." Sesshoumaru whispered in a daze with a whimper.

"How bad is it?" Onigumo questioned as he stared at them.

"Stitches; definitely." Toga sighed and made for the car.

"I'm coming." Naraku said before anyone could tell him no.

"Fine." Toga answered before Onigumo could say anything. "It'll keep Sesshoumaru calm." He nodded at him. "I'll call you from the hospital and drop them off with their mother's after."

"Alright." Onigumo nodded and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm when he ran past him to go with his father. "No you stay here with me."

"But daddy!" Inuyasha bellowed and struggled to break free.

"He'll be back in a little while how about lunch or something while we wait." He sighed when he looked down and found his mud covered daughter wrapped around his leg. "I need a kid-less vacation."

xx

Sesshoumaru lay on the hospital bed with Naraku kneeling on the bed next to him. "It hurts." He whimpered when the doctor accidentally brushed his fingers over the gash.

"I know." Naraku held his hand tightly. "Just look at me and it won't hurt so bad."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru whispered.

"Alright Sesshoumaru you're going to feel a prick." The doctor said from above him. "Are you ready?"

Sesshoumaru gripped Naraku's hand tighter with his left hand and held his father's with his right though he kept his eyes locked tight with Naraku's onyx. "Ready." He answered after he took a deep breath.

"It's okay." Naraku cooed when Sesshoumaru flinched and whimpered as tears seeped out of the corners of his eyes.

"It hurts." His lip quivered.

Naraku gently wiped the tears away with his free hand. "I know but just look at me and you'll be okay." He whispered. "I'm here with you always."

"Always." Sesshoumaru repeated and clutched their clasped hands to his chest. "Yea we'll always be together." His gold eyes shone brightly as he stared up at his friend.

"Of course," Naraku responded and gently with the backs of his fingers caressed Sesshoumaru's cheek. "we're best friends and best friend's stay together forever."

Toga watched the two boys and felt as if the world had fallen away from them and he was trapped unable to escape this private moment. The feeling that he was intruding on something that was so utterly intimate had him consciously turning to look away. He did not belong in this moment and felt like he was spying on something not meant for his eyes.

The tenderness shared between them was something like he had never seen. Well outside those silly romance movies Izayoi watched all the time. However even those seemed to pale in comparison to what he saw between the two boys. He was half... no completely expecting them to profess their love for each other right here right now.

There was no way around it; Sesshoumaru and Naraku were meant for each other he could see it in their eyes and in their behavior. He always suspected that they were born for one another but he always figured it was just a simple kind of love. The kind of love a man and wife would feel for each other or boyfriend/girlfriend or any other kind of relationship two beings shared.

He was sure they had no understanding of the feelings they had for one another but he understood perfectly well; it was soul consuming love. The kind of love that if one died the other would soon follow into the grave from despair.

"All done." The doctor announced after taping the bandage to Sesshoumaru's head. "Keep this on for a day. Here's some antibiotic cream to put on the cut to prevent infection. Keep it clean and come back in seven days and we'll remove the stitches."

Toga released his son's hand and took the cream from the doctor. "Thank you." He mumbled still stuck in that moment shared between the two boys feeling like he couldn't escape. Somewhere in the haziness of his mind he could see the doctor glancing back and forth between him and his son. He knew exactly what was on the man's mind and prayed to all he knew the man wouldn't question him or say anything. For how would he answer or respond when he couldn't understand it fully himself.

Sesshoumaru slowly sat up and gently prodded his forehead. "My head is numb; it feels weird."

"How can it feel weird if it's numb?" Naraku countered.

"It just does." Sesshoumaru bit back with a sniffle as his tears died away. "I can feel it but at the same time I can't and it feels funny."

"That makes no sense." Naraku argued back.

The argument between the two snapped Toga out of the fog clouding his mind. "Do you two have to argue about every little thing?" He questioned trying to get his mind back in order.

"No." Naraku huffed. "And we're not arguing. I'm just telling Sesshoumaru that if his head is numb he can't feel it."

"I can so!" Sesshoumaru glowered at his friend before his father could respond.

"You can not!"

"Can!"

"Can it both of you!" Toga growled. "Before I make your stay at the hospital a permanent one."

"That's child abuse." Sesshoumaru turned his glare to his father as he slid off the bed.

"Yea you'll go to jail." Naraku nodded knowingly then jumped off the bed and moved to stand next to Sesshoumaru.

"Well it would definitely be a lot more quieter without you two around." He grumbled and turned to leave the room. "Come on lets get you two home."

"Home?" Naraku drew his brows. "But what about our camping trip?"

"Your trip is over." Toga answered as he led the way out of the hospital. "Sesshoumaru is injured and should stay home so he doesn't get it dirty, get an infection, and cause his head to rot and fall off."

"That wouldn't happen." Sesshoumaru snorted knowingly.

Toga snorted in return. "Even so you're still going home and if you want Naraku can spend the weekend with you at the house or at his house or whichever."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru brightened.

"Yea." Naraku agreed. "A whole weekend for just ourselves; awesome!"

After that scene in the hospital he wasn't all that sure he wanted them alone together ever... well at least until they were adults anyway. Yes he was going to have to keep a very close eye on them both and make sure this relationship of theirs didn't get too far out of hand too soon.

xx

"You can stay with me tonight." Naraku nodded as he eyed Sesshoumaru over critically. "It'll be safer that way."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru agreed and turned to the two adults staring at them. "Okay?"

"If you want." Toga nodded then looked at Izayoi. "I'm going to head back and let Onigumo know everything is okay. I'll see you in a couple of days." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Actually he had to get away from everyone for a bit so he could clear his head and really consider what to do about Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

"Alright." She smiled at him. "And give my baby a kiss for me."

Toga snorted at that and looked at his son. "I'll see you when I get back and stay out of trouble."

"I will." Sesshoumaru huffed.

"I'm sure." Toga grunted then turned and headed out the door to go back to the campground.

"So;" Izayoi looked at the two boys. "are you hungry?"

"Nah." Naraku shook his head.

"Me neither." Sesshoumaru nodded. "I'm just kinda tired."

"I'm sure you are you've had one busy day." She smiled lovingly at him. "How about you go and watch TV for awhile and if you get hungry I'll make you some lunch."

"But I thought we were going to go to my house." Naraku scowled.

"When your mother gets home you can." Izayoi nodded at him. "I'll get Sesshoumaru's stuff together so you'll be ready when she does get home. So until then go watch TV or something but no rough housing."

"Alright." Sesshoumaru nodded then turned and left the kitchen to head to the living room with Naraku right behind him.


	19. Chapter 19

Toga sighed deeply and shook his head. "Of the four of us you're the only one who is truly open minded when it comes to this sort of thing."

Kikyo cocked her head to the side slightly. "Toga what is it? First you pace around in front of me for five minutes, then you start to say something only to stop and pace again, and now you've said that same thing three times. So what is it?" She huffed slightly not all that irritated by the man's behavior. She knew Toga as well as anyone and knew that whatever was bothering him must not be all that serious but serious enough to bother the man deeply.

He jabbed his fingers though his hair stressfully. "It's about our boys." He started then relayed what he saw at the hospital.

Kikyo just shrugged. "So."

"So?" He furrowed his brows slightly though not all that surprised by her reaction.

"Yea so." She nodded. "I've always known that their relationship was unique and special to only them. If they love each other so what. You've said it yourself many times; they were born for each other."

"I know but I just don't want them taking their relationship too far; if you know what I mean." He sighed deeply. "They're still young."

She watched as his fingers clenched and unclenched in nervousness. "Yes I know what you mean." She saved him from having to spell it out. "Though we can't be sure they haven't done anything else either; especially with all the porn magazines you and Onigumo have hidden all over the place." She narrowed her eyes at him. "I've seen them sitting out in the yard flipping through your magazines on more occasions than I care to count."

Toga paled noticeably. "I know they've looked at them but I didn't think it was that often."

She snorted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Stay at home moms see everything." She nodded curtly and leaned against her car. "Look I don't have a problem with their relationship either and just like you I don't want them to take it too far too early."

"Well so far all they do is kiss; or so they say but with those two you can't be too sure. They're the most secretive boys I've ever known." He leaned against his own car and again ran his fingers through his hair nervously. "Aside from the sex issue my other concern is your husband." He gave her a knowing stare. "Just the mention of any relationship between our boys and he wants to send Naraku to military school clear on the other side of the world." He sighed and looked thoughtfully at the ground. "I worry he's going to split them up and if he does..." He trailed off as he slowly looked up at her.

Kikyo snorted. "Don't you worry about him." She nodded. "I already have that issue under tight control and if he tries anything he knows what I'll do to him."

"Yes but what about the other aspect of their relationship?"

It was her turn to sigh deeply. "He'll have to work through his issues on his own; he knows the consequences of his close mindedness. He'll just have to decide what's more important not accepting it and losing his son or having a relationship with Naraku no matter his life choices."

"I suppose." He nodded at her. "I just don't want our boys to suffer or grow to hate us all because of this."

"They won't." She reassured. "As long as we support them and don't judge them for who they are and the decisions they make everything will be fine."

"Tell that to your husband." He snorted.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "And what about Izayoi? Does she know?"

"I don't know." He shook his head. "I know she suspects something but if she does know anything she's never mentioned it."

"Perhaps you should talk to her too." She urged. "Just to make sure so she's not shocked about it later."

He nodded. "I'll talk to her when I get home from the trip."

"Well you go and don't worry about it; everything will work itself out in time." She patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks." He gave her a small smile and turned towards his car and opened the door. "Oh and one more thing." He turned back to her stopping her from getting into her own car.

"What?"

"Since you're so much better with these sort of things maybe you could talk to them about..." he trailed off and took a deep breath. "sex?"

Kikyo chuckled at that and gave a small shake of her head. "Don't worry I'll take care of it. You just go and have fun. Oh and make sure my husband brings my girl home relatively unharmed."

He snorted. "Believe me your little girl is safer with Onigumo than anyone else in this world. That'll probably be our only saving grace when the time comes for him to deal with our boys."

"You know what; that gives me one hell of a good idea in how to deal with that stubborn mule." She smirked darkly at him. "I'll see you when you get back; have fun." She got in the car before he could respond and left.

Toga watched her go and shook his head. "That is one evil woman." He chuckled. "Glad she's not my wife." He smirked and got into his own car and headed back to Onigumo to save him from Inuyasha's temper.

xx

"Mom?"

"What?" Kikyo looked at her son standing in the kitchen with the phone in his hand.

"What's cousin Kagura's number?"

She drew her brows deeply at him. "Why do you want to call her? I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't." He huffed. "And I just want to talk to her; okay?"

"About what?" She suddenly narrowed her eyes upon him. Knowing her son as she did what ever he wanted to talk to his troublesome cousin about probably wasn't anything good.

"None of your business; that's what." He stared at her with the same look she was giving him.

She walked into the kitchen, snatched the phone from his hand, and crossed her arms over her chest superiorly. "First you'll watch your tone mister. Secondly it is my business as your mother; everything you do and say is my business."

Naraku scrunched his nose. "You sound like Toga."

"Don't change the subject. Now why do you want to call Kagura."

Naraku looked from his mother to Sesshoumaru who gave a curt shake of his head then looked back to his mother. "It's private okay."

"Anything private concerning Kagura concerns me." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Now spill it mister; why do you want to talk to her?"

"Never mind then!" He bit out and meant to storm to his room but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

She spun him to face her once again and sighed deeply. "Naraku what is it?"

"You'll get mad." He nodded with another glace over at Sesshoumaru.

Kikyo kneeled down in front of him making him several inches taller than herself. "Have I ever gotten mad at you for asking me questions?"

"No." He shook his head. "But this is different."

She watched as he once again looked over at Sesshoumaru and slowly began to add it together remember her talk with Toga earlier that day. "Is this about sex?"

"Sorta." He shifted nervously.

"Sorta? Sorta how?" She grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her. "Naraku just ask me."

"Well I was wondering if boys had sex the same way you and dad have sex." He questioned nearly blushing. "And if girls do it the same way too. Does everyone have sex the same or is it different for boys, girls, moms, and dads, and everyone?"

Sesshoumaru moved to stand next to Naraku and looked at the woman. "Can everyone have sex or only certain people?"

"Yea." Naraku nodded his head.

Kikyo just stared between the two of them. "Why are you asking all of a sudden? Where is all of this coming from?"

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and nudged Naraku. "Tell her."

Naraku toed the floor nervously. "If I say will you get mad?" He stared at her hopefully.

She sighed deeply knowing exactly where these questions were coming from. "It's dad's magazines; isn't it."

Naraku widened his eyes slightly as he stared at her.

"What; you think I don't know what you do when you think no one is looking." She smirked at him. "I'm mom; I'm all knowing all seeing and I see everything you do."

"Everything?" He questioned as he stared fearfully at her.

"Well..." she smiled reassuringly at him. "not quite everything but most everything; For instance when you two are in the back yard looking at daddy's naughty magazines."

"Oh." He looked down at his feet again and cringed.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble this time." She grabbed him by the chin and lifted his face so she could look into his eyes. "Now look I'll explain some things about sex but other things you're still too young to know." She stood up and waved them to sit down at the kitchen table.

"Why can't we know?" Sesshoumaru scowled as he sat down next to Naraku. "If it's so bad that we can't know then no one should do it." He nodded at her.

Kikyo sat down and sighed deeply in preparation to explain sex to two overly intelligent ten year olds. She was sure this was going to be a day burned into her memory for the rest of her life.

xx

Naraku crawled up onto his bed and straddled the boy lying shirtless on his bed. "Does it still hurt?"

"A little." Sesshoumaru nodded and placed his hands on Naraku's hips. "Do you think what your mom said about sex was true?"

"I don't know." He sighed with a small shake of his head. "I'm still going to ask my cousin and see what she says anyway."

"What if she says the same thing as your mom?"

He gave a small shrug of his shoulder. "Then I guess it meant my mom was telling the truth. Though;" he scowled. "I just don't think she was."

"Me neither." Sesshoumaru agreed. "I've never heard that it was against the law to have sex before you were eighteen."

"Yea and what's weird is that my mom was with my dad before she was eighteen and I think they had sex." He nodded. "So I'm sure she's lying."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply in annoyance. "Why are they always lying to us? We're not stupid!"

"I know; huh. Parents are stupid." He nodded. "But who cares they still can't stop us from making magic." He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's.

"Yea." Sesshoumaru whispered causing his lips to brush lightly against Naraku's. "The magic is ours only." He finished then closed the small distance to bury his tongue deep into Naraku's hot cavern.

Naraku pulled back when he felt his insides twisting and turning in excitement almost painfully. "We can't do it tonight."

Sesshoumaru scowled at that. "Why not?" He questioned with a biting edge to his voice.

"Because you're hurt and you need to rest so you can get better faster." He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips before he could respond to that. "Maybe we'll do it tomorrow when your head doesn't hurt so bad." He laid down next to him, curled his arm over his form, and pulled him tightly against his body.

"It doesn't hurt that bad now." He argued with a scowl.

"I don't care." Naraku yawned. "I want you to sleep and get better."

Sesshoumaru sighed irritably. "But..." He nearly pouted.

"Shhh..." Naraku whispered against his ear. "We have the rest of our lives to make magic. One night without it won't matter."

"I guess." He nodded though he didn't like it. Then again he was here with Naraku now being held in his arms so it wasn't sooo bad. "Naraku?"

"What?"

"Goodnight."

Naraku smiled at that and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Love you too."

Sesshoumaru smiled at that and closed his eyes to go to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

I know you'll all be on pins and needles at the end and want the next chapter A.S.A.P! but you'll just have to wait... about a week or so for the update. He... He... Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"How would you two like to go to summer camp?"

"No way!" Naraku cringed.

"Yea." Sesshoumaru matched the face his friend was making. "Summer camp is stupid and only losers do that stuff."

Izayoi exchanged glances with Kikyo and sighed. "Well what do you want to do then? Sit around the house all summer?"

"What's wrong with that?" Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "We don't bother you so if we're here it doesn't matter."

"You two need to do something that builds character." Kikyo crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mom!" Naraku growled in annoyance. "Every time you or dad tell me I need to do something to build character I end up doing stupid stuff I don't like."

"And that's what builds character." She nodded at him.

"Well that's dumb." He glared at her.

"Either way you two need to do something besides hanging around the house." She matched the glare he was giving her.

"Look" Sesshoumaru huffed. "we don't sit around the house. You only think we do because you don't have anything else to do. You should get a hobby." He nodded.

"Well if we didn't have two little trouble makers to worry about every other second of the day we would get a hobby." Izayoi arched a brow at them.

"We're not trouble makers!" Sesshoumaru bit out. "You just say that because you don't like me!"

"That's not true." She defended a little shocked he would say such a thing.

"It is so." He glared at her. "You want my dad all to yourself and Inuyasha. So you're trying to get rid of me." His eyes narrowed to deep little slits. "I'm going to tell my dad you don't want me here anymore."

"I never said I didn't want you here." She stared down at him in a mother like fashion. "We've been through this before and you're only acting like this to get your way."

"Nuh-huh." He snorted.

"Oh? So this isn't about not going to summer camp and staying home?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well..."

"Never mind." Naraku cut him off getting annoyed with the whole situation. "Look; we're not going to summer camp so leave us alone. We'll find something to do that doesn't bother you." He glared between the two women.

"Fine." Kikyo sighed and waved her hand through the air. "You can do whatever you want within reason until your dads get home then you're their problem."

"Fine." Naraku nodded curtly at her, grabbed Sesshoumaru by the hand, and pulled him out of the house into the backyard. "Come on we're going to go call my cousin while my mom and Izayoi are busy talking."

"Did you get her number?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he followed Naraku up the little ladder and over the wall.

"Yep I found it in my mom's address book when she wasn't looking."

"Cool I wonder what she's going to say." Sesshoumaru wondered a little excitedly.

"Me too." Naraku agreed as he opened the back door to his house. "Alright you watch for my mom while I call her." He ordered as he picked up the phone off the base on the counter.

"Okay." Sesshoumaru nodded and kept a look out through the back door while keeping an ear open to Naraku's conversation with his cousin.

xx

"So what do you think that was all about?" Izayoi sat down on the couch.

Kikyo sat on the love seat facing Izayoi and sighed deeply as she stared at her friend. "Let me ask you something."

"What?" She looked over at her with brows drawn slightly.

"How much do you know about their relationship? I mean REALLY know about it." She emphasized.

Izayoi drew her brows even further. "Well I know they're close; best friends and all."

Kikyo sighed again and shook her head. "No; it's closer than that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she stared at the woman pointedly. "they are dating now and probably have been for a long time."

"Like dating?" Her eyes widened. "Dating dating?"

"Dating dating." Kikyo nodded. "And if Toga's guess is right they'll only ever date each other."

Izayoi just stared at the woman trying to sort out the vast amounts of information laid out before her with that last statement. "Wait Toga knows and never said anything?"

"Well I think he's still trying to work it out himself." She nodded. "He's more concerned with the sex part of it more than anything and I can't blame him." She shrugged. "My concern however is Onigumo. He suspects it and if he finds anything going on between them he'll try to split them up." She shook her head. "Which will come back to bite us all in the ass later on."

"I don't understand." Izayoi shook her head completely confused. "Our boys are dating, Toga and you are okay with it, Onigumo's not, we can't split them up, and they're having sex?"

"Well that's the short of it." Kikyo chuckled. "Though I don't think they're having sex... yet."

"What makes you so sure of that?"

"Ah..." she sighed. "they asked me the other day if boys could have sex and if so how did boys do it."

Izayoi stared wide eyed at the woman. "What did you say?"

"I told them that boys could have sex but not until they were eighteen when their bodies would be ready to have sex."

"And they believed that?" She arched a brow at her.

"Doubtful." She sighed. "But that's the best I could come up with especially with Naraku trying to get a hold of his cousin." She sat back in the couch tiredly. "If he manages to talk to her I don't know what'll happen."

"Maybe you should talk to her first just in case." Izayoi pointed out.

"I did but it won't do any good." She shook her head disgustedly. "She'll do what she wants no matter what anyone has to say about it and damn the consequences."

xx

"No way." Naraku wrinkled his nose. "You're lying."

Sesshoumaru cut a glance over to his friend wondering what his cousin was saying to him.

"But my mom said..." He cut off and stared wide eyed at Sesshoumaru. "Are you sure?"

"Hurry up." Sesshoumaru hissed wanting to know what she was saying.

"But..." Naraku sighed. "I would if my dad didn't lock the computer." He huffed. "I do to!" He yelled suddenly.

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned wanting to know what they were talking about; whatever it was sounded important.

"Yes; have you?" He bit back then was silent for a moment. "With Sesshoumaru that's who!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his friend with brows drawn deeply more curious not than ever.

"Yes my mom knows; we told her!" He scowled like Kagura was standing right in front of him. "She's the one who said we couldn't until we were eighteen." He sighed deeply completely disgusted with the whole situation. "Fine! I will!" With that he hung the phone up on her.

"What did she say?" Sesshoumaru questioned expectantly.

"She said that boys have sex almost the same way boys and girls do only they do it in the behind." He nodded.

"Nuh-huh." Sesshoumaru cringed.

"Uh-huh." He nodded at him. "So either she's lying or my mom is lying."

"I think your cousin was lying." Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Me too." Naraku agreed. "Because my mom would never lie to me no matter what."

"So I guess all we can do is the same thing we already do?" Sesshoumaru furrowed his brows.

Naraku nodded disappointedly. "Yea."

"But I wanted to do other things." He scowled. "I mean if boys and girls have sex the same way why can't we?"

"Well we can try it the way my cousin said and see." Naraku suggested.

"I don't know." Sesshoumaru fidgeted. "Maybe we should find out more and make sure."

"Okay." He shrugged. "Maybe we can ask people at karate class or something." He suggested also wanting to make sure before they did what his cousin said boys did to have sex. However he didn't care all that much if they could have sex or not; as long as he as Sesshoumaru were together that was all that mattered.

xx

"Inuyasha's mom; can we go swimming?" Sesshoumaru stood in front of the woman already wearing his swim trunks.

"Okay first thing call me Izayoi." She stared at him. "Secondly you can only go swimming if your room is clean."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers deeply upon her. "Of course it's clean; it's always clean."

"Your closet too?" She arched a brow at him.

"Yes." He huffed as he continued to glower at her. "I don't see what the big deal is if my closet or even my bedroom is messy. You don't have to live in there so you shouldn't care."

"True." She agreed. "However as the woman of the house I like things to be clean and that includes your room and closet."

He snorted at that. "That's dumb. Dad's side of the closet is messy and I don't ever see you telling him about it." He nodded curtly at her.

"Oh believe me my dear boy your daddy hears about it all the time." She smirked at him. "Alright let me check your stitches and then you can go swimming."

"Good." He stepped up to her and lifted his bangs so she could look at them.

"So are you and Naraku are dating now?" She mentioned casually.

"What?" He scowled up at her when she dropped his bangs and stared down at him. "We're not dating."

"Oh?" She arched a brow. "Do you hold hands and kiss?"

"How do you know that?" Naraku stared suspiciously at her.

"Because I'm a mom."

"Oh." He scowled remembering what his own mother said to him the other day about mom's seeing all. "Mom's know all and see all." He nodded at Sesshoumaru when he stared at him.

"Oh yea." Sesshoumaru nodded then looked back at Izayoi. "So what if we kiss and stuff it's none of your business."

"Just making conversation." She nodded down at him. "You're stitches are fine; you can swim today."

"Well keep that conversation to yourself." Naraku growled then turned and stormed to the door with Sesshoumaru right behind him.

"Yea." Sesshoumaru agreed with a glare at her then turned and shut the door behind him.

Izayoi sighed deeply and shook her head. "How does Kikyo put up with Naraku's smart mouth? I'll never understand it." She watched the two boys through the kitchen window obviously throwing a fit about her questioning of their relationship; based on them flinging their towels to the ground in a huff.

She couldn't get her conversation with Kikyo out of her head. It wasn't so much that she had a problem with them dating it was their lack of other friends that always bothered her.

Never once could she ever remember Sesshoumaru bringing home another friend, going to other kid's birthday parties, slumber parties, nothing. As far as she could remember it's always just been him and Naraku.

It wasn't healthy.

They both needed friends other than each other. Maybe she should talk to Toga about having Sesshoumaru put into public school or another private school somewhere else. It wouldn't kill them to be apart for eight hours a day and they would still see each other after school and on the weekends.

Though there was another problem; Kikyo. It was no secret she was very protective over Naraku's relationship with Sesshoumaru; but she couldn't figure out why. Did it not bother the woman that Naraku had no other friends besides Sesshoumaru?

She reached over and grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed Kikyo's number. She had to find out why the woman was the way she was about Naraku's and Sesshoumaru's relationship.

"Hello."

"Hi." Izayoi responded when Kikyo answered. "I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Well it's about our boys;" she sighed. "I was wondering why are you so protective of their friendship? I mean doesn't it bother you that neither of them have other friends besides each other?"

"It used to." Kikyo sighed.

"Used to?" Izayoi questioned. "What happened to change your mind?"

"Well it all started when Naraku was about four. That was the first I heard about the dream."

Izayoi drew her brows deeply. "Dream?"

"Naraku has had the same reoccurring dream according to him since he was old enough to remember them. He used to think they were nightmares. He would come into my room in tears in the middle of the night saying it was the worst nightmare of his LIVES." She emphasized.

If possible her brows drew even further. "Lives? I don't understand."

"Neither did I until he told me the dream and I was shocked that a child was having dreams like that with no knowledge of such things."

"What was the dream?" She questioned completely intrigued.

Kikyo sighed deeply. "Well it goes something like this..."


	21. Chapter 21

I know I said a week or so before the update but I only said that because I love messing with you guys especially on big cliff hangers like in the last chapter. Yes I be an evil evil author but an okay one when there aren't any cliffy's. Whelp hope you enjoy. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and the italic parts are of Naraku's dream with an explanation by Kikyo after. YEEEE...

xx

_"Put them on the table." Being one said with a wave of his hand to the table in front of him and watched as the two assistants laid the lifeless bodies on the table._

_"So what are your plans with these two?" Being two stared down at the faceless bodies on the table._

_Being one turned to face him. "These are my special experiments. I'm going to bind them by exchanging half of one with half of the other." He picked up a scalpel and held it over one of the bodies to make the first incision._

_"For what purpose?" Being two questioned as he watched the scientist cut the second body open with a Y incision just like the first._

_"I intend to study them through their lives and see how they cope and others around them act and react to them." He picked up the saw and cut through the breast plate of one then did the same to the other. "It's a social experiment." He finished after setting the saw down._

_"That always shocks me." Being two said after the other took the breast plate off one of the bodies._

_"What?"_

_"The emptiness of their bodies," he looked over at him. "yet they live."_

_"Yes it is strange but I suppose it's their souls that allow them to live in such a dormant state." He walked over to the other side of the room and pulled the rolling table with several jars on it closer to the tables._

_"I'm curious as to how they are going to handle being half of one another." Being two nodded as he grabbed one of the jars with a heart in it. He held it up in front of his face and watched as it convulsed steadily trying to pump blood that wasn't there. "Do you think they'll get along or hate one another thinking that the other stole something from them?"_

_"They'll get along." Being one said as he placed the other convulsing heart into the empty chest of the body closest to him. "I intend to bind them to one another." He jerked his head towards the jar of silk string sitting on the table._

_"Interesting." Being two nodded then placed the heart from the jar into the second body's chest. "If you don't mind I would like to watch these two through their lives as well."_

_"As you wish." Being one nodded and continued to put the organs into the body._

_xx_

_"There." Being two nodded at the two bodies now filled with their proper organs and closed up like they were never opened in the first place. "Now all they need is a gender and faces."_

_"I intend to make them male." Being one injected one body with the with half a syringe of the Y-chromosome and injected the rest into the second body._

_Being two stared confusedly at being one. "I've never heard of two males or females joined in such a manner."_

_"No and that is why I am trying this experiment." He pointed towards a small jar sitting on a shelf. "That jar is the females that will be delivered once we are through with these two. This way we can monitor both sexes and log the similarities and differences in how they are treated by their own kind and how they handle the situations presented to them."_

_"Hmm; I can't wait to see the end result." Being two nodded. "Are you going to birth them into the Egyptian society or wait until they've established themselves into a stronger culture?"_

_"They will be born straight into the society once they are completed." Being one threaded the large thick needle with the silk thread. "Though I have yet to decide who will claim them as their children." He hooked the needle into the machine hanging over the first body._

_Being two pressed the button to start the machine and watched as the needle was stabbed sharply into the chest of the body it was hanging above. "Well high society will probably protect them if the others wish to do them harm and low society will kill them. That is if they disagree with the kind of life you intend them to live."_

_"Perhaps middle society would be the best choice." Being one nodded as he watched the machine sew the two bodies together though their hearts. "This way they have a chance of either living or dying."_

_"What if they die?"_

_Being one sighed deeply. "They will be reborn over and over again until the end of this species time or until they're completely accepted as a part of society. Once either one happens we will bring them home and figure out what to do with them from there."_

_"Let them live as we've created them without the judgment of their own kind?" Being two suggested._

_"It's a possibility. I suppose it depends on what kind of lives they live." He nodded. "If it's one misery after another then we will give them the happiness that they felt eluded them for so many centuries."_

_"If not we can just return them to their normal state and they can be reborn as normal humans over and over again." Being two flipped the machine off._

_"Most likely." Being one agreed and sprayed a liquid onto the two bodies causing the silk string to disappear and the bodies to begin to age backwards. "We will have to wait and see how their lives play out." He looked up at him. "Get the jar."_

xx

"The rest of his dream is of their lives with different names, different faces in different times and it's never the same time period twice. Then they always end with him and Sesshoumaru being killed. Their deaths come via the preferred method for killing someone of that time period; hanging, decapitation, burning at the stake and so on. Just because they were built to love each other." Kikyo paused with a sad sigh. "I mean do you know what it's like to have your son come crying to you in the middle of the night because he dreamed that he and Sesshoumaru were decapitated?"

Izayoi frowned deeply. "How awful." She whispered. "But do you think there's any basis to it?"

"I don't know." She sighed again. "Though I can't ignore the fact that he's been having this same dream since he was little. I mean if it was just something from when he was little it'd be one thing. But he's been having it at least four or five times a month since he was four." She paused for a long moment. "If the dreams were a little different each time I wouldn't worry; but the beginning with _'The Beings'_ is always exactly the same."

"Have you taken him to talk to anyone about it?" Izayoi questioned as she watched Naraku press Sesshoumaru against the wall of the pool and kiss him lightly on the lips. She knew that kind of kiss all too well and turned around to avoid seeing the make out session that was about to follow. It was one thing to know they were dating it was something else to see it; and she was not ready to see it.

"I have and he refuses to talk to anyone about it... well almost anyone."

"Sesshoumaru." Izayoi filled in.

"Sesshoumaru." Kikyo repeated. "I know there's things about his dreams he's not telling me and only Sesshoumaru knows them. No matter how much I ask he won't tell me anything more."

Again she drew her brows. "Does Sesshoumaru have the dreams too? I mean I've never heard anything about him having nightmares ever; but..." She trailed off knowing that even if Sesshoumaru had nightmares he would never come to her for comfort anyway. It hurt her heart that he built a wall between them and for no other reason than she married Toga. Though she kept hoping that one day she would break through and get Sesshoumaru to trust her more than he did.

"According to Naraku Sesshoumaru doesn't dream about anything. He says it's because Sesshoumaru isn't strong enough to handle the truth of who they are." She chuckled lightly. "Apparently Sesshoumaru can only know the things Naraku won't tell me but under no circumstances can Sesshoumaru ever know about the beginning of the dreams."

"Why?" This was getting weirder and weirder by second.

"That's one of the things he won't tell me; so I don't know." She snorted. "Whatever he's not telling me about his dreams has everything to do with Sesshoumaru."

"Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Kikyo sighed sadly. "No not a clue; and it hurts my heart to see him carry this silent burden he believes he can never talk about. All because he believes that Sesshoumaru can't know about it."

"Strange." She shook her head. "Though I wonder what would happen if someone told Sesshoumaru about Naraku's dreams?"

"I don't know but I'll never tell him and neither will you." She ordered. "If you could only see how upset this makes my son you wouldn't even consider telling Sesshoumaru."

"That bad?" She whispered.

"That bad. My poor son could barely eat or sleep for days after he told me about it and would sob his eyes out thinking I was going to tell. So I can only imagine how it would affect him if he knew I told you. Izayoi this is strictly between you and me and no one else." She said seriously. "You have to keep it quiet."

"I will." She promised. "So that's why you're so protective of their friendship."

"For the most part."

"What's the other part?" She turned to check on the boys and found them to be right in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session. _'Toga never kissed me like that.'_ She snorted to herself then looked away again.

"The other part is this is Naraku's life and as much as I am his mother I have no business interfering in his personal life. I mean sure if he comes home with some drug addled psycho then yea I'm going to have something to say about it. However I can't force him to be friends or not be friends with anyone. If I do that he'll pick sides and I can guarantee I'll lose. I won't do that to him or myself. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone else pick and choose who he can and can't be friends with."

Izayoi nearly flinched at the threat in the woman's voice. Oh she received the message loud and clear: _'Mess up my son's friendship and I'll mess up yours.'_

"I understand but don't you think they should have other friends besides each other? I mean even if his dream is true they can't of lived so many lives and only friended each other."

"Oh they have friends; though they don't call them that." She grunted. "Haven't you ever heard them talk about THEM or THE OTHERS or THOSE THINGS WE GO TO SCHOOL WITH?"

"Yea but I always thought they were talking about things they had here or at school or other kids they hated." She furrowed her brows.

"Well in a sense they hate every one of them and most of the human race." She chuckled. "But they are actually referring to; as Sesshoumaru puts it _those things we tolerate because we have to_; i.e. their friends."

"So if that's what they call their friends what do they call people they hate?"

"_Those people I would call a bad word if I could say bad words_." She laughed. "Needless to say they don't talk about their enemies much for fear of actually saying a bad word. The fear of facing the wrath of their fathers and the belt to the backside is enough to keep them quiet on the issue of the people they hate."

She laughed at that. "I'm not surprised. But if they have _things they tolerate_ how come they never spend time with them or do the things kids their age are supposed to do with friends?"

"I'll answer you the same way Naraku answered me when I asked that exact same question." She cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound like her son's. "MOOOOM! I see these people everyday at school; isn't that enough? How much time am I supposed spend surrounding myself with their stupidness? What; you want me to catch their stupid and be a dumb kid for the rest of my life? Stop asking me that and leave me alone!"

"Oh my." Izayoi giggled.

"Exactly." Kikyo laughed. "However if you want a real good laugh ask Sesshoumaru that question and get his answer; it was very entertaining to say the least."

"What'd he say?" She questioned thoroughly curious.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. I don't want to ruin it." She laughed.

"I'll do that;" she turned and stared at two boys still making out in the pool. "so long as they don't suck each other's faces off." She sighed deeply.

"Yea they love to kiss each other." Kikyo sighed. "But as long as kissing is all their doing right now then I'm okay with it."

"I suppose." She nodded though the woman couldn't see her. "So enough about that. What do you want to do about dinner tonight? Shall we chance taking them out, order in, or should we cook something?"

"I could go for some pizza." She suggested. "And a movie. We only have a few more days until the rest of the brood gets home I say we enjoy it while we can. I mean Naraku and Sesshoumaru aren't that hard to deal with as long as they're together."

"I agree." She watched as Naraku and Sesshoumaru finally broke apart panting for air. "I'll get the pizza and you supply the movies; around five?"

"Sounds like a plan." She agreed. "See you then and don't forget this conversation is between you and me."

"I won't. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone and stared at the two boys who were now in a deep conversation about heaven only knew what.


	22. Chapter 22

I think the next chapter will be the last chapter of them as ten year olds. The next step is of them at fourteen then I might go from aging them every four years to every two... I don't know though. I guess we'll have to wait and see where this thing goes. I'm kinda excited! Though I do have to be careful this plot has the potential to spin out of control and become something completely ridiculous. I'd weep if that happened. Oh well I'm beginning to ramble so I'll leave it at that. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Look," Naraku sighed exasperatedly. "if one of us was a boy and one of us was a girl you would be the girl."

"I would not!" Sesshoumaru scowled.

"You would to and you know why?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his ambers deeply upon his friend. "Why?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Because I take care of you and the man always takes care of the girl."

"That's stupid and not true." He scowled.

"Is not and is so." Naraku challenged narrowing his own eyes. "You would be my girlfriend."

"Well I wouldn't date you if I was a girl then." He argued.

Naraku clenched his jaw angrily as he stared though narrowed eyes at him. "Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Just because." He huffed. "If I was the girl I would do what I want and if you didn't like I wouldn't care." He nodded curtly. "Besides you don't know what to do with a girl anyway."

"I do so."

"Do not."

"It's you that doesn't know what to do with a girl; not me."

Sesshoumaru crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "I know what to do with a girl."

"Show me then." Naraku challenged.

"Not right now."

The two boys looked over at the woman standing by the pool.

"It's time to get out and get dried off so we can go get dinner."

"But we don't wanna." Sesshoumaru growled.

Izayoi sighed deeply. "I know you don't but you have to."

"My mom will watch us then." Naraku dismissed.

"Your mom isn't home." She easily countered. "She went to the store to buy some new movies and we're going to go get pizza."

"I don't want pizza." Sesshoumaru cringed.

"I do." Naraku brightened. "And so do you." He ordered Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru again glowered at his friend. "I do not."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"YES. YOU. DO!"

"NO. I. DON'T!"

Izayoi rolled her eyes. "Fine we'll get pizza and whatever Sesshoumaru wants so we'll all be happy. Satisfied?"

"Yea." Sesshoumaru scowled.

"I guess." Naraku agreed.

Oh she could feel it as sure as she knew her name. It was going to be one of _those_ nights with these two. She wasn't quite sure what it was but there were just days when they would argue about EVERYTHING and for no real reason. What she would give to be able to see into their heads just to see what went through them.

"I was going to ask you Sesshoumaru," she started causing the boys drying off to look up at her.

"What?"

"How come you and Naraku never spend time with your other friends? You know slumber parties, birthdays, and the like?"

Sesshoumaru huffed irritably. "Do I look like a worm baby to you?"

"Excuse me?" She questioned slightly wide eyed. "I don't understand; worm baby?"

He huffed again and finished drying off. "The worms of society and us," he waved a hand between himself and Naraku. "are not supposed to live together. They don't know how to talk or think like normal people and I don't have the time to deal with their stupidness or to train them in how to be NORMAL."

"Worm people?" She questioned as her brows rose to her hairline.

"People... babies either one." He nodded. "They're all useless and have no real reason for being on the planet except to make people like us," again he gestured between himself and Naraku. "look better to world society."

"Well." She nearly giggled. "So are you two the only ones in the world that aren't worm babies?"

"Of course not." He shrugged. "There's some that aren't but they're hard to find."

"So I take it me and your father are worm babies." She said thoughtfully.

"Yep and Inuyasha and my dad." Naraku stared up at her as Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement with him. "My mom's not because she taught us a lot about being better than the rest and my sister is still undecided." He nodded thoughtfully.

"We don't have high hopes for her though." Sesshoumaru shrugged. "She's not showing any signs of improvement."

"Yea she still sucks her thumb a lot and drools in her sleep." Naraku added. "So if she turns out to be a worm baby it means she got it from my worm baby dad."

"Oh my." She grinned at them trying really hard not to laugh at that. "Well why don't you two go get dressed so we can go."

"Okay." Sesshoumaru nodded and headed for the house with Naraku right behind him.

Once they were out of sight she let out the giggle she had been holding in. "Worm babies." She grinned. "Can't wait to lay that one on Toga." She shook her head and headed for the house to make sure they got ready and didn't fight.

xx

"It's about time you got home." Sesshoumaru scowled at his father.

"Don't start with me boy." Toga growled. "I just walked in the door and I'm in no mood for your smart mouth."

"What crawled in your undies?" Izayoi questioned with an arched brow at her husband.

"Nothing more than a whiney crying little brat for the last twenty-four hours." He glared threateningly at the little boy still standing outside on the steps whimpering and trying figure a way around him to get to his mother.

"I always told you he does nothing but cry like a baby." Sesshoumaru sighed. "You should put him down." He nodded then turned and walked away. "Oh and make sure you put my stuff away where it goes when you bring it in. I just cleaned my room and I don't want it to get messy."

"Maybe I should put you down as well." Toga mumbled irritably under his breath. "Or trade my boys in for a couple of girls instead."

"I heard that." Sesshoumaru glowered at him.

"Oh? Then you'll hear this as well. You can put your own stuff away." He narrowed his ambers upon the boy.

"Yea I probably should." Sesshoumaru nodded thoughtfully. "You'll just mess up my room if you do it. You can't be trusted to do it right." He turned then headed outside to dig his stuff out of his father's truck.

"Did he get more smart mouthed in the last three days or is it just me?" He scowled at his wife.

"Just you dear." Izayoi nodded and stepped around him to get to her son still standing at the front door.

"Leave him." Toga growled and caught her by the arm. "That boy is going to man up even if it kills us both."

"But..." Inuyasha whimpered.

"But nothing." Toga growled. "How about you tell your mother WHY you got in trouble in the first place."

"I didn't do it!" He looked up at Izayoi. "Daddy hit Kagome," he nodded. "lots of times and made her cry."

"You hit Kagome?" Izayoi glared at her son.

"No daddy did!" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger at his father. "And then he hit me too." He whimpered and flinched when his father narrowed his eyes upon him.

"I should have gotten a pet instead of having kids." He growled.

"Oh and miss out on all these wonderful moments?" Izayoi questioned sarcastically as she walked over to Inuyasha and snatched him by the arm. "So you like to hit girls do you?"

"No!" He tried to jerk away from her.

"Well he hits like one so its no surprise he hits them." Sesshoumaru said as he walked past them carrying his duffel bag on one shoulder and his backpack on his other.

"I hate you Sessy!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Good," Sesshoumaru nodded as he headed for the stairs. "because I don't like you either." He stepped up onto the first step and looked over his shoulder at his little brother. "Oh and dad was mine first." He smirked then ran up the stairs when Inuyasha started bawling like he had hit him.

"NOOOO! Mine first!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Why in all hells does he do that?" Toga growled as he stared up the stairs.

"Because he knows it upsets him." Izayoi sighed deeply. "And here it was soo peaceful before you two got home." She smirked at her husband as she dragged Inuyasha past him to take him to his room. "You know I believe you bring out he worst in Sesshoumaru who in turn passes it on to Inuyasha."

"I'm not amused woman." He scowled at her.

"I am." She laughed then jerked her son up the step. "Oh stop crying no one did anything to you." She scolded.

"But..." He cried.

"How about I give you a reason to cry?" She challenged. "Or dad gives you one."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Noo. I'll be good!"

Toga rolled his eyes as the two disappeared around the corner into Inuyasha's bedroom. "Yep a puppy would have been a hell of a better idea than kids."

xx

"So," Kikyo started with a brow arched and arms crossed over her chest. "you still keep your magazines where your son can find them."

"What?" Onigumo stared wide eyed at his wife. "Woman I just walked in the door and this is how you greet us?" He held a sleeping Kagome out to her.

"Well it's not like you were gone forever." She took her daughter. "And boy do you have a lot to answer for; Mr. I only say I'll do it but not really so the wife will lay off."

"I never said that." He argued.

"Oh so what did you say then?" She arched a brow at him.

He sighed knowing this was a no win situation. "Alright fine I said it." He admitted.

"Well at least you admit you're a so-so husband." She smirked at him.

"I can barely contain the laughter." He growled sarcastically then changed the subject. "So where is the fruit of my loins? Can't he come and greet his father like a loving son should?"

"Well..." she chuckled. "his words were and I quote; mom I see dad all the time why do I need to see him when he walks in the door? He lives here so I'll see him eventually."

Onigumo snorted at that. "That's my boy." He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Smart-assed to the core."

"Can't imagine where he gets it from." She teased as she turned to take Kagome to bed.

"Don't you blame that on me." He challenged. "He gets it all from you; you with all your teaching the boy about things a child his age shouldn't know."

"Yes that's what makes him the way he is; his intelligence." She snorted. "Not his smart mouthed father."

He scowled at her retreating form. "What? You finally find time in your busy evening to come and see me?" He turned to look at Naraku.

Naraku just shrugged. "I've seen you enough my whole life a few minutes of not seeing you won't matter."

"Boy..." he growled.

"Where's my stuff?" He questioned cutting him off.

"In the car; where else?" Where Naraku just stood there staring at him he narrowed his eyes upon him. "What?"

"I'm waiting for you to go and get it." He huffed.

"You're a big boy go get it yourself." He countered.

Naraku sighed like he was talking to a simple child. "Did I pack the car? No I did not; you know where you put it so you should get it."

"How about I get a belt and lay it to that little ass of yours?"

He sighed again and rolled his eyes. "You know there's more to life than child abuse." He huffed and walked out the door. "I can't wait until you all old and stuff and you have to depend on me to take care of you."

"Don't worry boy; you're the last person on this planet I'd let take care of me when I get old." He countered as he followed him out the door. "I'd rather take my chances sitting in a gutter somewhere."

"That's the plan." Naraku answered. "I've already picked out the gutter where I'm going to dump you."

"Haha." He snorted as he opened the trunk of the car. "I see you still have your mother's sense of humor."

"At least she has one." He grabbed his bag. "Unlike you who thinks being funny is beating his children."

"I do not."

Naraku grabbed his other two bags and stared up at him. "You could have fooled me because beating my ass is your answer to everything I say."

"Firstly boy you'll watch your mouth. Secondly laying the belt to your ass means you're about to cross the line from funny to smart mouthed."

Naraku rolled his eyes at that. "Well first I'm only repeating what YOU say. Secondly according to that I should be getting a spanking every second of the day."

"Exactly." He smirked down at him.

Naraku shook his head exasperatedly at him. "That's dumb. If I get a spanking for being myself then that means you are a terrible parent." He glared at him then turned and headed back into the house.

"Little bastard." He grumbled then began to unpack the car while wondering on the true origins of the thing called Naraku.


	23. Chapter 23

Whoot I'm on a roll! Wish my other fics were going this easy. Stupid plot selectiveness... Anywho this is the last chapter of them as 10 year olds the next segment we'll be at that all attitude all the time (like they haven't been that thus far) overly hormonal fourteen year olds YAY! This is going to be fun! Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and P.S. Big shout outs (since I haven't responded to your reviews and you all deserve them but well I keep putting it off till we're 3 chappies later and then it's too late and I'm lazy and so on and so forth) to; teentitansdreamer92, LordOfTheWest, MissTuffcy (love that SpongeBob!), and HybridPlaything luvs you guys!

xx

"So..." Izayoi watched her husband dry his hair with a towel form her position on the bed.

"What?"

"When were you planning on telling me about Sesshoumaru and Naraku?"

Toga stared at her wide eyed for a moment before he sat down on the foot of the bed and sighed. "You know then."

"Well I always suspected." She nodded at him when he turned to look at her. "I mean it was always so strange that they were always so exclusively each other. Plus the fact that they never played with other kids."

Toga snorted at that. "They never played with other kids because according to the both of them they're worm babies who know nothing and aren't deserving of their attention. However there are worm babies they will tolerate mainly because they have to."

"So I've heard." She chuckled.

"Oh well; then I don't need to go into the whole worm babies and each level of worm babiness." He smirked at her.

"No they pretty much covered it." She smiled in return then became serious. "But don't you think it's unhealthy for them to limit themselves to each other? What kind of social relations are they going to have as they grow up and never venture outside what they know?"

"You think they're socially inept?" He widened his eyes at her.

"Well..." She sighed thoughtfully.

"How about this the next time I get called into the school because of Sesshoumaru and Naraku _socializing_ with their fellow classmates you come with me."

She drew her brows deeply. "Wait I've never heard about any conferences with the school about Sesshoumaru."

"Of course you wouldn't." He sighed deeply. "It's Sesshoumaru's order since what he does and doesn't do at school isn't your business nor is it mine. He only barely allows me to talk to the teachers and know what goes on all day."

"I don't get it." She stared at him.

"I mean my know it all son and Naraku mediates all parent teacher conferences so they can make sure the truth is told." He sighed. "And I mean the truth! There's been more times than I can count that those two have called their teachers out on their lies." He chuckled.

"I'm sure." She agreed. "But what does that have to do with them socializing?"

"Everything." He nodded. "Their classes are divided into two groups those they tolerate because they can tolerate them i.e. their friends and those who... well to put it nicely they don't like. Which is the trigger for parent teacher conferences."

"I've heard them mention the _them _and the _others_."

"Oh the bad word situation." He shook his head. "Anyway, the group of kids they tolerate is where they get their social abilities from. If you can believe it they try to teach these kids how NOT to be worm babies but..." He shrugged.

Izayoi shook her head and smiled. "They don't have high hopes for them either."

"Exactly." He agreed. "So that's why I don't worry so much about them socializing with other kids. They're getting their experience with others in their own way. Now if they didn't socialize with anyone at all then I would have a problem."

"I see. Well then I guess I shouldn't worry about Sesshoumaru not doing the normal things kids his age do."

He grunted at that. "You think that boy is normal? Woman what world have you been visiting?"

"You have a point." She chuckled. "Though what about this relationship between him and Naraku?"

"What about it? I've always suspected they were destined for each other and if they're happy then who am I to take that away." He shrugged. "People go through their whole lives trying desperately to find that one person they were meant to fall in love with and most often never find them. Naraku and Sesshoumaru are lucky; they found their soul mate and maybe they'll be together forever and maybe not. Either way with Naraku is the only time I ever see Sesshoumaru truly happy and I won't take that away from him." He shook his head and sighed deeply. "You know Sesshoumaru and you also know that few things in life make him truly happy."

"I know." She nodded. "But why? Why is it so hard for him to be happy?"

"That's easy," he stared pointedly at her. "his mother. He carries the burden of her death on his shoulders and he thinks being happy when she's dead isn't fair to her."

"Oh my." She gasped. "I had no idea."

"Few do." He looked down at his lap and sighed. "Sesshoumaru is very closed off and very private to everyone except Naraku and to an extent myself. What I do know about my son is that he just wants to be happy and if Naraku is the only way he can be happy..." he trailed off and stared at her.

"I see." She nodded. "Then I guess I shouldn't worry then."

"No you shouldn't. Sesshoumaru will be okay we just need to let him find his own way through life in his own way. All we can do is stand by and make sure he doesn't fall too hard." He suddenly glowered at her. "Unlike another boy of mine that wants to be carried down his own path."

"Oh come on." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "You know you want to carry him. He's a little daddy's boy through and through."

He stood up to go and finish getting ready for bed and stared down at her with ambers slightly narrowed. "Daddy's boy my ass. That boy is so tied up in his mother's apron strings he's damn near choking to death."

"Haha..." She laughed sarcastically as she watched him go back to the bathroom. "Though maybe Inuyasha does need to be a little less coddled." She said thoughtfully to herself.

"I agree."

She glowered over towards the bathroom. "As well as a certain husband." She nodded and glared at him when he peeked around the corner. "Definitely the husband." She nodded, laid down, pulled the covers over her head, and shut the light off.

"Very funny!" He grumbled and went back to getting ready for bed.

xx

"The witch raised her hand and called forth her great army of the dead." Naraku widened his eyes at his little sister.

"Núku I's scared." Kagome whimpered.

"It's okay it's just a story." He sighed. "Stories never did anything to anyone." He nodded at her.

"Oh." She stared at him like she understood what he was saying.

"Besides if you get scared that's what I'm here for; I'll protect you." He nodded.

Kagome furrowed her brows at him. "But daddy."

Naraku snorted at that. "Daddy can't protect you."

"Why?"

"Because daddy isn't strong enough and he has to protect mommy anyway."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Now back to the story. They watched as the skeletons began to rise up out of the dirt," he raised his arms into the air and acted like he was trying to claw his way out. "they wanted to be brave warriors but there were only five of them and hundreds of skeletons they could not win." He widened his eyes at her.

"Naraku!"

Naraku looked over at his mother. "What?" He scowled at her.

"What have I told you about telling ghost stories to your sister?" She matched the look he was giving her.

"She's not going to have a nightmare from a stupid story."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Alright if she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming you're going to sit up with her."

"Fine." He bit out. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway. She knows its just a story; don't you?"

"Yes." Kagome nodded at him.

"See." He stared over at her.

"Yea we'll see alright when you're sitting up in the middle of the night because she's scared." Kikyo nodded at him then turned and left the room.

Naraku rolled his eyes and looked back at Kagome. "Mom doesn't know anything."

"Nope." Kagome agreed. "Moor storie." She demanded.

"Okay." He grinned darkly at her. "The skeletons all raised their rusty swords and charged the warriors. With one giant swing of a sword a skeleton cut..."

"Never mind." Onigumo growled.

"DAAAD!" Naraku glowered at him. "I'm to the best part!"

"The part your sister does not need to hear." He ordered as he walked into the room and snatched Kagome off the bed.

"But mom said I could."

"Well I'm overruling her." He threatened. "Now its time for both of you to go to bed."

"I'm not tired." Naraku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well sit in your room in the dark then." He countered and shut the light off.

Naraku ground his teeth together. "I can't wait until I'm old enough to move out of this stupid place." He sighed and looked out the window over to Sesshoumaru's house. "It'd be more fun is Sesshoumaru was here."

xx

"What is wrong with that boy today; he's more smart mouthed than usual." Onigumo plopped down onto the couch next to his wife.

"My guess?" She looked over at him with brows raised. "Another change in his personality."

He snorted at that. "As near as I can tell his personality hasn't changed since he was old enough to have a determinate personality."

"Maybe it's just a pre-teen boy thing we don't understand."

"I don't ever remember being like that at his age." He countered. "No there's something else going on with him but I can't quite put my finger on what it is."

"Maybe sibling jealousy." She shrugged. "I mean you do spend more time with Kagome and you're a lot more reasonable with her."

"I find that hard to believe." He grunted. "Naraku always has and always will be a smart mouthed little bastard to me."

"That's not true." She growled. "He was never this bad before. I mean sure he had his days when he thought you were the worst thing to ever exist but..." she shook her head sadly. "Onigumo you don't bond with him like you did before Kagome was old enough to walk and talk."

"How can I when everything is about Sesshoumaru?"

"Well maybe you should act like Toga and embrace his friendship and include both of them." She glared at him. "It wouldn't kill you to take both of them out to do something. And let me tell you something else no matter what you think of him and his life he's still you son!"

"I never said he wasn't."

Kikyo clenched her jaw tightly and got to her feet. "Let me enlighten you to a few things a few things you've said around him on more occasions than I can count. Do the phrases; I want a blood test on the boy and I'm not sure he's really mine ring a bell to you?"

He narrowed his own eyes. "I never meant it and you know it."

"Maybe to me but to a child who doesn't know any better and a child who hears it constantly it means a hell of a lot more than you think!" Her glare became even colder as she stared at him. "I STRONGLY suggest you start thinking about what you say when you think he isn't listening AND you will start spending time with him whether it be with Sesshoumaru or not. You will not judge him and you will not treat him like he is some THING you've had the misfortune of fathering. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." He bit out. "I'm not that bad of a father."

"I never said you were." She countered as she turned to leave the room. "I'm only saying that you're distancing yourself from him and I will not have it!" With the thick deadly threat hanging heavily on the air she walked out of the room.

Onigumo sighed deeply, stood up, and headed up to Naraku's room. He didn't know if Kikyo was right or not but it wouldn't hurt to talk to his son and see what he thought.

He pushed his bedroom door open and wasn't all that surprised to find him still awake just sitting on his bed staring out the window. "Son?"

"I'm not tired dad." He bit out without looking at him.

"I didn't come in here for that." He flipped the light on and moved to sit on his bed.

Naraku slowly looked over at him. "Then what do you want?"

"To ask you a question."

Naraku just stared at him and when he said nothing more he huffed irritably. "So ask already!"

Onigumo took a deep breath to calm his building ire at his snappy smart mouth. "Are you mad at me?"

"Would it matter if I was?" He quickly countered.

"Of course it would." He nodded.

Naraku grunted at that. "Why? Why would anything I say or do matter to you? You don't care about me."

"That's not true." He widened his eyes in shock. "You're my son everything about your life matters to me."

"Don't you mean IF I was your son." He narrowed his dark eyes even further. "You tell mom all the time you don't think I'm yours."

Onigumo sighed deeply realizing that Kikyo was right. "Look son I didn't mean it for real. I'd only say that when you would get me so frustrated I couldn't think straight. But you ARE my son." He stared at him. "And I do love you; more than you can ever know."

Naraku just stared at him. "And what about Kagome? Why is she the best thing that ever happened to you and not me?"

He would have kicked his own ass if he thought it would fix this situation. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me both of you are."

"I don't believe you." He growled and turn to look back out the window. "I've never heard you say anything that was so great about me only Kagome." He whispered. "But I don't care because I don't need you anyway."

It felt like he had just taken a knife and cut his heart out. "Son." He sighed deeply when Naraku still didn't look at him. "Look I know what you think and you couldn't be more wrong. I would do anything for you; I'd even die for you if I had to."

"Anything?" He questioned as he turned back to look at him.

He walked right into that one and he knew it. "It's a little late for me to have Sesshoumaru come over." He said before he could say anything.

"Then it's not anything is it."

"Alright how about a compromise?"

Naraku tilted his head slightly and stared at him. "What kind?"

"You stop being so smart mouthed to me and I'll stop saying you're not mine. Plus you and I will do one father son thing a week Sesshoumaru included if you want."

"Really?" He stared suspiciously at him.

"Really." He nodded curtly.

"Okay I know what father son thing I want to do and Sesshoumaru is coming." He nodded his head vigorously.

"What?" He questioned wearily.

"Dinner at that place where they have the medieval horse fights and stuff AND you still owe us for passing our test." He pointed out.

"Alright alright." He conceded. "We'll go to the Renaissance Restaurant then after I'll give you each a hundred dollars to spend at the gift shop for whatever you want. Deal?"

"Ice cream too?" He questioned.

"All you can eat." He nodded at him.

He smiled up at him. "Deal. Can we go tomorrow?"

Onigumo sighed deeply and nodded. "Of course and Sesshoumaru can spend the night too."

"Yes!" He beamed. "Thanks dad!" He leaned over and hugged him.

"You're welcome." He smiled and rubbed his back. Though he felt like he was bribing his son but he had to start somewhere and this was something. "Now get some sleep so you'll be good and rested for tomorrow."

"Alright." He released him and laid down.

Onigumo pulled the covers up over him and placed a quick kiss on his brow. "Goodnight son."

"Night dad."

He smiled at him then left the room shutting the light off as he went.


	24. Chapter 24

Whelp here we go another chapter whooo hoooo! I can't wait to see what you guys think of this one! Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and as you all know they skipped what was it sixth or seventh grade; I don't remember. Which would technically put them as freshman at this age but I'll get into how they're sophomores in a bit. I'm pretty sure you can guess it it's not some great mystery.

xx

_~Four Years Later They're Fourteen And At The End Of Their Sophomore Year In High School~_

Sesshoumaru looked over at Naraku from the corner of his eye for a long moment before he turned his head and stared at him fully.

"What?" Naraku questioned without looking at him.

He sighed deeply and gave a small shake of his head. "Nothing."

That caused him to turn and lock stares with his deep amber. "Nothing? You don't sound like it's nothing. So what is it really?"

"I was just thinking... about you." He smiled lightly.

"Oh?" He smirked back at him. "And do tell what were you thinking?"

His eyes seemed to sparkle as he stared at him. "Magic and... well... the other ways to make it." He whispered.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He questioned suspiciously. They had had this conversation before but never took it anywhere since both of them were unsure if they were ready to take that step. Well Sesshoumaru was unsure he himself knew only one thing... he wanted Sesshoumaru more than anything he could ever dream of but he had to wait until Sesshoumaru was ready and if he had to he would wait forever.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru nodded as his smile grew larger. "I am."

Naraku pressed his lips together into a tight thin line as a deep scowl marred his brow. "Why now? And if you are saying this just to make me happy you may as well forget it because the answer will be no."

Sesshoumaru matched the look his friend was giving him. "No that's not why." He bit out curtly. "You know you can just tell me you don't want me instead of acting like your dad." He growled.

Naraku caught him by the chin when he made to turn away from him. "I want you more than you can ever imagine BUT I don't want you because you think you need to make me happy by doing so. I only want you to do it on your terms."

"I'm not that selfish." He growled. "I'm saying this because I want us to be together." His eyes softened as he stared into Naraku's dark dark eyes. "I love you and want to be with you forever." He whispered.

Naraku stared at him for a second longer before he slammed their lips together, his arms slipping around Sesshoumaru's frame, and holding him tight against his chest. He wanted to pull him into himself and keep him locked away there forever, to feel his warmth to the very depths of his soul, to feel their hearts beat as one. He pulled back with a deep loving suck to his bottom lip turning it a beautiful cherry color. "I want you to be with me forever to be mine forever." He smiled as he pressed their foreheads together. "I know I've loved you from the day you were born."

He would have snorted at the ridiculousness of that sentiment were it any other time but at the moment nothing between them seemed ridiculous at all actually it felt more surreal. "Make me yours." He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side submitting his neck to Naraku's hot lips.

"What is all hells is going on here?"

Naraku lifted his head from Sesshoumaru's neck and stared deadly at his father. "Go away." He growled coldly and completely pissed off. Sesshoumaru had finally submitted to him now he was being interrupted by his idiot father.

Onigumo clenched his jaw tightly. "I don't think so boy!"

Naraku maintained his grip on Sesshoumaru to prevent him from pulling away as he locked stares with his father. A heated battle of wills was taking place and he would be damned if he was going to back down; father or no. "What I'm doing is none of your business."

"It most certainly is. As your father everything you do is my business." He challenged.

"Not. Everything." He narrowed his cold dark eyes to deadly little slits.

Who was this boy and where did he come from? He had to wonder as he stared at his son. Never once during Naraku's entire existence had he ever seen him look so menacing and deadly.

"Stop." Sesshoumaru tried to push him away only to remain right where he was when Naraku gripped him tighter.

"Where's mom." He demanded ignoring Sesshoumaru's protest.

"Mom has nothing to do with this." He countered. "Now Sesshoumaru will go home and we will deal with this."

"He will not." He pressed Sesshoumaru even tighter to his chest protectively. "And what I do with Sesshoumaru is none of your business."

"It most certainly is." He growled at the challenge his son was laying out before him.

"Let me go." Sesshoumaru demanded with another struggle. Naraku's grip on him was making it hard for him to breathe.

Naraku released him, stood up, and grabbed Sesshoumaru possessively by the hand. "He's not going anywhere and I want mom in here right now!" He was no fool; he was all too aware of his father's feelings about him and Sesshoumaru. He was going to bring in the utmost authority in this house no matter what his father had to say about it.

"Again your mother..."

"Daddy?" Kagome questioned from behind him. "I thought you were going to help me with my homework."

"In a minute." He growled. "Now leave us."

"Kagome go get mom and hurry." Naraku ordered his sister before she walked away.

"Okay." She nodded at her brother and took off running.

Onigumo glared at the two boys. "Mom won't be able to save your ass this time."

"Are you threatening me?"

"You're damn right I am." He growled. "Come Monday you are off to military school."

"You try it and you'll be sorry." Sesshoumaru suddenly threatened before Naraku could say a word. "I don't care who or what you are," his ambers flashed deadly. "you will not mess with my life!"

"I'm not messing with your life." He growled. "This is about me and MY son."

"Naraku isn't yours," he countered in a cold deadly whisper. "he's mine."

The last two words carried a deadly threat that hung heavy in the air and Onigumo could do nothing but stare wide eyed at the boy.

"Alright; enough!" Kikyo stormed into the room. "I don't know what's going on in here but it's going to end right now!"

Onigumo turned to stare at his wife. "What's going on in here is those two." He pointed an accusing finger at the duo.

Oh she knew exactly what happened and the show down was about to begin. When Kagome told her that dad looked like he was about to beat Naraku to death she suspected. Then when she felt the tension in the room and the look on the boy's faces it was confirmed; Onigumo caught them.

"Sesshoumaru take Naraku to your house and send Toga over here." She ordered.

Sesshoumaru drew his brows slightly but nodded. "Okay." He wasn't sure what his father had to do with anything. However as long as they were getting out of there and away from Onigumo he didn't care. "Come on." He ordered and pulled Naraku behind him.

"Boy you look at me like that again and I'll slap your head right off your shoulders." Onigumo threatened when Naraku glared at him as he passed.

"I'd..."

"Enough." Kikyo cut Naraku off before he could fully respond. She then looked back at her husband when the two boys were out of sight. "Sit." She pointed a sharp finger at the couch.

"Woman!" He growled.

"Don't you woman me!" She matched his tone. "Sit your ass down on that couch and if you continue to argue with me so help me Onigumo you'll regret it!"

"So you've known about this?" He demanded as he stared at her.

"Of course everyone does." She bit out. "If you weren't so damn closed minded you would have known too and this wouldn't be happening now."

"I'm not closed minded." He countered.

"Oh if you're not closed minded then what has you so pissed off?" She questioned as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

He just stared at her not sure how to answer that and NOT sound _closed minded_. "They're too young to be doing that kind of stuff." He was lying and based on the look on his wife's face she knew it too.

"Save it." She snorted disgustedly. "You've always suspected their friendship was more than what everyone thought. So it should come as no surprise to you it isn't."

"I don't approve."

"I don't care." She countered. "I've said it a million times before and I will say it one more time." She stared hard at him. "You can interfere when it comes to his schooling and the path his life takes but you CAN NOT and WILL NOT interfere in his personal life."

"Hello?" Toga stared into the room at the two.

"Come in." Kikyo waved at hand at him but didn't take her eyes off her husband.

"What's going on?" He drew his brows deeply as he moved to stand next to the obviously irate woman.

"Onigumo found out about Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Well more like finally realized what he always suspected was true."

"Oh." He sighed and stared at his long time friend. "I always told you." He nodded. "And you either accept it or you don't and risk losing your son."

"Accept it?" He hissed as he shot to his feet. "You two expect me to JUST ACCEPT it like it's nothing?"

"That's exactly what I expect." Kikyo countered. "It's not your life and you will not punish him for his choice."

"Choice?" He scoffed. "Never did he venture outside Sesshoumaru so how could he CHOOSE anything?"

"If he wanted to experience anything outside Sesshoumaru he would have just as Sesshoumaru would have." Toga nodded. "It's not like they've never been around other people besides themselves."

"I don't understand how you can be okay with your son dating... DATING!" he widened his eyes at him. "my son?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" He questioned still not really sure why Onigumo had such a problem with this. "Sesshoumaru's happy, Naraku's happy, and as long as they're happy then I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is they're both boys!"

Kikyo glowered at her husband in disgust. "That's not what has you so bent out of shape. This is all about your precious little ego and the hit it's taken at finding out your boy isn't some great womanizer."

"That's not true." He matched her glare.

"Oh so you are that closed minded then." She arched a brow highly at him.

"No!"

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply through her nose before she slowly opened them and stared hard at her husband. "Deal with it." She ordered coldly. "And know this if I hear so much as one negative word to or about them you will live to regret it." Her eyes narrowed to cold deadly little slits looking a lot like a pissed off Naraku. "Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Onigumo stared at her debating his chances of winning this battle with her and slowly nodded his head. He knew better; when it came to Naraku and Kagome... he didn't put anything past her to protect them up to and including gutting him while he slept. "Yes I understand." He growled.

"Good." She matched his tone then turned to leave the room. "Toga maybe you should talk to him and see if you can't pass on some of your reasonable attitude to him. Kami knows he needs it." With that she stormed out of the room.

xx

Sesshoumaru lay on his stomach with Naraku straddling his hips and holding his hands above his head.

"Say it again." Naraku whispered and nuzzled his neck.

Sesshoumaru smiled and repeated what he wanted to hear. "You're mine."

"I think I want to hear you say that everyday for the rest of our lives." He whispered against his ear as he released his grip on his hands.

"Only if you say it too." He whispered back and lifted up a little so Naraku could pull his shirt off.

"You're mine." He said as he flung his shirt to the floor. "Forever mine." He placed a hot kiss to his bared shoulder. "When is Izayoi supposed to come home?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Though I think we have to worry more about my dad."

Naraku sighed deeply. "Well maybe your dad will take my dad out for drinks or something."

Sesshoumaru rolled over under him. "I doubt it. He'll probably want to come talk to us about sex and stuff... again." He rolled his eyes.

"How come he always wants to explain sex to us after my dad gets all weird about us?" Naraku scowled as he sat back on his heels. "I don't get it."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "I don't either." He shrugged. "They're all just weird no matter what."

"True." He agreed as he stared down at him. "Well we can either sit around here and wait for him to come home and _talk_ to us or we can go somewhere else."

"I say we wait for the talk because he stays away from us for like a day afterwards." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oh yea." Naraku smirked back. "Now all we need to worry about is my idiot dad and we'll be set."

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply. "Well maybe my dad will get him to leave us alone."

"Maybe." He agreed and sighed.

"I really hope you two aren't doing what it looks like your doing."

"MOM!" Naraku scowled. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!"

"Well you should be more attentive to what goes on around you then." She nodded curtly as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. "So are you going to tell me what you two are doing?"

"Talking." He answered as he stared at her suspiciously.

She snorted at that. "I've never seen two people _talk_ in the manner you two are."

"Mom what do you want? We're not doing anything so I don't see why you're giving me the fifth degree."

"I'm not giving you the fifth degree maybe the second but not the fifth."

Naraku rolled his eyes and sighed deeply in annoyance. "Whatever." He waved a dismissive hand through the air.

Sesshoumaru lifted up on his elbows and looked over at her. "What's Onigumo going to do?"


	25. Chapter 25

This one was so flippin hard to write that's why it took so long to get to this update. Oh well as long as I eventually get it up that's all that matters. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Ah now we get down to business." She nodded. "I don't know what he's going to try to do."

"Try?" Naraku questioned. "What do you mean try?"

"Son just who do you think wears the pants in our house?" She arched a brow highly at him.

"Well you do of course you always have but when dad get all..." he trailed off and rolled his eyes dramatically. "dad about stuff who knows what he's going to do." He stared at her.

"True but mine is the utmost authority when it comes down to it and he knows it." She nodded. "Which is why I'm here."

"Why?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he eyed her over carefully trying to read where she was going with this.

"Could you two sit up and try not to look like you're about to jump each other."

Naraku snorted at that. "Well that's exactly what we were about to do until you interrupted us." He smirked at her as he moved so Sesshoumaru could sit up.

"Very funny." She laughed sarcastically.

"He was serious." Sesshoumaru added as he too sat up.

"It still isn't funny." She glared at him. "Now listen both of you. Things with Onigumo are going to be very tense for awhile. So instead of all of us walking around on eggshells and choking to death on the tension. We are all going to face this head on and end it."

"We? What we?" Naraku questioned with brows drawn. "We as in us three and dad?"

"No. I mean we as in us, dad, Toga, and Izayoi." She sighed deeply. "You know your father; he has the most stubborn disposition the world has ever seen. However between the five of us I think we can straighten him out."

"And if not?" Sesshoumaru questioned a little worriedly and looked from Kikyo to Naraku.

Kikyo sighed deeply at that. "If and that's a big IF but if by some chance we can't get through his thick skull..." she trailed off and smirked at her son.

"You'll crack it open." Naraku finished for her having heard that same thing a hundred times before. "But mom this is more serious than that. He wants to send me to military school; MILITARY SCHOOL!" He widened his eyes hugely at her.

"You're not going to military school." She rolled her eyes at him. "That threat has been hanging over your head since you were two. And look you never have been and never will be in military school." She snorted. "Now here's the plan," she stared between the two of them. "tonight you'll spend the night here then tomorrow we're all going to have an intervention on with your dad." She then drew her brows thoughtfully. "Well if Toga can't get through to him now." She said figuring if anyone could get through to Onigumo he would be the one to do it.

"Interventions never end well." Sesshoumaru sighed.

Naraku drew his brows as he stared at him. "How do you know that? How many interventions have you ever been a part of?"

"None but there's still going to be tension because knowing your dad;" he sighed again. "he's going to think we're all ganging up on him and suddenly he's the victim."

Naraku looked from Sesshoumaru to his mother. "Mom he's right; dad will think we're picking on him and get all ugh." He sighed in annoyance.

"Don't worry about that." She pointed out. "You two just be ready to stand firm in what you want and I'll take care of everything after that."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Good." She nodded at him then turned to leave but stopped and looked back over her shoulder. "Oh and one more thing." She narrowed her eyes dangerously. "No sex and I mean it." She threatened.

"Alright." Naraku huffed causing her to nod and leave. Once she was out of sight Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru who was staring at him and winked.

Sesshoumaru grinned at that getting the message loud and clear. "Okay." He whispered, leaned over, and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"I just hope you don't change your mind on me." He ran a finger up over Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I won't." He whispered a little nervously.

Naraku stared at him for a long moment then began slowly shaking his head. "No."

"No?" Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "No; what?"

"You're not ready." He sighed. "And that's okay." He smiled reassuringly.

"I am too." He scowled at him. "Don't tell me I'm not because you think it." He growled. "We are doing this and nothing you can say or do will stop it!"

Naraku stared at him suspiciously. "You ARE doing this just for me." He accused.

xx

"Look,"

"No I don't want to hear it!" Onigumo growled.

"Alright," Toga conceded. "so what then? You're going to send him away and make him hate you for the rest of his life?" He glared at him. "This just isn't about Naraku."

"It most certainly is." He countered. "My son is making bad choices and I will tolerate it no longer."

"Are you calling my son a bad choice?" He growled as he narrowed his eyes even further.

"Of course not!" He huffed. "I'm just saying that he's limited himself to the familiar and never moved beyond what he knows." He shook his head disgustedly. "How can he know he doesn't want to date a girl if he's never tired it?"

Oh he was tempted to roll his eyes at that bit of nonsense. "Probably because he never wanted to." He countered. "Like I've said they're not shut-ins only limited to what we allow them. They could have chosen any path they wanted in finding someone they loved and they did."

"They skipped over several forks in the road." He growled.

"By their own choice." He quickly countered. "Whether you like their decisions or not doesn't matter. What does matter is your choices and how they will affect my son." He held up a silencing hand when he opened his mouth to respond to that. "It will affect Sesshoumaru no matter what you think. Should Naraku decide to run away I can guarantee Sesshoumaru will follow. Should you send Naraku away Sesshoumaru will go after him to get him back. Should Naraku decide that he can't live unless Sesshoumaru is with him and ends his life; Sesshoumaru WILL follow."

"Don't be so absurd." He snorted.

"I'm not." He growled coldly. "Let me give you some advice as your long time friend. Before you make any rash decision perhaps you should really and I mean REALLY look at Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Then maybe you'll see what everyone else sees and knows."

"What that they think they love each other?" He snorted.

Toga shook his head. "They don't think it and it's not just some passing whim either. If you ever really noticed or paid much attention to their friendship you would know that they have been dating so to speak for years now."

Onigumo drew his brows deeply. "No they haven't. And if by some chance they were I would have noticed."

"Would you?" He arched a silver brow at him. "We all know they've been together for some time and yet this is all new to you? I don't think so." He shook his head. "You've known what we've all known you just chosen not to believe it to be possible."

"If I've known then I would have put a stop to it a long time ago." He countered.

"It wouldn't have made much of a difference." He nodded curtly. "They'd still be together and Naraku would hate you. Then again it seems that's what you intend to aim for so break them up. Spend the rest of your life without your son because YOU didn't liked his choices." He glared at him. "Just know this what ever you do will affect Sesshoumaru no matter what you think and I WILL NOT tolerate my son being hurt because of your closed mindedness." With that he turned and walked out of the room with every intention of heading home and prepping Naraku and Sesshoumaru for the nightmare that was headed their way.

xx

"Well?" Kikyo questioned as they met at the gate separating their yards.

"He's a stubborn bastard and he should rot in hell for it." He growled.

"I already knew that." She rolled her eyes dramatically. "That is why I married him after all."

"A glutton for punishment." He grunted then shook his head. "He's going to try and break them up. Best; case scenario he splits them up for a week or two. Worst case scenario he takes off with Naraku," he glared at her. "then I hunt him down and make him pay for what it'll do to my son. Sesshoumaru still suffers from the loss of his mother I will not let him suffer for some bastard's close minded selfish ideals."

"Don't worry they're not going to be split up and I'll make sure he doesn't kidnap Naraku when I'm not looking." She reassured. "He's just really shocked and upset right now. And as you know when that happens he's turns into a pmsing hormonal teenage girl." She sighed disgustedly and waved an annoyed hand through the air. "Overly emotional and very vocal about it."

He snorted at that. "I don't know how you put up with it."

"Simple." She smirked. "I'm the woman of the house and I make the rules. Therefore I put his sorry ass in the basement until he's over himself and starts acting like a man."

"You should leave him down there until he grows up." He grunted.

"I've thought about it but the bed gets pretty cold when he's not in it." She sighed. "Anyway; I've talked to the boys and if Onigumo doesn't straighten up by tomorrow afternoon we'll have an intervention."

"I just don't want them to get hurt because of this." He shook his head. "Naraku and Kagome feels just as much like my kids as Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and I'm sure you and Onigumo feel the same about my boys." He nodded at her when she smiled and nodded at him. "Honestly Kikyo I think we should all have a say in how each of the kids chooses to live their lives since you know things about my kids I don't and Izayoi about Kagome and so forth."

"True and the way things are going it looks like our kids are only going to date each other." She snorted. "Kagome is so starry eyed over Inuyasha there's days when all she does is day dream about their wedding."

Toga chuckled at that. "I wonder how she can see past his hot headed stubborn disposition. Never mind hitting her and pushing her down every other minute they're together."

"That's called flirting." She chuckled. "Don't you remember when you were little? The best way to show a girl that you like her is to make her cry."

"Ah yes." He rolled his eyes. "Abuse; the child's path to love."

Kikyo giggled at that. "Yes to hear Kagome tell it that's exactly what it is when Inuyasha hits her; he's telling her he looooves her." She drawled the same way Kagome would when she was swooning over her future husband.

"I'll never understand how a child's mind works. Hell I can barely remember how mine worked when I was that young."

"That makes two of us." She smiled at him. "Well let me go take care of the big baby and I'll let you know if we're going to lynch him tomorrow or not."

"I'll get the pitchforks and torches." He snorted. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright." She nodded. "Oh and Naraku is staying at your house tonight."

"That's fine." He waved. "Let the shock wear off some before they come face to face again."

"It won't wear off." She sighed then headed to the house to give her husband a good swift kick in the ass. With any luck she'd kick the mule that resided inside him right out through his nose.


	26. Chapter 26

Sometimes this fic has chapters that could go any number of ways and it's sooo hard to pick which way I like the best. The next chapter is going that way too can't wait to see where it goes. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

"I just hope you don't change your mind on me." He ran a finger up over Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I won't." He whispered a little nervously.

Naraku stared at him for a long moment then began slowly shaking his head. "No."

"No?" Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "No what?"

"You're not ready." He sighed. "And that's okay." He smiled reassuringly.

"I am too." He scowled at him. "Don't tell me I'm not because you think I'm not." He growled. "We are doing this and nothing you can say or do will stop it!"

Naraku stared at him suspiciously. "You ARE doing this just for me." He accused.

"So what if I am." He growled. "It's my choice and why I choose to do it is MY choice."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard and we are NOT doing it until you are absolutely ready." Naraku countered.

"I am ready." He scowled. "And it's not for you to decide if I'm ready or not!"

"Fine if you say your ready then you go ahead and do it but you can count me out." He nodded curtly.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and glared at his friend sitting on the bed. "If that's the way you want it I'll go find someone else to do it with who isn't so selfish." He grabbed his shirt off the floor and made to storm out of the room. "Let go of me!" He turned and tried to jerk free of Naraku's sudden hold on his wrist.

"Do not." Naraku ordered in a cold deadly whisper, jerked him against his chest, and wrapped his arms possessively around him. "No one else will ever have you. You are mine." He growled.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and leaned his forehead against his shoulder but made no move to hug him back. "Why do you always do this?" He sighed again. "I know what I want and don't want."

"Yes and what you want is something you only want just for me and not you."

"I'm not that selfish either." He scowled against his shoulder. "I just want us to be together," he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck. "forever."

"You two are worse than those silly romance movies Izayoi watches all the time."

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru questioned still encased in Naraku's arms and making no move to remove himself to look at his father.

Toga snorted. "Just making sure you two aren't doing anything I won't approve of."

"Go away." Sesshoumaru ordered with an annoyed huff. "We don't need to hear the sex talk we've heard it enough in our lives."

"Well then I suggest you don't do anything that will cause me to have to give you the sex talk." He nodded curtly at Naraku since he was the only one of the two looking at him.

"We're not going to do anything you wouldn't approve of." He glowered at him.

"Be sure that you don't because I will be checking up on you two."

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the now empty doorway. "Four more years." He growled to himself. "Just four more." He looked at the silver head nodding against his neck then changed the subject. "You know I was thinking."

"What?" Sesshoumaru questioned and slipped his hands up under Naraku's shirt to rub his back.

"Maybe we should wait and do it somewhere special."

Sesshoumaru pulled back and stared at him. "What do you mean; somewhere special?"

He smiled at him and ran his fingers though his silver hair. "Like maybe our first time should be where we first discovered the magic."

"But we're not going camping this year; are we?" He drew his brows.

"Well we always say we're not going to go and then we go anyway." He shrugged. "So why not wait until then to do it? It's only a few more weeks anyway."

"I guess." Sesshoumaru agreed though somewhat disappointedly.

"You don't want to wait?"

"Well no." He gave a small shake of his head. "But I want it to be special so I'll wait."

Naraku smiled at that. "Good."

xx

"No."

"Don't argue with me boy." Onigumo narrowed his eyes upon him. "You're still my control until you are eighteen and you will do as you are told. Now get your little ass in the car!"

"Does mom know you're trying to kidnap me?" Naraku backed away from his father in case he tried to grab him.

"First off you can't kidnap your own child. Secondly mom has nothing to do with this and before you ask yes she knows I'm here to get you. Thirdly and I shouldn't have to justify myself to you as your father but you and I need to have a talk; just the two of us."

Naraku stared at him suspiciously. "I want to talk to mom first." He turned and walked back into the house. "I don't trust you right now."

Onigumo gnashed his teeth together tightly. He was at his wits end and tired beyond all reason. All night long he had spent arguing with Kikyo until they were able to come to something of a compromise. Now it was just a matter of getting his stubborn son in the damn car so they could go somewhere and work this nonsense out.

"What?" He narrowed his dark eyes upon a set of amber glaring deadly at him.

"I knew you never liked me." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"Boy that is the biggest load of nonsense I've ever heard." He snorted disgustedly.

"Is it?" He countered. "My whole life you've done nothing but try to keep me and Naraku away from each other. My dad accepted Naraku but you never accepted me."

"I am not going to justify myself to a child that has no idea what's going on."

"Oh I know exactly what's going on." He narrowed his ambers to deadly little slits. "You are a selfish, close minded, shallow bastard and I hope you rot in hell for it." With that he turned and went after Naraku.

"Little bastard!" He hissed to himself then looked over at his best friend. "What?"

Toga shook his head. "Just waiting for the fallout of all this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He questioned suspiciously.

"It means when all is said and done; Naraku will still be with Sesshoumaru and you will be without a son." He shook his head again. "You really need to consider what IS important to you and what isn't."

"What's important to me is that my son doesn't settle for the familiar." He quickly countered.

"Save it." He snorted. "I know you better than that. This has everything to do with Naraku not going out there and doing as we did when we were his age."

"So what if it is?" He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "If he and Sesshoumaru are meant to be together then eventually they will be but that doesn't mean he has to settle."

"So now not only is my son a bad choice but he's just something Naraku is settling for because he can't find anything better?"

"That's not what I said and you know it." He stared hard at him. "You are as bad as my wife. All I want is for Naraku to really go out there and look and see what else could be out there for him. If he finds nothing and comes back to Sesshoumaru so be it if not then it was never meant to be."

Toga shook his head. "What's never going to be is your relationship with your son." He placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder when he and Naraku came to stand by him.

"You don't know that." He stood up then looked over at Naraku who was glaring deadly at him. "Ready?"

"No!" He ground out. "So what? Did you hit mom or something to get your way?"

"Don't be so absurd." He glared at his son. "I would never hit your mother. I just want to talk to you and you all are acting like I'm some evil beast out to eat your souls."

"Just talk?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stared at the man suspiciously. "I bet."

"Me too." Naraku nodded.

"Naraku just go talk to him and explain it to him. Maybe he'll understand you two better." Toga nodded at the boy when he looked at him. "Just give it a shot and if it doesn't work at least you'll know you tried."

Naraku looked from him to his father and sighed. "I guess." He then looked at Sesshoumaru.

"No." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Son." Toga squeezed his shoulder lightly. "Naraku and his dad need to work this out. Let him go."

Sesshoumaru looked up at his dad then back to Naraku. "No but..."

"I'll be back." Naraku grabbed him by the face and placed a quick kiss on his brow. "I promise."

"You better." Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around him and pressed his lips against his ear. "I don't trust him." He whispered quietly.

Naraku looked over at his father who was glaring at them and glared right back at him. "Me neither." He nodded lightly, pulled Sesshoumaru back from him, and turned to stare deep into his worried ambers. "I WILL be back. Promise." He reassured then leaned in and pressed their lips together.

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tightly around him not wanting to let him go. He could feel it; Onigumo was going to take him and he was never going to come back no matter the promise he just made. When Naraku pulled back from him and stared into his eyes his stomach knotted miserably. "I love you." He whispered.

Naraku smiled at that and caressed his cheek. "I love you too." He gave him one more quick peck. "I'll be right back." He nodded then pulled away from him and moved to stand in front of his father. "Well lets hurry up and do this so I can come back."

Onigumo glowered at him. "Go get in the car." He then looked at Toga and shook his head. "The horizon is broader than this." He waved his hand around him.

Toga picked up the meaning quite easily. "And had anyone wanted to explore that horizon they would have." He countered with a curt nod at his long time friend before he closed the door behind him.

"He's not coming back." Sesshoumaru stared at the closed door. "He's going to take him away."

"No he's not." Toga tired to reassure. "Naraku and Onigumo have a lot to work through and if they don't do it now things down the road will get a lot worse for the two of you."

Sesshoumaru turned to look up at him and drew his brows deeply. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there has been a divide between Naraku and his dad for a long time. If they don't work out the problems they have with each other things would eventually explode and the two of us would have been caught in the middle."

Sesshoumaru stared at him for a long contemplative moment. "But why you?"

"Because you are my son and Onigumo is my friend. If I had to choose I would always choose you first but I don't want to lose my best friend anymore than you would want to lose yours. Right?"

"I guess." He nodded still not quite understanding but knew that his father did and if he wasn't all that worried then maybe he shouldn't be either. "Dad," he looked up at him and sighed.

"What?" He drew his silver brows.

Sesshoumaru tired to smile but only managed a barely noticeable quirk of his lips before it disappeared. "I'm glad you accept me as I am and that you're my dad."

Toga smiled at that. "I will always accept you no matter what; even if I didn't like your choices. You're my son and I love you just as you are."

"Thanks dad." He nodded though still didn't smile. The worry that Naraku wasn't coming back was still sitting heavily on his shoulders and it was making him feel sick. "I'm going to go to my room." He nodded then turned and walked away before Toga could say anything further.

Toga shook his head and sighed deeply. "I really hope you see the light Onigumo." He muttered to himself then went to see what the commotion was all about when he heard Inuyasha screaming like he was dying.


	27. Chapter 27

Well here we go! The next chapter should be up tomorrow or the next day or so. So be on the look out. Much love for you all. Keva

xx

Naraku sat in the passenger's seat, arms crossed over his chest indignantly, and glowering out the window. "Well if you're going to say something say it already." He hissed without looking at his father.

"Alright." Onigumo conceded. "So tell me; why haven't you explored any other options beyond Sesshoumaru?"

"Because I didn't want to." He quickly answered.

"Did you even look?" He cast a quick glance over at him and noted he still wasn't looking at him.

He looked over and glared deadly at him. "Why should I? If I knew Sesshoumaru was who I wanted to be with why bother looking for what I already have?"

How was he supposed to argue with that kind of logic and who knew a fourteen year old boy could come up with something that philosophical. "How do you know Sesshoumaru was who you really wanted when you never bothered to look?"

Naraku shook his head disgustedly. "You just don't get it dad." He bit out. "Better yet what makes you so sure mom is the one you really want? Why aren't you still out there looking for the right one?"

"I did look around and explored every option and that's when I found your mother." He nodded.

"Well I didn't have to explore and look around because Sesshoumaru was right there the whole time." He pointed out smartly. "I mean really dad if you lost your car keys and found them would you keep looking just in case they weren't the car keys you wanted." He rolled his eyes at him when they locked stares.

"That is not the same." He growled.

"Yes it is." He matched his father's voice. "When you find what you're looking for you don't keep looking!"

"Yes and you never looked." He sighed realizing they were headed right back to where they started.

"I already told you; I didn't need to." He narrowed his eyes at him. "So tell me dad why don't you want me to be with Sesshoumaru? Is it because he's a boy?"

"No." He gave a curt shake of his head. "It's because you limited yourself and never experienced anything beyond what you know."

Naraku pressed his lips together into a tight thin line. "If I limit myself in MY social life that's MY business! You have no right to make me choose who I will and won't be friends with!"

"You're right I don't." He nodded curtly. "But I do have the right to interfere when you refuse to experience life and settle for what you're comfortable with."

"Again that's my choice not yours. Stop telling me how to live MY life! You had your chance and if you didn't like the way you chose to live your life then that's your fault!"

How in the hell did he end up with such a smart know it all kid? Granted it was nice not having to worry about him failing in school; hell he even managed to skip sixth and eighth grade. So at least he wasn't going to have to worry about him not succeeding in life. Now if only the boy would put forth the same amount of smarts into his personal life and experience everything life has to offer he'd be set.

"This isn't about my life."

"Yea it's about MINE!" He poked himself in the chest. "MY. LIFE."

"Look son. I don't care that you love Sesshoumaru and want to be with him what I do care is that you've never experienced life." He looked over at him. "You never go out with friends, no parties, no nothing unless Sesshoumaru is with you and even then you never do those things."

"So what?" He scowled at him for a long moment before his look turned deadly. "Oh I know what this is about really. You think because I don't hang out with a bunch of idiots and do stupid stuff I'm going to spend the rest of my life living with you and mom!" He ground his teeth angrily. "Well I'd rather live in the gutter then live with you any longer than I have to!"

His son's perception never ceased to astound him. "I know you're not going to end up living with me and mom for the rest of your life." He sighed. "And not every person out there is an idiot. You have to give others a chance before you decide they're idiots."

"They ARE idiots." He nodded curtly. "Day in day out they're saying and doing stupid stuff. Do I care what movie is the hottest thing out? No I don't." He leaned back in his seat and threw his arms into the air in annoyance. "Do I care who everyone is raving about because some fool was able to write a poem to music? No I don't! I don't care about pop stars, movie stars, over paid sports stars or anything else people my age wet the bed over." He looked over at him. "And if you expect me to become someone that does care about those things you're going to be one very disappointed dad!"

"Alright, then what would you _'wet the bed over'_ as you put it?" He glanced over at him. "And don't say Sesshoumaru either."

He narrowed his dark eyes as he stared at him. "I would _'wet the bed over'_ finally being able to move out and not have you lecturing me over things that matter only to you." He smirked darkly at him. "Four more years and if I so decide you will never see me again."

Onigumo stared at him and could easily tell that he wasn't making some idle threat. He would leave and never come back just to spite him.

xx

"Son; dinner's ready."

Sesshoumaru stared out the window waiting to see the light turn on in Naraku's room so he would know he was home. "I'm not hungry."

"He'll be home soon. Onigumo won't do anything to him." He tried to reassure though he wasn't all that sure Onigumo would or wouldn't do anything.

"You don't know that." He turned to look at him. "Onigumo has never really liked me anyway."

"Now I know that that's not true." He nodded. "He thinks of you the same way I think of Naraku."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that and turned to look back out the window. "If that was true he would include me in things the same way you include Naraku and he wouldn't be acting this way now."

"Son this has less to do with you and everything to do with Onigumo." He nodded.

"Then why take Naraku? It has everything to do with me and Naraku." He sighed deeply. "He hates that Naraku loves me. He hates that I'm a boy." He barely whispered though it was loud enough for his father to hear him.

He felt the pang of truth in his son's words and wanted to deny them but he couldn't. He didn't know if that was Onigumo's true issue or not. "He'll bring Naraku home."

Sesshoumaru grunted at that. "So it is true." He looked over at him.

Toga shook his head sadly. "I don't know. I truly do not know."

"I'm not hungry." He whispered then turned back to the window.

"Me either." Toga mumbled to himself, closed Sesshoumaru's door, and headed down the hall to call Kikyo. Maybe she could tell him what Onigumo was thinking so he could reassure his son.

xx

"What are we doing here?"

"You and I are going to solve this problem once and for all and we're not going home until we do." He jerked the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car.

Naraku glared at his him through the window then got out of the car. "Take. Me. Home. NOW!"

"Don't you talk to me like that." Onigumo threatened. "No matter what you think I'm still your father."

"If I told you what I thought one of us would be dead." Naraku growled threateningly. "I want to go home and I do NOT want to work anything out with you! I hate you I've always hated you!"

He was not expecting that at all. "You hate me? Why do you hate me?"

"Because you want me to be like you and I would rather die then be anything like you." He glared at him. "You ruin everything in my life I like."

"Now that's not true." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I give you everything you ever want and then some."

"I'm not talking about my possessions!" He pointed a sharp finger at him. "I'm talking about me!"

Onigumo shook his head and sighed deeply. "You're not making any sense. If you're not talking about your possessions then what are you talking about and don't say Sesshoumaru because we're both well aware of that situation."

"Fine." He bit out. "Football."

"Football?" He drew his brows deeply. "What about it?"

"Why am I not on the football team dad?"

"Because you're in karate." He answered simply.

Naraku ground his teeth sharply at how stupid the man was being. "Why? Why am I in karate?"

"I don't have time to play this game with you." He growled beginning to really get irritated. "Just tell me already."

"Alright. I'm in karate because it's what YOU wanted!"

"That's not true." He nearly rolled his eyes and turned to the house.

"Yes it is or don't you remember? You asked me what sport I wanted to be involved in and I said football and what did you say that day? Do you remember DAD?"

Oh how he hated it when he would call him dad like that. It was like it was the most degrading title one could have. "Yes I remember perfectly clear." He looked over his shoulder at him as he unlocked the door. "I said you could go to football but when you found out Sesshoumaru was going into karate instead you went with him. And that's why you're not in football."

"Liar!" He hissed. "YOU said I couldn't join football because I would get hurt and break my neck. Remember and if you don't we'll call mom she was there and she'll remind you of what you said."

He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling a massive headache coming on. "Look that's not what happened and we'll call mom about it later." He walked into the house and turned to look at his son still standing in the driveway. "We're here for more important reasons then to argue about the past."

Naraku stared hard at him. "I'm not staying here." He hissed. "I'm going home and I'm going to wait right here until grandma gets here so she can take me."

"Then you'll be standing out there for a long long time." He nodded curtly. "Grandma went on a cruise with her friends and won't be home for a few more weeks."

"Then I'll walk." He turned and began walking down the driveway.

"And I will have the police pick you up and bring you back."

Naraku spun to face him with a deadly glare. "Then do it!"

Onigumo narrowed his eyes upon him. "So be it." He plucked his phone off his hip and flipped it open. "Get walking boy." He nodded towards the street.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I'm beginning to wonder." He answered with a curt nod. "Now come in the house so we can work this out and the sooner that's done the sooner we can go home."

Naraku stared at him for a moment considering his options before he finally nodded curtly at him. "Fine lets get this over with. The sooner we go home the sooner mom will kick your ass!"

"Watch that mouth boy!" He threatened as he steppe aside so Naraku could enter the house.

"Only repeating what you say." He countered. "Remember you want me to be like you so that's what I'm doing."

Onigumo ground his teeth together sharply as he followed him into the house. If could figure out what hardwire in the boy's brain made him so smart mouthed and such a know it all he'd have it surgically snipped. Then again the only difference between his smart mouth now and his smart mouth some four years ago was the cursing. Maybe he should have put his thumb down a little harder on his head when he was younger. Actually no that wouldn't have changed anything. What he should have done was cut the apron strings when the boy was a mere toddler. If there ever was a mama's boy Naraku was it.


	28. Chapter 28

Oooh this chapter has pissed me off to no end! This stupid plot has gotten way out of hand one too many times causing me to want to strangle it to death. First it had this chapter heading down a path that would end with Onigumo and Kikyo divorced and Toga and Izayoi separated.

That was unacceptable so I forced it to change its mind and pick a new path. Needless to say that one didn't go well either. The end result of that path was a love pact suicide and I certainly DID NOT want to go down that road. So little plot line got antoher beating and was told in no uncertain terms to straighten up or pay dearly. Well we ended up with the last chapter, this chapter, and the next one via the plot's new idea. Plus it opens up the next chapters to fly pretty easily... or so I hope. If Plot Line doesn't decide to get out of hand again that is.

Ah well. Hope you enjoy this one and I'll try to get the next one out soon. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and P.S. God Of Insanity; until you pointed it out I had not noticed Onigumo's redundancy. So I found myself rereading through the last few chapters and wanted to kick myself in the ass for it. So I used it to my advantage to make him face up to what he was obviously skirting around which wasn't really what I intended but hey when something works out to your advantage I say grab it and go! Plus it opened up a whole new area to explore of Naraku's and Onigumo's relationship. So mad props to you for pointing it out! Much love! (Prollay should have put this in a PM but hey I've typed it out and it's too many clicks to cut, paste, open links and so on and so forth. Laziness will do that to a soul.)

xx

"Sesshoumaru sweetie," Izayoi gasped as she stared at he boy standing in the kitchen. "are you sick?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head and grabbed his backpack off the kitchen table. "I'm late." He mumbled then headed for the door.

"Wait." Izayoi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder forcing him to turn to look at her. "Oh my you look terrible."

"I'm fine." He scowled and shrugged her hand off him.

"You most certainly are not fine." She used her motherly voice on him. "You look like you haven't slept in days."

"I haven't." He said dismissively and again headed for the door.

"No you're staying home today." She again grabbed to stop him from going any further.

Sesshoumaru scowled at her. "I'm going. Naraku hasn't come home yet so maybe he'll be at school."

Izayoi sighed deeply. "Sesshoumaru he's not going to be at school either." She shook her head.

"How do you know that?" He drew his brows deeply as he stared at her.

She sighed again. "Kikyo called your dad last night trying to find out if he heard from Onigumo and/or Naraku."

Amber eyes widened hugely. "I knew it!" He hissed. "That bastard sent Naraku away to keep us apart!"

"We don't know that for sure yet." She tried to reassure but knew it wasn't doing much to ease the growing more tense by the second boy. "Look why don't you go upstairs and try to get some sleep and I'll see what I can find out in the meantime."

"But..." he suddenly felt completely helpless and utterly alone.

"No buts." She pulled his backpack off his shoulder and gave him a small push towards the stairs. "You're dad is trying to find Onigumo and I'll let you know the second I hear anything. Promise."

He couldn't argue or say a single word about any of this; he was feeling too sick to even think properly. "I need to lid down." He muttered and headed for his room.

Izayoi shook her head and suddenly had a second realization hit her. "Sesshoumaru," she called before he got too far. "when did you eat last?" She questioned when he looked at her blankly from the bottom step.

"I don't know." He whispered then continued on his way to his room.

She drew her brows trying to figure out the last time she at least saw him eat. "I know he ate breakfast Saturday morning. He didn't eat lunch that day nor did he eat dinner because he was too sick that Naraku hadn't come home. Hmmm..." she set his backpack on the table. "Sunday? I don't remember seeing him eat on Sunday and he hasn't eaten today." Her eyes widened as she realized Sesshoumaru hadn't eaten for nearly three days.

"Mom if Sesshoumaru isn't going to school I shouldn't have to go either!" Inuyasha bit out pulling her from her thoughts.

"Sesshoumaru is sick and you're not so you are going." She scowled at her offspring.

"That's not fair!" He stamped his foot to the floor. "Sesshoumaru isn't sick he's just mad because Naraku isn't home; that's all!"

"No that's not all and no matter what you say you are going to school today young man." When he opened his mouth to dispute it further she narrowed her eyes deeply. "I really hope you don't plan on arguing with me. I mean unless you want to spend the week and next weekend getting REALLY familiar with your bedroom?"

"No." He growled.

"I didn't think so." She nodded. "Now get your stuff; the bus will be here soon and I don't have time to take you because you missed it." She ordered interrupting his under the breath mumbling about life not being fair. "Oh and if you decide to miss the bus on purpose just know I bought dad a new belt the other day."

Inuyasha got the message loud and clear; mess with mom today and met dad's new belt up close and personal like. "I'm not going to miss the bus!" He bit out, grabbed his stuff, and stormed out the door.

"I didn't think you would." She smirked then suddenly frowned as she remembered that Sesshoumaru hasn't eaten in nearly three days and hasn't slept for probably two nights now.

She suddenly wondered; if Sesshoumaru was this bad off how was Naraku handling this separation?

xx

"Eat it!"

"I'm not hungry!" Naraku hissed as he pulled the blankets up over his head. "Go away! I never want to see you again!"

Onigumo sighed deeply in annoyance. "Fine starve to death then! But your uncle will be here to get you soon and you ARE going!"

"I want mom!" He yelled from under the blankets. "And I hope she divorces you for this!"

"Your mom isn't going to divorce me; firstly. Secondly you are going to spend the rest of the week with your uncle Muso whether you like it or not. And thirdly; you can go home next weekend."

Naraku threw the blankets back and glared up at his father. "No amount of time spent with your perverted brother is going to change anything!" He hissed. "I'm gay dad deal with it!" He grabbed the blankets and again covered his head.

"How do you know that?" He argued. "You've never dated anyone beyond Sesshoumaru so how would you know you are or aren't gay?"

"Because;" he again pulled the covers back to stare deadly at him. "like the other boys my age I don't want to date every girl at school. I look at them and I feel nothing. Now when I look at Sesshoumaru all I can think is that I want to do nothing in this world but be with him." He scowled harder at him. "And before you say anything about dating girls I'm going to tell you this once more time. I don't want to have sex with a bunch of girls to prove to you I don't want to have sex with them!"

Onigumo sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose as he watched his son cover his head with the blankets again. "I don't want you to go out and have sex with anyone; you're too young!"

"Then why send me to stay with your stupid brother?" He questioned from under the blankets.

"To prove to me you can go a mere week without Sesshoumaru around every second of the day." He sighed deeply. "I know you think you love him..."

"For the last time; I don't THINK I love Sesshoumaru I KNOW IT!" He cut him off.

"You don't know anything about love." He snorted and set the plate of food on the night stand.

"I do so!" He shot up causing the blankets to fall and bunch around his waist. "And since you know nothing about it I'll tell you. Love is only wanting to be with that someone because it feels right in your stomach and that's it!"

"There's more to it then butterflies in your stomach." He nearly rolled his eyes.

"Oh?" He questioned and narrowed his eyes deeply. "Is it making someone you say you love do something because YOU don't like what they are doing? Would it be fair for me to make you go out and have another son with someone else because I'm not what you really wanted?"

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" He snorted and shook his head. "That is not the same thing at all."

"Oh you're right it isn't." He narrowed his eyes even further. "For it to be the same would mean I would have to love you and I don't. I hate you so much that if the world suddenly swallowed you I wouldn't miss you at all!" He threw himself back down on the bed, grabbed the covers, and once again hid himself from the misery he was now stuck in.

"You don't hate me." He shook his head. "Yes you're mad at me but you don't hate me."

"No I really hate you." He growled from beneath his feeble shelter. "You always make me do stuff because you don't like what I do. But it's not your life this is my life and nothing you can say or do will change anything about me." He sighed deeply. "You just can't accept me so quit trying to change me into someone you can accept."

"Alright." He conceded knowing that he was never going to win this. Naraku was too smart for his own good and more times than he could count had caught him off guard with his very adult like counter arguments to every point he made. "I don't want to change you into anything. All I want is for you to prove to me you can go two weeks without Sesshoumaru. If you can manage that then I will never say another word about it.

Again Naraku pulled the blankets back to glower at him. "You said one week."

"So I upped the challenge." He smirked at him. "Prove me wrong son. Prove to me Sesshoumaru isn't you're whole world and that you can do without him." If there was one thing he knew about his son it was that he hated being challenged and had to prove he could do what you said he couldn't.

"And if I do?" He countered.

"Like I said I'll never say another word about it."

He was no fool; young maybe but not stupid by any means. "Or do anything?"

"Smart kid." He nodded. "Or do anything. If you go two weeks without seeing or talking to or about Sesshoumaru then all of this will be over. I just want you to prove to me that your life isn't only about him. That if for some reason Sesshoumaru isn't around anymore you'll be able to go on."

He really did not want to take on this challenge. Just the thought of not seeing Sesshoumaru for two weeks made his stomach churn miserably. Hell it had only been a couple of days since he saw him last and even that felt like too long. This had to be the longest they had ever been separated in their whole lives.

Though his father's deal was very worth it. This little sacrifice would get his dad out of his business for the rest of his life. So he would just have to suck it up and apologize to Sesshoumaru a lot for being gone so long later.

"Fine!" He conceded. "But I'm not going to stay with your stupid disgusting brother."

"I know Muso is kind of out there but he's not that bad." He nodded.

"He's disgusting." He scowled. "Always bringing half naked women home and having sex all over the place no matter who's around. Just ask Kagura if you don't believe me." He nodded curtly.

Onigumo sighed deeply and as much as he didn't want to he was just going to have to accept the fact that his brother was a man whore. "Fine you and I will stay here at grandma's then."

"Fine; but what about school and mom?"

"Well I know you've already finished out your school work for the last two weeks; you sang and danced about it enough so I couldn't ignore it. So you'll be fine missing the last two weeks and I'll talk to mom."

He didn't like that at all; he was going to miss all the last day of school parties. "But the last day." He scowled.

"There'll be other last days of school. You still have two more years and if you want we'll go out and celebrate after all this is over. Anywhere you want."

His dad certainly knew how to lay out the gauntlet when it came to these kinds of things. "With anyone I want there?" He questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Yes with you and Sesshoumaru." He sighed deeply.

"Alright I'll agree to this as long as I get to talk to mom when you call her AND you can't see or talk to her either during the next two weeks. If I can't be with the one I love then neither can you."

Ooh if he wasn't quite the shrewd little bastard. "Deal." He nodded at him though he didn't like it. Then again he had spent weeks without Kikyo when he would go on extended business trips but he did talk to her every night. The next two weeks were going to be hell; he was sure of it.

Though during the next to weeks he'd be able to pick apart his son's brain. He was going to find out why he thinks Sesshoumaru is the only one for him and why he won't date a girl just once. Maybe if he would try something outside Sesshoumaru he wouldn't be so single minded when it came to his best friend.


	29. Chapter 29

Kikyo was so mad she could spit or break something. Yes breaking something would be good especially her husband's thick skull.

"Well?" Toga stared at her.

She sighed deeply and ground her teeth together. "They made a deal and the deal is that he and Naraku could not see or talk to the people they love for two weeks."

Toga drew his brows deeply. "What? What is that going to accomplish for anyone?"

Kikyo shook her head disgustedly. "I don't know! My idiot husband gets these stupid ideas in his head and when he acts on them we all suffer!"

"Do you know where they are?" He questioned. "Maybe we could go and get them."

"No." She shook her head. "They were at his mother's but said they were going to take off and explore the country for the next two weeks to make it go by quicker. Though I think he was lying." She added thoughtfully.

Toga snapped his head up at that. "You know what that gives me an idea in how to deal with Sesshoumaru when I tell him about this mess."

"How?" She stared at him expectantly.

"His mother's letters." He nodded and elaborated when she drew her brows. "She wrote Sesshoumaru letters when she was sick and in them told of all the places she wanted to take Sesshoumaru to see."

"Oh I get it." She nodded. "You'll take him in her place to take his mind off Naraku being gone."

"Exactly." He nodded back. "Maybe them being apart for a couple weeks isn't such a bad thing. It'll give Onigumo and Naraku a chance to reconnect and clear up their issues and it'll give me the chance to help Sesshoumaru through his with his mother's death."

"I guess." She sighed. "But it still pisses me off that I can't see or talk to either one of them. I mean what if something happens? How am I going to know where they are or what's going on or anything?"

Toga smiled reassuringly at her. "Check your email regularly." He nodded. "If I know your husband and I do he'll shoot you secret emails to keep you informed. He'll probably tell Naraku he's checking his email for work so he can keep in touch that way."

"I guess." She nodded. "But I still want my boys home where they belong."

"They will be home before you know it." He tired to reassure. "Just think of all the things you can do without them under your feet. You and Kagome can have a mother daughter get away or something. Go pamper yourselves on you're wayward husband's dime."

Kikyo grinned evilly at that. "You know what that sounds like the perfect idea. I mean it's the least that bastard could to do for making me suffer like this."

Toga just nodded at her. "Alright well I'm going to head home and get things ready to take Sesshoumaru out of here. Have a good one and let me know if anything changes."

"I will." She grinned darkly.

"Sorry old man." He mumbled as he left the house realizing that he opened the door to a whole new nightmare for his long time friend. "But you deserve whatever it is she does to you." He smirked to himself and closed the gate separating their two yards behind him.

xx

"What do you want?"

Inuyasha stared at his feet as he toed the carpet at the threshold of Sesshoumaru's door. "I..." he started and sighed. "I don't know what's going on but I know it's bad." He nodded though still didn't look at his brother.

"So you came in here to make fun of me?" He questioned suspiciously.

"No." He shook his head. "I just know that Kagome is sad because Naraku isn't home and you're even more sad then she is." He finally lifted his head to look at him. "You must love Naraku more than her."

Sesshoumaru grunted and turned to look back out his window and just like every time he looked Naraku's room was still dark. "You have no idea how much I love him." He whispered.

"Why do you love him?" He questioned sincerely interested in wanting to know why his brother loved his best friend. Maybe he could do the same things Naraku did and it would make Sesshoumaru love him too.

"Because he makes me happy and it just feels like the right thing." He answered as he turned to look at him.

"Oh." He frowned. "I don't think I can do those things."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows as he stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well..." he trailed off and stared down at his feet. "I thought that if I did the same things for you that Naraku did you'd love me too."

He stared at his little brother for a long silent moment before he sighed deeply. "Inuyasha you can't do the same things for me Naraku did."

Inuyasha looked back at him and frowned sadly. "I know."

"But..." He trailed off as he sighed again trying to figure out how to say what he had to say and not sound completely cruel. "I know it may seem like I don't like you but I do... sometimes." That was the closest thing to being nice to the boy he could come up with. He really didn't hate him; it wasn't his fault his dad married Izayoi so it wasn't always fair to take it out on him.

Inuyasha beamed at that and stood a little taller. That was the nicest thing Sesshoumaru had ever said to him and he was going to remember it always. "Yea well I like you too... sometimes." He smiled at him.

Sesshoumaru snorted at that and moved his eyes to the blanket in his hand. "You still dragging that thing around?"

Inuyasha lifted the red blanket his dad gave to him when he was little. "No. I brought this for you." He ran over to Sesshoumaru's bed and threw it onto the foot of the bed then ran back out before Sesshoumaru could say anything to him.

Sesshoumaru stared at the blanket on his bed with a slight cringing of his nose.

"It always made me feel better when I was sad."

He looked over to see Inuyasha peeking around the corner of the doorframe at him.

"Maybe it will make you feel better too." He nodded then took off.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru muttered and turned back to look at the old blanket. "It won't make me feel better." He whispered then turned to look back out the window.

xx

"Son?" Toga pushed Sesshoumaru's door open. "Izayoi tells me you haven't eaten in days and you haven't been sleeping well either."

"If you were me you wouldn't want to eat or sleep too." He answered as he stared at the ceiling. The sun had already set and still no sign of Naraku or Onigumo; which meant they probably weren't coming home today either.

Toga sighed deeply dreading what he was about to tell his son. Then again he could just tell him when they were already gone and it was too late for Sesshoumaru to fight him on leaving. Yes that would be the best thing. "I wish I knew something so it would ease you."

"I wish you did too." He turned his head to look at him.

"Well," he tried to smile reassuringly. "they'll have to come home eventually."

Sesshoumaru sat up and looked over at him. "Onigumo will but he'll do everything he can to make sure I never see Naraku again."

"That's not true." He shook his head. "Sesshoumaru; Onigumo and Naraku have a lot of issues they need to work out. In order for them to fix their problems they need time between just the two of them. He'll bring Naraku home; Kikyo will make sure of that."

Somehow that made him feel a little better. He knew Kikyo would never let Naraku go without a serious fight. "Yea." He nodded. "She would make him come home."

"Yes she would." He nodded. "Now look in the meantime I want you to get some sleep and eat something. Then tomorrow first thing in the morning I want you to be downstairs with your mother's letters in your hands and be ready to go."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "Why?"

"Because I said so; that's why." He nodded curtly. "And if you don't do as you are told I will force you. Understand?"

"No." He scowled at him. "I don't understand."

"Alright what don't you understand? Being downstairs ready to go or having your mother's letters in hand?"

"Both." He nodded curtly. "Where are we going and what does mom's letters have to do with anything?"

"You'll find out tomorrow." He nodded. "Just do as you are told and we'll both have a pleasant day. Oh and;" he held up a silencing hand when he opened his mouth to respond to that. "I'm your dad that's why and I am the utmost authority when it comes to you. If you don't do it I will come up here and physically take you out of here. Any more questions?" He arched a brow highly at him.

"No." He bit out.

"Good." He smirked. "Now get some sleep so you'll be nice and rested for tomorrow." He turned to leave then suddenly stopped halfway through his turn. "What's that?"

Sesshoumaru looked to where he was looking and snorted. "That would be Inuyasha's blanket."

"Why do you have your brother's blanket?" He walked over to the bed and picked it up.

"I don't. He brought it to me to try and make me feel better." He rolled his eyes.

"Well that was rather nice of him." Toga smiled down at him.

"I guess." He nodded curtly. "You can take it back to him."

"No." He put it back down on the bed. "He brought it for you to use so we'll leave it here until he wants it back." He looked over at him taking in his tired sad features then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Son; do you know what love really is?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head. "No."

"Then what makes you so sure you love Naraku?" He questioned genuinely interested in why he was so sure of his feelings for him.

"I don't know." He sighed deeply and fingered the edge of his comforter. "I just know that when I'm with Naraku it makes me feel..." he drew his brows as he tired to find the right word. "whole... I think."

Toga stared at him easily putting together what he was saying. "You mean complete." He nodded when he looked up at him.

"Complete..." he tested the word and began nodding. "yea I think that's what it is." He locked stares with him. "It just kind of feels like Naraku is half of everything I am."

"Well if that's how it feels then maybe that's what love is for you two." He smiled at him when he again drew his brows like he didn't understand. "Everyone feels and sees love differently. For instance with your mother every single day I was with her made me feel like a silly little school boy. I wanted to giggle at everything and do nothing but be with her every second of every day."

"I kinda feel that way with Naraku." He nodded at him. "So what about Inuyasha's mom? What makes you think you love her?"

"Easy;" he smiled. "she just makes me happy all the time."

"So you don't love her as much as you loved mom then."

"Well that's not exactly right. It's more like I love them differently." He furrowed his own brows not sure he was making much sense at all.

"I don't get it." Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Me neither." He smirked at him. "I just know I love them both and it gets me by."

"Do you think it's different to love a girl then a boy?"

Toga sighed deeply. "I don't know. The only boys I've ever loved are you and your brother. What do you think; do you think it's different?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "The only girl I ever loved was mom but that love is the same as the love I feel for you. So I don't think it's the same."

"Well maybe everyone feels love differently and as long as that person makes you happy then I guess you're with the right person." He smiled at him.

"Yea." He nodded back at him.

He leaned in and placed a kiss on the side of his head. "Get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow." He ordered as he stood up.

"Doing what?"

"It's a surprise." He mussed up his hair causing him to scowl up at him. "Goodnight son." He headed for the door. "And don't worry you and Naraku will be back together before you know it." He smiled over his shoulder at him then flipped the light off and closed the door behind him.

"But I want him back now." He whispered to himself then laid down for another night of little to no sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Well this is it until next week sometime. Hope you all have an awesome Thanksgiving and may you bellies be so full you feel like you're going to explode! Much love for you all. Keva

xx

"Look for the last time; that's none of your business!" Naraku huffed and crossed his arms over his chest indignantly.

"Why is everything with you such a damn argument?" Onigumo growled.

Naraku matched the glower his father was giving him. "Because you always want to know stuff that is none of your business that's why!"

Onigumo narrowed his dark eyes upon his offspring. "Then what can you tell me that is my business?"

Naraku stared at him for a long silent moment considering what he thought his father was worthy of knowing before answering. "My name."

"Very funny." He snorted sarcastically.

"It wasn't a joke." He tried to stare the man down. "You never once wanted to know a thing about me. But now that you found out about me and Sesshoumaru you want to know everything. Well you know what; it's none of your business." He slammed his fist onto the table.

"It's not all my fault I know nothing about you you know." He nodded curtly at him. "Maybe if your whole world didn't revolve around Sesshoumaru I wouldn't have to struggle so hard to be more to you than just monetary support." He narrowed his eyes upon him. "You cast everyone around you aside for Sesshoumaru and it's not fair to us."

"If that was true then why isn't everyone else complaining about the same thing?" He questioned coldly. "No one else has a problem with me and Sesshoumaru; just you and for no reason."

"My reason is that you have no reason for wanting to only be with him." He sighed deeply. "I mean why? Why not anyone else; a girl or even another boy." He finished with a small cringing of his nose.

"I love Sesshoumaru; that's why! When are you just going to come out and say you hate him?" He growled deadly at him.

"For the last time I don't hate him." He huffed. "I'm just trying to sort out the why of your relationship with him. It makes no sense."

"Well it doesn't have to make sense to you. I mean this is and again for the millionth time MY LIFE. Just let it go dad; there's nothing you can say or do that will make me not want to be with him so just forget it!" He put his elbow on the table and set his chin in his palm while sighing in annoyance. "Why do you even care who I love and don't love anyway? It doesn't affect your life so it shouldn't matter."

Onigumo just stared at him. "Again how old are you?" How was it a fourteen year old could come up with such arguments and sound so confident in what he was saying?

"Don't be so stupid." He huffed with a scowl at him. "You keep asking me that same question too. Are you sure you're really my dad?" He questioned cockily.

"There are days when I have my doubts." He sighed. "Look all I want to know is what is it that makes you so certain Sesshoumaru is the one. Why can't you just tell me that?"

"Because you'll tell me how stupid I am like all the other times I've told you stuff." He nodded curtly at him. "Mom knows and that's enough."

"Just mom?" He arched a brow at him.

"Yea; why?" He questioned suspiciously.

"Well I thought Sesshoumaru knew everything there is to know about you."

"I never said that; did I?" He bit out. "You just think you know so much and you really know nothing."

"Then make me understand." He challenged. "You expect me to just let you be as you are when you won't tell me anything about you and why you chose Sesshoumaru? And why you haven't even tried dating anyone else?"

"I don't want to date anyone else. Why can't you understand that? I keep saying it and you keep asking me it over and over again."

"Yes I keep asking you because you never tell me WHY you won't. And just so you know _'just because'_ isn't a reason." He nodded at him.

"Because it doesn't feel right." He nodded back at him. "That's it; it just doesn't FEEEEEEL right!" He plopped back in his chair getting tired of this with his father. "I'm sick of having this conversation with you." He scowled. "Nothing you can say or do will make me change myself or change the fact that I want to be with no one else but Sesshoumaru. So forget it already!"

Onigumo shook his head tiredly. "I wonder if you two weren't together if you would be like this now and with Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes." He answered knowingly. "Sesshoumaru and I were always meant to be."

"How do you know that? You don't know what would have happened had you two not been raised together." He pointed out.

"Things in life are destined to flow in a certain pattern and no matter what anyone says or does the path never changes." He answered as he stared pointedly at him. "My body is just a product of you and mom but my heart, mind, and soul was never and will never be yours to control."

Onigumo just stared at him completely astounded by the depth of his words. More often than not through Naraku's short life he had caught him off guard with his words and this was another one of those times. Kikyo always said that he and Sesshoumaru had old souls and as much as he didn't believe in reincarnation there were times when he had to wonder. Like now.

"Are you saying you've live a life before?" He arched a brow at him.

"No." He gave a small curt shake of his head. "I'm saying I've lived a thousand lives before." He answered confidently. "Most all have only some of us hold onto parts of our past selves and others deny it ever happened."

"People don't live more then one life."

"People who've only **lived** boring lives say that. Especially when those lives aren't something that others would be interested in hearing about in the future." He easily countered.

"Are you saying my life is boring?" He glowered at him.

"Well it's not interesting to me and I've never heard of anyone else wanting to hear about your life." He shrugged.

"Oh and I suppose people would want to hear about yours then."

"Of course; who wouldn't?" He crossed his arms over his chest haughtily. "Oppressed by my own father who wants me to go out and sleep with a bunch of whores because I'm in love with my best friend. Who just happened to be a boy like myself. That's autobiographic gold." He nodded curtly at him.

"First off no one would want to read that and secondly I've never oppressed you." He snorted.

"If you aren't oppressing me right now; then why aren't we at home?" He questioned in irritation. "Instead we're at this disgusting truck stop diner, eating a plate of over fried grease, driving to who knows where, so you can prove some stupid point that no one cares about. Then once all this is over with you'll still be wrong, I'll still do what I want, mom will divorce you, and I will never have to see you again."

"The food isn't that bad, we're exploring the country, the point is you proving you can go two weeks without Sesshoumaru which covers the why we aren't home question, mom isn't going to divorce me, you can't do what you want all the time, and you'll still see me." He nodded.

Naraku glowered at him. "Look no matter what you say or do things aren't going to change. Alright?" He huffed. "Just tell me what I have to say to you so we can go home and forget this ever happened?"

"Nothing."

"Fine then what do I have to do? Father son boding is great for fathers and sons who want to be together; which we don't." He nodded curtly at him. "Lets just both be honest here. I don't like you, you don't like me, and we'd both be much more happy being with the one we love instead of each other."

Onigumo set his elbow on the table, rested his chin in his palm, drummed the fingers of his other hand irritably, and sighed deeply. "So do you just make this up as you go or are you some fiction writer making quotes from your own story?"

"Don't be so stupid." He snorted as he stared hard at him. "The only thing fictional around here is your belief that you can control everything about me."

xx

Sesshoumaru stared at his father really unsure if he wanted to go or not. On one hand they were doing this for his mother on the other hand Naraku could come home and he wouldn't be there.

"Son just give me a couple of days and if you're completely miserable we'll go home." Toga gave a light squeeze to his shoulder.

He knew his father would take him home if he really wanted to go back. "I know." He nodded as he took his seat once the guy in front of him finally moved to take his in the row behind them.

Toga sat down next to him and pulled a small wrapped box out of his carryon and handed it to him.

"What is it?" Sesshoumaru questioned as he stared at the box with brows drawn deeply.

"Open it." He smiled at him with a nod towards the item in his hands.

Sesshoumaru looked at him then back to the box with brows drawn deeply as he opened the package. "A camcorder?" His brows drew even further as he looked at his father.

"I figured you might want to record this so you can always look back on it and remember the places you visited for your mother." He smiled at him. "Plus you'll be able to show it to Naraku when we get back; if you want." He nodded.

"Yea." He nodded back at him then opened the box and pulled the camera out. "Is it ready to work now or do we have to have the batteries charged first?"

Toga took the camera from his hands and flipped it on. "Nope; I made sure it was all ready to go the second you opened the box." He grinned. "So do you want to make a message telling where we're going?"

"I would if someone would tell me where we're going." He nodded curtly at him.

He chuckled at that. "Right." He lowered the camera. "It's the first letter you mom wrote you." He hinted.

Sesshoumaru opened his bag, grabbed the stack of letters, and pulled the top one out free of the rubber band binding them together. He pulled the papers out and began skimming through it until he came to three paragraphs in particular.

_"There are days like today when I can't believe I'm supposed to be sick."_ He read just above a whisper. _"I feel perfectly well and can't believe I'm stuck in this hospital bed watching the world pass me by trough the window of my room._

_I want to be free of these tubes and machines that bind me to this bed. If I could I would escape this place with you and your father and we would go somewhere far from here. I want to see things I've only ever read about or seen on TV._

_There are so many places in this world to see and I want to take you to see them all. We would traverse the globe learning, exploring, and making memories as a family that would last an eternity._

_I always dreamed of the adventures the three of us would take. We would start in Mexico visiting the ancient Aztec pyramids. Maybe going during the solstice to watch the serpent climb the pyramid as the sun rises or sets."_

He looked over at his father. "We're going to Mexico?" He questioned.

"Yes." He smiled at him. "We're going to visit the Aztec pyramids." He nodded. "Though since it's not a solstice we won't be able to see the serpent like your mother wished but maybe one day in the next few years we could go and watch it for her."

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at that. "I'd like that." He nodded then folded the letter back up, slipped it back into its envelope, put it with the others, and packed them back into his bag.

Toga again held the camera up and pointed it at his son. "Ready to make the opening video?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the camera pointing at him. "What do I say?"

He lowered the camera to look at him. "Well you could start with the date today, where you're going, why you're going there, and what you want to do when you get there." He nodded at him.

"Alright." He fidgeted suddenly feeling a little stupid.

"Ready?" He raised the camera back up.

Sesshoumaru nodded and watched as a small red light suddenly turned on to let him know he was being recorded. "Today is the sixteenth of May. We are going to Mexico to see the Aztec pyramids but I don't know what we'll do when we get there though. My dad is recording this and since he's the one with the wallet I guess we'll do whatever he pays for."

"Clever boy." Toga chuckled then turned the camera to point at his own face. "It's his college tuition that is paying for this trip. Every thing we do is one less class he'll get to take." He grinned then turned the camera back onto his son.

"That wasn't funny." Sesshoumaru scowled.

"I thought it was."

"Anyway;" he glared at his father one more time. "we're on the plane right now getting ready to take off so that's it for now."

Toga again turned the camera to point at his face. "We'll see you in Mexico." He gave a cheesy wave then shut the camera off.

"That was dumb." Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose slightly at him.

Toga just shrugged as he put the camera away. "That's what vacation videos are for." He smirked. "To make yourself look like a fool so you can share them with your friends."

"Everyone already knows you're a fool we don't need it on video to prove it."

"HaHa. My son the comedian." He snorted.

"Well one of us has to be funny and since you never are." He shrugged and tried to hide the smirk that was barely hinting on his lips.

"Boy you keep getting funnier by the second." He grunted sarcastically. "I can't wait for you to have kids of your own and they tell you how unfunny you are."

"What makes you think I'll ever have kids?" He looked over at him. "I don't like girls; remember?"

"You don't have to be with a girl to have a baby you know." He nodded. "You could adopt, there's surrogates, or you could find some girl who would be a mother to your child but not want to be with you. I mean there are options."

"I guess." He nodded thoughtfully. "Naraku says he wants kids but they all have to be girls." He looked over at him with brows drawn deeply. "Do you think that's weird?"

Toga nodded his head and made the same face his son was making. "Actually I do." He again nodded. "Why would he want only girls?"

"I dunno." He shrugged. "That's just what he says."

"Hmm... and what about you?" He waved the stewardess off when she stopped to check on them.

"I haven't really thought a lot about it but I think I would want a girl." He nodded thoughtfully. "I'd give her mom's middle name."

"Rin." He smiled at him. "I believe your mother would like that. I believe she would like that a lot."

"You think so?" He stared at him.

"I know so." He mussed up his hair causing him to grumble and scowl at him as he fixed it.

Sesshoumaru turned to look out the window when the plane began moving. "Yea Rin." He smiled to himself and could almost feel his mother smiling too.


	31. Chapter 31

I know I said next week but hey when you got it you might as well post it. No reason to keep a hold of it when people could be reading it. So here ya go. And hope you all had an awesome face stuffing Turkey day. Much love for you all. Keva

Oh and this chapter is all about Naraku and Onigumo. The next chapter will be all Toga and Sesshoumaru. The chapter after that they will be back together again. (Yes I'm that far ahead. Yay for me!) It'll seem kind of fast but I'll fill in the missing parts later; just trust me on this.

xx

"So what do I have to do to get you to take me home?" He questioned as he got into the car.

"Nothing." He answered then got in as well and started the car. "Remember we had a deal." He nodded as he started the car and pulled out of the space. "Neither one of us can be with the one we love for two weeks."

Naraku sighed deeply hating all this so called father/son bonding they were supposedly doing. "Really dad there is no reason for us being separated from those we love. I mean what will it change?" He stared over at him. "Nothing that's what." He interrupted when his father opened his mouth to respond to that.

"So are you admitting that you can't go two weeks without Sesshoumaru near by every second of every day?" He arched a brow over at him.

"No!" He scowled over at him. "I'm just saying that you and I shouldn't be doing this." He nodded curtly. "Let's face facts for once. You and mom play favorites; Kagome is yours and I'm mom's. It's no big deal and it works so why mess it up with..." he trailed off and waved his hands around him. "this? Whatever this is?"

"Your mother and I don't play favorites." He snorted.

"Please." Naraku rolled his eyes. "You let Kagome do whatever she wants and its okay. Mom does the same for me and that's okay. In Kagome's eyes you are the greatest dad ever and mom is just mom. To me mom is the greatest mom in the world and you are JUST dad. Simple." He nodded. "So why mess it up when you have a child that will worship the ground you walk on? You should be taking her on this trip instead she'd be a lot better company for you. She'd sit here and tell you what a great dad you are and how she can't understand why the rest of the world doesn't think the same."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" He questioned with drawn brows and a quick glance over at him.

"I don't come up with it anywhere." He huffed. "It's just the plain old truth. If you don't believe me ask Kagome she'll tell you the same thing. I mean really half our fights have always been us arguing over whose better you or mom. Of course it's mom but hey no one ever said Kagome was smart."

"I wonder if your mother drank while pregnant with you?" He questioned thoughtfully to himself. "I'll have to ask her when we get home."

"What?" He scowled over at him. "Are you saying I have brain damage or something?"

"Not at all." He shook his head. "I'm just not sure your entire brain works like it's supposed to."

"Just because I don't think you're the greatest thing ever doesn't mean I'm stupid!" He hissed. "My whole life you've just been the man my mom married and used to create me. Why she stuck around with you after I was born I'll never know."

"Well now who's a little above himself?" He snorted. "I believe your mother has a deeper liking for me than just a means to create you. We have been together for a long time and even had a second child."

Naraku shrugged dismissively at that. "Obviously she hasn't thought clearly in the last fourteen years."

"Now you're accusing me of brainwashing her?" He questioned with an arched brow.

"I don't know; did you?" He questioned back pretty certain he did indeed do something to his mother to make her stick around.

"I'm sure it will shock you to know that your mother and I stay together because we love each other."

"Yea right." He snorted. "You stick with mom because no one else will have you."

"Oh what a deluded world we live in." He grunted sarcastically. "Yes that's exactly it. I searched and searched looking for the one woman in the world that would date me and that one woman just happened to be your mother."

"See it is true." He quickly pointed out smugly.

"Boy haven't you ever heard of sarcasm?"

"Every time you say something I do." He smirked darkly at him.

Onigumo snorted at that. "Aren't you the funny little man."

"Mom thinks so." He countered smugly.

"Just because mom says it doesn't make it true." He nodded curtly at him. "You know your mother can be a liar when the need suits her."

Naraku stared deadly at him. "Ooh you are so dead when I tell mom you said that."

"Boy contrary to your belief; I'm not scared of your mother."

"Yea right." He snorted. "We'll see if that's true when we see her again and I tell her all the stuff you said about her."

"Yea and I'm sure a lot of what you say will be made up on the spot just to make me look bad."

Naraku shrugged. "It's what you get for doing this and for thinking you're the boss."

"I am the boss." He nodded over at him.

"I'd like to see you say that to mom's face." He smirked knowingly over at him. "Better yet I DARE you to say that to mom's face."

"Okay I will when we get home." He agreed though he suspected he was going to get punched in the mouth for it.

"Good; so when are we going home? Now?"

"No."

Naraku huffed irritably. "Then when? I'm sick of being in this car with you and only having you to talk to. Can't we just go home and forget this whole thing?"

"What's wrong with talking to me?" He questioned with an arched brow over at him.

"Well it's like trying to talk to an infant." He nodded at him when he looked over with both brows raised. "Good for a one sided conversation with an occasional grunting or slobber from you. There's no depth to it what-so-ever and all counter arguments are incontinential."

"You mean inconsequential." He corrected.

"Yea inconsequential." He nodded in agreement. "That's everything you say; inconsequential."

"You are an interesting little man." He shook his head. "I don't know where you come up with this stuff but it's damn interesting."

"I don't come up with it nowhere. It's just in my head." He huffed. "You see that's the problem with the worm babies of the world they don't know anything so everything is just sooo," he drawled in a mocking fashion. "interesting." He sighed. "You should be the worm baby king or something."

Onigumo sighed and shook his head. "So tell me son who in this world aside from Sesshoumaru isn't a worm baby?"

"Well mom of course." He nodded. "And let's see Kagome wasn't until she started worshiping you which instantly turned her into a worm baby. Sesshoumaru's mom because we figured Sesshoumaru must have gotten his brains from her. Especially since Toga is almost as big of a worm baby as you. Edgar Allen Poe isn't or so we suspect he wasn't and a few other famous people who had depth and weren't just the flavor of the month because a bunch of swooning teenagers said they were."

"So what qualifications does one need to not be classified as a worm baby?"

"Save it dad." He crossed his arms over his chest superiorly. "You will forever be a worm baby and the more time we spend together the more certain I am you are the king of all worm babies." He glared over at him.

He smirked at that. "It's always good to be king."

"See and that's why you are the biggest worm baby of all." He sighed disgustedly. "You're so proud to be the leader of the slime of society."

"Well considering my genes run through you it means either you're part worm baby or I'm not that big of one."

"The only part of you in me is the part that makes my skin and that's it." He nodded determinedly. "I get everything else from mom. Especially her brains." He nodded as he eyed his father over critically. "Definitely her brains."

"I thought you only got your body from us and the rest is you being reincarnated." He smirked at him.

Naraku snorted at that. "Don't you know anything about reincarnation? And besides why would you care anyway you don't believe in reincarnation."

"Just pointing out the flaws in your scenarios." He nodded over at him.

"There are no flaws in anything except your ability to understand stuff." He huffed completely disgusted with having to talk to someone so stupid. "Look just because I've live past lives that doesn't mean I carry over everything I know from life to life. Cause if I did why would I need to stick around with you and mom when I would have all the knowledge of a thousand lives? I had to learn to walk and talk just like every other child therefore everything I learned in this life was picked up with the intelligence passed onto me from mom."

He always knew Naraku was smarter than the average kid but he had no idea to what depth his intelligence ran. Then again he and Sesshoumaru did always make it a point to know as much as they could about everything so they wouldn't have to depend on anyone for anything.

He suddenly glanced over at his son when he muttered something under his breath. "What?"

"I said;" he stared hard at him. "because I obviously didn't get any brain power from you." He nodded curtly.

"Again I'm not stupid." He growled.

Naraku snorted. "If that was true I wouldn't have to explain the most simplest of things to you."

So bad he wanted to wring his little neck. Then again that had been the same story since he was old enough to walk and talk. Always something smart to say about everything, everyone around him was stupid with the exception of a select few, and he himself was always the biggest idiot of them all.

However as much as Naraku always thought him to be stupid there was a time when he did consider him to be the greatest dad on Earth even with his smart mouthed attitude. Sure it was only for about six years up until Kagome was born and then the downslide of their relationship. Maybe Naraku resented him because he did spend a little more time with Kagome after she was born. If that was the case then he had no one but himself to blame for the distance between them.

Which made him wonder how Toga dealt with it when Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha noticed his favoritism. Toga never really played favorites but there were days when he would lean towards on boy over the other. He doubted Inuyasha would make much of a fuss over it since Izayoi was such a mother hen to the boy. Yet he highly suspected that Sesshoumaru made a huge deal about it and with the same smart mouthed comments as Naraku.

Even still Sesshoumaru and Toga did have a fairly good father/son relationship. Maybe it was because Toga just accepted Sesshoumaru as he was and never expected anything more from him than what he got. Or maybe the man figured it was just too much work to fight with Sesshoumaru to get him to be anything else. He very much doubted the later was the issue especially since Toga seemed to know all about Sesshoumaru and Naraku and really didn't care. Hell the man had told him several times over the years that he suspected the two boys were born for each other.

Maybe it was true after all. Maybe there was nothing to be done about it now. Maybe he should have paid more attention to his son and this might not be happening now. And maybe Naraku was right; his life was destined to go down this path and nothing could be done to change it.

"DAD! Are you color blind or what? The light changed like five minutes ago and we're still sitting here. What is wrong with you?"

"Just thinking son." He sighed and pulled off the line.

"No wonder it was getting so smoky in here." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh you just keep getting funnier and funnier by the second." He snorted and had to wonder if Toga had to put up with this same nonsense when it came to Sesshoumaru. Though he highly doubted it for it seemed Toga had a pretty good grip on what made Sesshoumaru tick. Hell it seemed like Toga had a pretty good idea on what made both boys tick. Maybe it was time to sit down and have a nice long talk with his long time friend and really listen to what he had to say about their boys.


	32. Chapter 32

Alright I give you this chapter with a heads-up. You see I'm struggling with the whole first time thing and if they should do it now or at 16. I mean 16 makes more sense but I can't get the jump to fall into place especially since they could easily do it at 15. Therefore if after these next couple of chapters there's a lemon please don't be too shocked if they're doing it at 14. I'm trying really hard to force the plot to make them wait but this stupid plot is pretty damn adamant that it happens now... well _now_ as in chapter 34. Ugh I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens. Hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

Oh and this chapter is all Sesshoumaru and Toga. And some of you might want to be ready with a hanky just in case because this chapter hits on Sess' issues with his mother's death.

xx

"So what did you think of the pyramids?"

"It was a pyramid." He shrugged. "I mean it's kinda cool when you think that people used to use them regularly but..." he trailed off and shrugged again.

"Hmm..." Toga hummed. "I thought for sure the whole sacrifice thing and all that would have made some kind of impression on you."

Sesshoumaru let a small smirk play on his lips. "Well that too was kinda cool but it would have been cooler to actually have seen it in real life."

Toga cringed at that. "Really son?" He eyed him over carefully. "You'd want to see some poor soul have their heart cut out?"

"Sure." He gave a small nod as he looked at him. "Nothing like seeing history in the making."

"I'd rather pass." He cringed again.

"Why?" He tilted his head slightly. "They sacrificed people for their strong beliefs in their Gods. It might be wrong by our standards now but to them in their time it was a part of life."

"True but that doesn't mean I want to see it." He sat down on the foot of the bed. "So where to next?"

Sesshoumaru grabbed his bag, pulled out his notebook, and flipped it open. "I have all the places mom wanted to visit already wrote down." He turned the book around to show him.

"In order?" He questioned as he took the book from his hand.

"Well they were but if we did them in order we'd fly from here to Sweden, then to Russia, then to Brazil, back over to Germany then around the world to Belize..." he sighed. "I mean I want to do them in the order mom thought about them but that's a lot of time flying back and forth around the world."

Toga nodded his head as he read over the list and spotted a lot of places she never mentioned to him before. "Well son now that I see the full list there's no way we can visit them all in a couple of weeks." He looked over at him. "So maybe we can do them in groups throughout the year instead. Just you and I on vacation visiting the places your mother dreamed of to honor her memory and have a part of her with us always."

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly at that. "I'd like that." He nodded though the thought that he'd be leaving Naraku behind for a couple a weeks here and there didn't sit well. Then again this was for his mother and of all people Naraku would understand that. It was one thing for them to be apart willingly it was another to be forced to be apart as they were now.

"Plus this way we can spend more then a day or two at each place and really explore and see the sites." He looked back at the list. "How about from here we go down and spend the rest of our time in South America." He nodded and looked over at him. "Since she has quite a few places down there on the list."

Sesshoumaru took the list back and nodded. "Yea that would be okay. We can go to Lake Titicaca first then work our way up to Belize and end this trip on the beach."

Toga smiled at him. "Sounds like a plan." He stood up. "So when do you want to leave here? Or do you want to do some shopping first and pick up some souvenirs to take home?"

"Another day would be good." He nodded.

"Alright I'll make the reservations for the flights from here then we'll go eat dinner."

"Alright." He nodded at him then put his notebook back in his bag. "Dad," he looked over at him.

"What?" Toga questioned with brows drawn slightly when he didn't say anything further.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and fiddled with the strap of his bag. "Do you think it would bother mom?" He looked back up at him hopefully.

"What? You mean you and Naraku?" He watched as Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back down at his bag as he continued to play with the strap nervously. "Honestly son I don't know. I would think she would just want you to be happy." He reassured when he looked back up at him sadly. "That's all she said she ever wanted for you; to be happy."

"Yea," he sighed again. "but I wish I knew what she thought."

"Do you think it would have changed anything?" He questioned as he moved to stand in front of him.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well even if your mother was still alive we'd still live where we do and you'd still be friends with Naraku. You forget your mom was friends with Kikyo and they had their baby showers and all that girl stuff together." He sat down next to him and smiled as he remembered back to when they were pregnant. "They would sit around for hours discussing what kind of mothers they would be, what schools you two would go to, if you two would grow up to be doctors or not." He smiled. "They even planned your weddings and the names of their grandkids."

He did kind of forget that his mother and Kikyo were friends before Izayoi came along. It seemed so long ago that she was alive and it was such a short time he had with her in his life.

"Then once you two were born most of their plans and ideas went out the window."

"Why?" He over at him and drew his brows.

"Well first it was the timing of your births. You and Naraku were born exactly one month apart at exactly the same time." He shook his head just as astounded now as he was then by the coincidence. "They both knew right then that there was something special about you two and the relationship you'd share as you grew up together. They decided that you and Naraku were meant to be friends no matter what."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows as he stared at him. "But what would that change about anything? Why would that change what we might grow up to be or our weddings or any of the other stuff they thought?"

"Because if you and Naraku were destined to be friends then that meant there was a possibility that if one of you did one thing so too would the other." He smiled at him. "You mother wanted you to grow up to be a lawyer and Kikyo wanted Naraku to be a doctor. Then after you two were born they had to agree that one of them might not have a son grow up to be what they wanted." He chuckled. "They never once thought that you two would be anything other than a lawyer or a doctor. So when Onigumo pointed out that you two could be astronauts or police officers I thought for sure they were going to gut him on the spot."

Sesshoumaru smirked at that. "So what did you think?"

Toga mussed up his hair causing him to scowl at him. "I thought you were the most perfect thing in the world and whatever you turned out to be would be just fine with me." He then tilted his head to the side slightly. "So what do you want to be?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Sometimes I think I want to follow in your footsteps then other times I want to explore all options out there." He nodded.

"Well whatever you decide I'll do my best to support you." He stood up. "Unless you decide to be a dead beat or a drug addict or something then we might have a problem." He added.

"Never." He cringed. "I'm not going to waste my life and have a bunch of regrets when I die."

"Good." Toga smiled proudly at him.

"Unlike someone else who hasn't shown a single sign of improvement since birth." He nodded. "That's disappointment walking."

Toga glowered at him. "What is your problem with your brother?"

"Half-brother." He corrected with a scowl. "And my problem is he isn't like us." He waved a hand between the two of them.

"What do you mean; not like us?"

"I mean he's not very smart, he hangs on Izayoi's leg constantly, and I'll bet by the time he graduates high school he'll be at least twenty years old." He nodded. "I mean really dad he only barely passed his classes this time. Maybe if you and Izayoi didn't coddle him constantly and treat him like he was made of crystal he'd be worth something."

"I don't treat him like he's made of crystal." He scowled. "I treat him no different then I treat you."

"You do not." He bit out. "Inuyasha slides by on everything because his mom lets him and whenever you say anything about it she gets all mad. I don't have anyone to defend me against you. Well... not that I need it but still. Inuyasha is the baby and he continually gets treated like one so no one expects anything more then what they get from him." He sighed deeply then frowned sadly. "Inuyasha gets his mom, Inuyasha gets you, and all I get is half a dad and the memory of a woman I can barely remember!" He threw his bag with her letters to the floor angrily. "Then when I finally get someone that cares just about me and I don't have to share with anyone else his bastard of a father takes him away!" He stared up at his father with cold hard ambers. "Why can't I have someone just for me like everyone else?"

He had no idea his son was so torn up inside about so many things. Then again that was probably because he gave all his pain to Naraku to heal. Now without Naraku it was all coming to a head and he had no idea in how to heal him.

He couldn't argue that his boys had to share him he was the father to them both and it wouldn't be fair to either if he favored one over the other. He couldn't do anything about he mother situation since his mother was dead and Sesshoumaru refused to let Izayoi fill the gap. As for Naraku there wasn't a lot he could do to fix that mess either. He was at a loss and desperately wished there was something he could do or say to fix all of Sesshoumaru's troubles.

"Look son if I could bring Naraku here to you now I would." He nodded sadly at him. "I can't bring your mother back and I can't make you accept Izayoi as a mother and I can't favor you over your brother or visa versa." He jabbed his fingers through his hair. "I know it seems like Inuyasha gets let by on everything and maybe he does. But I can't change how Izayoi treats him. She is his mother and he is her first born child."

"So that excuses everything." Sesshoumaru bit out coldly. "He can just skid by and everyone accepts it and the second I slip just a little the whole world is coming to an end."

"Now when have I ever gotten on you because you slipped?" He defended. "I have never once been disappointed in anything you've ever done. Everything you do I support you to the fullest of my ability; no matter what it is you do."

He couldn't argue with that because he did indeed stand by him and his choices always. "Not like that." He backed up a little.

"What do you mean?" He questioned with brows drawn deeply.

"It's just not fair that everyone has a full time parent and I don't." He looked down at his feet. "I don't want to share you anymore; you were mine first."

"Son you can't have me all to yourself all the time." He sighed. "As much as you don't like it Inuyasha is just as much my son as you are. However that doesn't mean it can't just be you and I sometimes." He nodded when they locked stares. "Like now. We are on this trip together, just the two of us, doing this for the one person we both loved and lost. No one else can share the same pain we feel at the loss of your mother."

It was a comfort though a very small one. He knew his father wouldn't be able to fully fix everything because to fix meant he would have to do things a mortal man could never do. He couldn't bring his mom back, he couldn't and wouldn't get rid of Inuyasha and Izayoi, and he couldn't bring Naraku here.

"Why did she have to die?" He questioned sadly as he stared at him and working furiously to bite back his tears. "Why can't she still be here being my mom like she's supposed to be?"

Toga sighed deeply fighting off his own pain. "I don't know son. Sometimes people die and we never know the reason for it. All we can do is remember them the best we can, always love them, and share their memory to keep them alive in our hearts." He smiled lightly. "Though I do still have a piece of her that she left behind as do you."

Sesshoumaru smiled in spite of himself. "Yea; me." He nodded.

"You." He smiled back. "You look like her and more often then not act like her. Every now and again I find myself just watching you to see her and I can't help but smile at knowing that a part of her is still here." He reached over and tucked his hair behind his ear. "And you are even more lucky then I am. You are made up of a part of her and you get to carry that with you for the rest of your life. Someday you'll move away and take that with you and I'll only ever get to see it when you come home to visit."

Sesshoumaru clenched his fist to his chest and he stared at him. "I would never take it away forever."

"I know son." He smiled at him. "Now let me get our plane reservations sorted out then we'll go eat."

"Okay." He nodded at him. "Thanks dad." He smiled.

Toga gave a small curt nod and a smile. "Anytime son; anytime."


	33. Chapter 33

"Finally." Naraku sighed as they pulled into the driveway.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Onigumo huffed.

Naraku looked over at him and snorted. "Sometimes it wasn't but still can we never do that for that long again? I mean father/son boding is great and all but not for that long all at once."

"Don't I know it." He agreed then grabbed him by the shoulder before he could get out of the car. "One more thing before you go running off to Sesshoumaru."

Naraku drew his brows as he stared at him. "What?"

"Just because we found a middle that doesn't mean I fully accept it." He held up his hand when he opened his mouth to respond to that. "Let me finish."

Naraku nodded though kept his guard up.

"I know it's too late for either of us to change the other's mind on a lot of things. However that doesn't mean I'm just going to let us walk away from the new foundations of our relationship."

"I know that." He scowled at him. "Because if we walk away from it this whole stupid trip was a waste of time and I never want to have to go through that again." He nodded. "Just remember that you said you wouldn't stand in my way."

"Yes," he nodded at him. "and you said you would at the very least hear me out when I had something to say."

Naraku sighed deeply with a quick glance over at his mother who was standing on the front porch. "Look dad," he sighed and looked back over at him. "I love Sesshoumaru and there is nothing in this world that anyone can ever say or do to change that. Just please try to accept that even if you don't like it." He drew his brows deeply. "Wait you never said why you don't like it." He narrowed his eyes deeply upon him. "So why? Why don't you like it?"

"It's a man thing son." He released his shoulder and jabbed his fingers through his hair. "Maybe when you're older and a father you'll understand it better."

"It's shallowness; isn't it!" He accused with a pointed finger at him.

He sighed again, looked over at him, and decided it was time to truly be honest with himself and his son. "Yes it is." He looked over at Kikyo who was holding Kagome by the arm to keep her from running to the car while glaring deadly at him. He was in deep shit with her but that was going to be easier to get through then the last two weeks were. "I'm sorry son," he continued and looked over at him. "my ego and my pride always wanted you to be the boy that dated ever girl at school. I wanted you to have women following you around pleading for you to date them. I wanted you to find the perfect wife and produce perfect grandkids for me and your mom." He sighed deeply. "Maybe that's shallow and egotistical of me but that's just how a lot of men are when it comes to their sons."

"Well that's stupid." Naraku snorted.

"Yes it is." He agreed. "But that's also part of being a man with a son. Men have shallow priorities when it comes to their male offspring. Sometimes we can't accept it when our child doesn't do what we expected or turn out as we dreamed our sons would. Just like women men dream of their kids especially sons and we want them to do and be what we only dreamed of when we were little." He shook his head and sighed. "It's hard to swallow when your son is nothing like you dreamed him to be and its even harder when your son goes completely against everything you wanted."

Naraku shook his head in disgust. "Is this something granddad put in your head or is it just something men are born with?"

Onigumo smirked at that. "Probably a little of both. If you want to test the theory just take some time and imagine what you want your kids to be; especially your son or sons. Keep that dream in your head until your kids grow up and then tell me how much of your dream came true and how much wasn't."

He shook his head disappointedly at him. "See that's where you failed."

"What do you mean?" He arched a dark brow at him.

"You had a son. I don't want any sons." He nodded and glanced over at his sister. "All girls for me."

"Boy you can't decide if your child is going to be a girl or a boy."

"True." He nodded. "And that is why you adopt. You're guaranteed to get a child of the sex you really want AND you don't have to have sex with some disgusting girl." He cringed.

"Not all girls are disgusting." He again looked over at his wife who was beginning to grow very impatient with them based on the speed of her tapping fingers.

"Maybe not to you but to me." He shook his head and cringed again. "I know enough about girls to know I have no desire for them. I mean really dad we have two of them right there." He waved his hand in the direction of his mother and sister. "You know just as much as I do what a pain in the ass they can be. All the make-up, clothes, that once a month thing they go through and worse," he looked over at him to lock stares with him. "unexpected pregnancies." He jerked his head towards his sister. "What are you going to do when she starts having sex? Follow her around constantly to make sure she doesn't so she doesn't get pregnant?" He smirked when his father looked horrified over at Kagome. "At least with me you don't have to worry about suddenly ending up a grandpa." He grinned evilly then got out of the car knowing he finally got his father's attention off himself and dumped him right onto his sister's ass. "Mom!" He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't ever let dad do that to me again."

Kikyo hugged him back and glared at the man still sitting in the car looking rather pale. "Don't worry." She reassured. "If he ever tries something like this again I'll cut his dick off."

"MOM!" Kagome gasped and looked worriedly over at her father before running over to the car to warn him.

"So," she pulled him away from her and stared at him. "what did you say to your father to make him look like that?"

"Oh," he shrugged. "I just told him that Kagome was getting close to that age when boys become more then something to hold hands with and the potential of him becoming a grandpa." He smirked. "So he'll probably try to put her into a convent or something or start hovering over her constantly."

"Getting him off your back." She arched a brow at him.

"Whatever it takes." He smiled evilly at her.

She laughed at that and shook her head. "That's my boy." She planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I get it from my mother." He beamed at her then became serious. "So..."

Kikyo shook her head. "He's not home yet."

Naraku drew his brows at that. "What do you mean? Where'd he go?"

"Toga took him on a trip." She nodded. "Something about his mother's letters; I'll let Sesshoumaru tell you about it."

"When are they going to be home." He scowled; irritated that Sesshoumaru wasn't at home.

"Izayoi said they'd be home in the couple of hours or so." She watched as Kagome helped Onigumo out of the car like he was made of glass.

"WHAT?"

They both looked to Kagome who was now standing in front of Onigumo with hands on her hips in a huff.

"You heard me young lady." Onigumo growled as he scowled at her.

"You hear that mom?" Naraku questioned as he threw his arm over her shoulders.

"What?" She smirked over at him. "You mean the sound of freedom?"

"Exactly." He beamed at her. "Dad is so out of his mind he thinks Kagome is having sex at eight years old."

"That's your father; act now think later." She rolled her eyes and chuckled as she stared at the man. "But that's why I love him." She sighed. "Come on lets get you some lunch and you can tell me all about your trip with your dad."

Naraku released her and followed her into the house. "Are you sure you want to hear about it? I mean you might be a widow afterwards." He cast a glance over his shoulder at his father and sister still arguing in the driveway and sighed in relief.

xx

Naraku pushed the gate open separating their backyards and instantly locked stares with Sesshoumaru. It had felt like an eternity since they saw each other last and all he wanted to do was run up to him and hold him forever. Yet on the other hand Sesshoumaru looked so good he just wanted to stand there and take in every inch of him for the rest of his life. However the need to feel his body against his own overrode every other desire running through his head.

As he walked towards him he could easily see that Sesshoumaru had lost weight. His jeans hung low on his hips and was only being held up by his belt. His shirt which was tucked into his pants too looked to be hanging on him. His cheeks sunk in just the tiniest of bit and he looked tired.

He moved his eyes up to his face and couldn't help but smile at the light sunburn on his nose spreading across onto his cheeks which made his eyes glow brightly. The rest of his skin which was once a beautiful milky white color was very lightly tanned and his once all silver hair was now a silvery white color. He looked like he just walked off the beach especially with the little shelled necklace around his neck and the knotted and shelled bracelets on his right wrist.

He was so perfect he was sure he wasn't worthy of having him; especially after breaking his promise.

Sesshoumaru watched as Naraku slowly made his way over to him smiling. As he stared at him he realized one of two things happened. Either they had been apart for longer than he thought or Naraku had been working out. He was sure the later was the case being he looked like he gained ten pounds of muscle in the last two weeks. He suddenly drew his brows deeply when he frowned and fell to his knees before him. "What?" He looked down into this troubled dark eyes not understanding what this was about.

He stared up at him almost guiltily. "I'm so sorry." He whispered then wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his face against his stomach.

"For what?" He was as confused as ever. Why was he apologizing? There was no reason for it unless he did something with someone else. He doubted Naraku would betray him like that but then again with someone like Onigumo who could say what happened over the last two weeks.

"I promised I would come right back and I didn't." He held him tighter.

Sesshoumaru smiled at that and tangled his fingers into his midnight hair. "It wasn't your fault."

"No it was." He gave a curt shake of his head. "I should have come home to you like I promised instead of letting my dad talk me into abandoning you for the last two weeks." He tangled his fists into his shirt. "We promised we'd never let anyone tear us apart and..."

"And no one did." He cut him off and forced him to tilt his head up so they could lock stares. "We're here together now which means we weren't torn apart. There will be times in life when we have to go do things on our own whether we have to or are forced to." He smiled and stroked his fingers through his hair. "But when we finally come back together we will find that our bond is stronger then ever before."

Naraku smiled lightly at that. "And no one will ever be able to break it."

"Exactly." He smiled back then leaned down and pressed their lips together.

xx

Toga walked over to his friend who was standing just inside the gate watching his son walk over to Sesshoumaru. "Well did you accomplish anything?"

Onigumo snorted with a small curt shake of his head as he kept his eyes on his son. "Not a damn thing except for realizing that the gap between us is too wide for either of us to cross."

"It's not." Toga sighed as he leaned against the fence and crossed his arms over his chest. "The gap would close instantly if either of you would accept the other as you are."

Onigumo sighed deeply watching as Naraku fell to his knees in front of Sesshoumaru before wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "I want to accept that," he waved a hand at the two boys. "but my own pride won't let me. I feel like I failed him as a father."

"Did you?" Toga arched a brow and looked over at him. "If you failed him don't you think he would be an unhappy miserable child that would become nothing but a burden to you?"

"He told me he hates me."

"All kids say that." He snorted. "Sesshoumaru says it to me all the time. Especially when we're fighting and the fight involves his mother." He looked over at him. "And Inuyasha tells me he hates me every time he gets in trouble with Izayoi. If he really hated you he wouldn't have let you take him away in the first place."

"I made him go." He turned and looked away when the two boys started kissing.

"Did you?" He looked over at him with an arched brow. "Or did you make a deal with him to get him to go with you?"

Onigumo drew his brows deeply. "I made a deal." He nodded his head slowly as he realized that Toga was right. Instead of making Naraku go with him he dared him.

"See; so you really didn't make him do anything." He looked back over at the boy in question. "I think it's time for you to really realize the true depth of their relationship." He looked back over at him and nodded. "Watch them; even if you don't like what they are doing and just watch and REALLY see them." He nodded towards the two. "And listen to what they say when they talk to each other and then you'll know what I know and see what we all see."

Onigumo stared at his friend for a long silent moment before taking a deep breath and looking back over at Naraku and Sesshoumaru.

Naraku pulled back with a deep suck to Sesshoumaru's lip and locked stares with him. "Did it hurt?" He questioned just above a whisper.

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod. "It did." He smiled lightly at him as he stroked his fingers through his midnight hair. "Do you remember when we were little and I told you I put you in my heart next to my mother?"

Naraku smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Well even though you were gone I could still feel you because you were there with me all the time." He grabbed his face and gently ran his thumbs over his cheeks. "I knew I would see you again soon because we belong together. Nothing can ever keep us apart." He leaned down and lightly trailed his lips across Naraku's. "Even death."

Naraku gripped tighter around his waist feeling a chill at his words run up his spine. "If you die you'll take me with you."

Sesshoumaru pulled back and shook his head. "No. I could never steal you from your life. You'd follow on your own as I would follow you." He caressed his cheek gently. "Death is long in coming and when it does it won't be the end."

"Only a new beginning." He finished and smiled at him.

"Like so many times before." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his brow. "You will stay with me tonight."

"Yes." He nodded and pressed his head back against his stomach. "Nothing in this world would stop me."

"Good." Sesshoumaru looked over at his father as he stoked his fingers through his hair sending the silent message his way.

Toga nodded back at him. "You see." He looked at his friend. "No matter what we say or do we will never destroy their world and you'll never be able to pull them into ours."

"That doesn't mean I can't leave the door open for him." He nodded.

"True and you can't keep trying to force him through it." He turned to look at him. "You know its not as bad as you think."

"I know." He nodded back and watched as Naraku stood up and let Sesshoumaru pull him to the house. "You always told me to expect it but I preferred to listen to that part of me that didn't believe it was possible." He looked over at him. "When the truth came about I really wasn't mad just shocked and needed the reason why for it."

"Did you get your reason?" He arched a silver brow at him.

He gave a small nod with a sigh. "Yes; he said he hates girls." He grunted sarcastically. "What about you? Did Sesshoumaru ever give a reason why?"

"No." He answered dismissively. "I never asked and he never told. It's his life to live not mine." He looked to the house where the boys disappeared. "No matter what I say or do he'll be who he wants to be. The only imprint in his life that I can make is making sure he doesn't stray onto the wrong path of life. Plus I don't really care to know the why." He shrugged and looked back over at him. "Sesshoumaru has enough problems to work out I don't need to exacerbate them with the need to know something I don't care about. I just want my son to be happy and if Naraku is the key to that then so be it."


	34. Chapter 34

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back, tangled his fingers deep into Naraku's hair, and gasped loudly when Naraku nipped on his pulse point. He wrapped his legs around his thin waist when he gripped him by the thighs and picked him up.

"I missed you." He whispered against his hot flesh and pressed him tighter against the door to keep him from moving.

"It felt longer then it was." He tilted his head back to lock stares with him. "I wished you were with me."

"I..." He trailed off when the door was suddenly pushed open causing him to stumble backwards until his legs hit the bed and he and Sesshoumaru fell down upon it.

Sesshoumaru glowered over his shoulder at the being standing in the doorway. "You have three seconds to give me a good reason not to kill you." He growled deadly at his idiot sibling.

Inuyasha's eyes widened hugely as he stared at his brother sitting atop Naraku. "Mom told me to come tell you guys that dinner was ready!" He nodded his head vigorously at him.

"First off that woman isn't my mother. Secondly you ever open my door without knocking again and I will gut you like a pig." When all his sibling did was stand there staring wide eyed at him he crawled off Naraku and stalked towards him.

"I'm telling dad!" Inuyasha bellowed before Sesshoumaru was halfway to the door then took off running.

"Worthless." Sesshoumaru growled then slammed his door shut when he made it to where his brother was last standing.

Naraku sat up on his elbows and stared at his friend. "Why are you so skinny?" He questioned when Sesshoumaru pulled his pants up the inch they fell down.

Sesshoumaru turned to face him and shrugged. "Living out of a suitcase will do that."

"Where did you go?" He questioned as he sat up fully.

"To Mexico and South America." He moved to stand in front of him. "Remember my mom's letters?"

"Oh yea all the places she wished she could've have visited." He nodded at him. "So did you go to them all?"

"No." He gave a curt shake of his head. "We'd still be gone if we did and we probably wouldn't be back for another month or two."

He grabbed him by the hips and pulled him to stand between his legs. "So where did you go and what did you see?"

"Well we went to see the Aztec pyramids, Lake Titicaca, the Mayan pyramids which were just like the Aztec pyramids." He nodded thoughtfully. "Well mostly anyway. Then we went to the rain forest and finally spent the last four days in Belize on the beach."

"Oh that would explain these." He reached up and fingered his shelled necklace as his other hand toyed with the bracelets on his wrist.

"Yea." He nodded. "I got them from the guy who was teaching me how to surf. Something about looking like a surfer to get into the mindset of being a surfer will help me learn to surf." He shrugged still not sure he understood what the man was saying.

"You learned how to surf?" He raised his brows at him.

"A little." He shrugged. "I can stand up but not for long."

"Well that's a start."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yea and my dad was learning how to wind surf. He's actually pretty good at it."

"That's cool." He smiled at him. "I wish my dad would have taken me to do that instead." He scowled.

"So what did he take you to do?" He questioned and trailed his fingers through his hair.

"Well after we spent the first two days arguing at my grandma's house. We went on a three day hiking trip and spent the whole time arguing up the mountain and back down again."

Sesshoumaru drew his brows deeply. "What did you argue so much about?"

"I don't know." He shrugged dismissively. "Everything I guess."

"Everything?" He questioned still confused.

"Well I know the first two days we did nothing but argue about me and you then after that..." he trailed off and shrugged again.

"You have a weird relationship with your dad." He nodded down at him. "So what did you do after your hiking trip?"

"Well after that we went on a six day white water rafting trip." He then drew his brows thoughtfully. "Which we spent the whole time arguing while doing that too."

The hiking trip and the rafting trip explained where he gained all that extra muscle. He wasn't complaining though especially since Naraku looked good all muscular. "And after?" He questioned to see what else he and his dad did on their trip.

"We argued on a three day water skiing trip then came home and argued in the driveway for ten minutes." He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Then it was all over with."

"You guys argue a lot." He pointed out.

"I guess we do." He nodded. "But honestly," he stared up at him. "it was the funnest time I've ever had with my dad." He suddenly drew his brows. "You know I think this is the first time in my life my dad and I have ever done anything that was just the two of us."

"Same here." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Every year the only thing we've done with our dads was our yearly camping trip. But that's always been with the four of us and sometimes Inuyasha and your sister."

"Are you thinking that from now on our yearly trips should be with just our dads; separately?" He stared up at him slightly wide eyed.

Sesshoumaru just stared back at him. "Yea." He whispered. "But if you think it's a bad idea..." He trailed off waiting to see how he would take it.

"I don't think it's such a bad idea as long as it isn't a forced vacation like this one and we can keep in touch while we're gone."

Sesshoumaru smiled at that and nearly sighed in relief. He liked going on vacation with just him and his dad and he wanted to go again. Just the two of them going to all the places his mother dreamed of going remembering her together. "You had more fun with your dad then you're letting on; didn't you?" He smirked at him.

"I did." He answered honestly. "I don't know why but I just did."

"Alright what is this about you hitting your brother?" Toga growled from the doorway.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly, looked over his shoulder at his dad, and narrowed his eyes upon him. "We're barely home for an hour and already things are back to the way they were." He growled.

Toga snorted. "Boy did you leave your sense of humor in the ocean? I know you didn't hit him."

"Then what do you want?" He questioned as his features relaxed.

"Dinner? Are you two going to eat or not?"

"No." Sesshoumaru gave a small shake of his head.

"Yes." Naraku answered at the same time.

Sesshoumaru turned back to look at Naraku. "No. I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are." He growled back. "Look at you your pants barely fit you properly."

"So what that doesn't mean I'm hungry now." He argued.

"You don't have to be hungry to eat." Naraku countered back.

"Yes you do."

"No you don't."

"Yes. You. Do."

"No. You..."

"Alright alright." Toga sighed cutting off Naraku's counter argument. "Yes you're back together but couldn't you two have waited at least a day or two to have your first fight."

"We're not fighting." Sesshoumaru turned to look at him.

"Right and I'm not your biological father." He snorted. "Just give me an answer to dinner then we can all go back to having a pleasant evening."

"No." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes." Naraku again answered at the same time."

Sesshoumaru looked back at his friend with his lips pressed tightly together. "No." He growled.

Naraku narrowed his eyes deeply upon him. "Yes." He matched his tone.

Toga sighed deeply and shook his head. "Alright how about this." He drew their attention his way. "I'll have Izayoi save a plate for both of you then you can eat when you find a compromise."

"I guess." Naraku nodded at him.

"Yea." Sesshoumaru agreed.

"Good." Toga turned and left the room smirking at the both of them. "Some things will never change."

xx

"So are you going to tell me how your trip went or do I just belt you in the mouth and save us both a lot of time."

Onigumo narrowed his eyes upon her. "Woman." He challenged.

"Don't you woman me mister!" She countered and poked him in the chest. "You stole my baby."

He was very tempted to roll his eyes at her. "First off that boy is as far from being a baby as you are. Secondly you can't steal your own child. And thirdly I now know where my boy gets his jump to conclusions now and hear someone out later behavior from."

"Are you calling me irrational?" She glared at him.

"Not at all." He gave into the urge and rolled his eyes at her. "Look if you would just sit down and listen then you would hear about our trip." He waved a hand towards the couch. "Obviously it wasn't as bad as you imagine it was since he's not here crying to you about what a horrible ogre I am."

"True." She nodded and sat down. "So does this mean the two of you worked out a compromise?"

"Not exactly." He gave a small shake of his head.

"What do you mean; not exactly?" She questioned with a scowl.

"I mean we both came to a realization." He nodded curtly at her.

She narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "And what is this realization?"

"That neither of us is ever going to change the others mind and we can either continue to fight it or deal with it and move on with our lives."

"What? How?" She furrowed her brows deeply completely stunned that the two most stubborn males she had ever known could find a compromise... well something like one anyway. "So tell me what happened?"

"Well of course we argued non-stop for the first two days about it." He sat down next to her. "Then when we were heading for the mountains to go on a hiking trip everything changed."

"Changed? How?" She glowered at him. "If I have to keep asking you questions I swear to all things holy I'm going to beat you to death." She hissed.

He couldn't help but smirk at her. That's what he loved about her her short fuse; though only when he could control when it burned out himself. "Well aside from his constant repeating of how much he hated me which as it turns out he doesn't really hate me; he's just very very angry with me."

"Because of Kagome?" She questioned with a slight draw of her brows.

"Because of Kagome." He nodded with a sigh. "Yet there isn't a whole lot I can do about that mess other then try a little harder to divide my attention between them more equally."

"I had no idea." She shook her head. "He never showed any signs of jealousy over you and Kagome."

"I guess there are things he doesn't tell you after all." He grinned at her.

"I never said he told me everything." She bit out. "Only most everything."

He shook his head and snorted at her. "I would have thought you of all people would be privy to what goes through his head. Especially when it comes to us."

"Not always." She nodded at him. "But that's neither her nor there. What changed?"

"Right it was something he kept saying over and over again that really got to me." He sighed deeply. "He kept saying that after these next four years he was never going to see me again if he so decided." He frowned deeply. "The thought that my son would leave and never come back all because I didn't think he was exploring all options in his personal relationships made me sick."

"So you realized that you'd rather have him in your life even if you didn't like his choices."

"Exactly." He nodded as he stared at her. "I don't want to lose my son just because we don't see eye to eye on this thing with Sesshoumaru."

"Good." She nodded curtly at him. "Maybe there's hope for the both of you."

"Doubtful we're too set in our ways and neither of us wants to see things from the other's point of view." He shrugged. "But that doesn't mean we can't meet somewhere in the middle and try to ignore what about the other bothers us."

"Yes that'll solve the problems." She snorted sarcastically. "Ignoring them."

"If it works and it doesn't hurt anyone in the end then there's no harm in it."

She shook her head and sighed deeply. "We'll see if that same theory holds true when he's older and wiser."

"Wiser." He snorted. "If that boy gets any wiser he'll be the smartest man in the world."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "We'll at least you don't have to worry about him being some underachieving idiot who's going to spend the rest of his life living with us."

"Thank goodness for small miracles." He grinned at her. "Then again his biggest fear is that myself and Kagome are going to end up spending the rest of our lives living with him. Apparently we're too stupid to do much more then breathe properly and even that's questionable."

"At least I'll be well taken care of." She smirked at him.

"Oh aren't you the funny one." He snorted.

"Speaking of funny," she arched a dark brow at him. "what's this about Kagome having sex with every boy in the fourth grade and getting pregnant?"


	35. Chapter 35

Okay so it's been like FOEVER since I updated this last and that's because it's taken me FOREVER to write this damn chapter. Well that and I had it halfway done some months ago and accidentally deleted the whole fic and lost everything I did. That just pissed me of causing me to say forget it and almost decide to delete the damn thing permanently. But we all know that's not me because I'd feel guilty leaving you all hanging like that. It may take me forever to update but eventually I'll get back around to it.

Also I've decided to break this chapter into two chapters and hope to have the second half up within the next week or so. So be a little patient with me I'm trying to get there it's just I flippin HATE writing lemons they're soooooo boring!

Ah well hope you enjoy; much love for you all. Keva

xx

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around Naraku's neck while their tongues swirled against one another within his mouth. He missed him so much he couldn't stand it he needed to feel him as close as possible. Actually during his vacation he decided that when he was back with Naraku they were going to take their relationship up to the next step.

He pulled back from him and stared into his midnight eyes. "I love you." He whispered.

Naraku smiled and hugged him tightly to his chest. "I love you too." He pulled his shirt loose and slipped his hands underneath. "Tonight you will be mine in every way." He whispered as he stared into glowing ambers.

Sesshoumaru slowly nodded his head. "I'm ready." He leaned in and pressed his lips to Naraku's as he reached down and began pulling his shirt up.

He released his hold upon him so he could pull his shirt over his head then went to work on the buttons of Sesshoumaru's shirt. "Are you sure?" He questioned as he stared deep into his burning ambers as he pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"More than ever." He nodded as his shirt slid off his arms and fell to the floor around his feet. "I wish we did it before your dad took you away."

"Yea." Naraku agreed as he went to work on getting Sesshoumaru out of his pants. "But I kinda think waiting till now might make it better." He kneeled down, tapped his foot to lift it, and removed his shoe and sock.

"Yea." Sesshoumaru nodded and placed his hand on Naraku's shoulder as he lifted his other foot.

Once Naraku had him completely naked he went to work on stripping himself. It didn't take long for him to strip off his remaining clothing so he too was naked and staring at the love of his life.

Sesshoumaru reached out, wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him flush against him, and pressed their lips together. He was nervous, he was excited, he couldn't wait to become one with the one person he loved more than his own life. The worst part of all this waiting was the last few hours waiting for his father and Izayoi to go to bed and fall asleep.

Naraku headed them both to the bed causing them to fall down upon it resulting in them hitting their heads together.

"Ow." Sesshoumaru pulled back, rubbed his head, and moaned.

"Sorry." He scowled as he rubbed his own head then pushed Sesshoumaru's hand from his head and kissed the sore spot better.

He smiled up at him when they locked stares. "It's okay."

"I know how to make it really better." He smiled as his eyes sparkled. He pressed his face into his neck nipping and kissing upon his pulse point while slowly working his way downward.

The feel of Naraku's lips trailing down over his chest made him tremble, his breath hitch, and his stomach flutter. He didn't like these feelings they made him feel like he couldn't control his body but at the same time he loved them because Naraku was causing him to feel this way.

"I won't hurt you." Naraku whispered looked up his body at him. "If you want to stop we can."

"No." He gave a small shake of his head and ran his fingers through his wavy hair. "I want to be with you more than anything right now. I love you."

Naraku smiled up at him. "I love you too." He whispered and gave another kiss to his stomach then trailed his lips further down. He pressed his cheek against his hard length and nuzzled it lovingly. "I love this part of you," he looked up at him. "it's perfect just like the rest of you." He smiled then slipped his hands under his legs, over his thighs, and gripped his hips. Once he had him securely pressed down he laid his tongue to the tip licking up the small drop of moisture before taking him fully into his mouth.

Sesshoumaru arched his back sharply as Naraku worked him over stroking and caressing him with his hot tongue. He could do nothing but lay there and moan out Naraku's name as he gently rocked his hips against him. "Naraku I'm... We need to… before I…" He panted when Naraku pressed the tip of his tongue against his slit.

Naraku pulled back, moved up to hover over him, and pressed their lips together. "Okay." He smiled down at him. "Do you want to?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You know I don't like to unless you finish while in my mouth."

He always found that to be rather odd but accepted it none the less. Sesshoumaru had his ways about him and it was fine with him because that's just what made Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru. "Are you ready then?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and took a deep breath. "Do you know what to do?"

Naraku nodded and got off the bed after giving him a quick kiss. "We need oil or lotion." He pulled Sesshoumaru's sock drawer open and found the small bottle of baby oil he kept there to use on his feet. "My cousin said it would make it a lot easier and less painful if we used oil though." He got back into bed and straddled Sesshoumaru's hips. "So?" He questioned as he stared at him while holding the bottle up for him to see. "Which way?"

"I want you to do it." He nodded.

He drew his dark brows. "Are you sure?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. "Yea, it just feels like you doing it is the right way."

"Alright." He nodded and flipped the cap on the bottle open. "But if you change your mind tell me and we'll switch; okay?"

"Okay." He agreed and watched as he poured the oil into his hand, wrap his fingers around himself, and stroke himself several times from base to tip.

He started to close the bottle then widened his eyes. "Oh I almost forgot." He smiled down at him and poured some on to his fingers coating them thoroughly. He closed the bottle with his free hand and set it by his leg. "Bend your knees."

Sesshoumaru did as he was told and kept his eyes locked with Naraku's as he felt his oiled fingers rub against his little ring of muscles. He couldn't help but clench against the strange sensation of being touched there.

"Does it hurt?" Naraku questioned and stopped moving his fingers around.

"No." He gave a small shake of his head. "It feels good but weird."

He nodded and began massaging him again before gently pressing one of his fingers inside. "What about that?"

Sesshoumaru squirmed a little and drew his brows deeply as he clenched his muscles around Naraku's digit. "It doesn't hurt and kind of feels good."

"Well Kagura said that you do one finger then two," he pumped his finger in and out a few times then began to press in his second finger. "to get you used to it." He watched his face closely and held still when he flinched. "Okay?"

"Okay, it hurt just a little but not too bad." He nodded and tangled his fingers into his bed sheets when Naraku scissored his fingers apart. "That kind of hurt too but not real bad." He explained when Naraku stopped moving his fingers again.

"Alright," he smiled at him. "now I'm going to put in another finger."

He took a deep breath and kept himself relaxed knowing that Naraku would stop if it hurt. "Ready." He gave a curt nod as he stared into his dark eyes. He flinched when the third finger entered him and shifted his hips against the strange full feeling.

"Does it hurt?" He held still and stared concernedly at him.

"I… I don't know." He drew his brows thoughtfully. "I mean it kind of does but kind of doesn't."

"Well what about this?" He questioned the tried spreading his finger apart.

Sesshoumaru gasped and fisted his fingers tightly into the sheets. "That hurt a little more but hold your fingers like that."

Naraku did as he was told and watched as the slight pain faded from Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Better?" He questioned though kept his fingers spread as far apart as he could.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Okay one more finger." He said to prepare him when he pressed his last digit against him.

Sesshoumaru took a deep breath, relaxed from head to toe, and nodded. "Ready."

Naraku nodded back and slowly began to press in his last finger and stopped when Sesshoumaru again gasped and flinched.

He took a few deep breaths feeling the sharp pain slowly subside then nodded again at him. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Naraku questioned suspiciously at the flushed face he was making and at how tight he was gripping the bed sheets.

"Yes." He smiled comfortingly at him. "Just go slow so I can get used to it."

"Alright." He agreed and pushed a little deeper into him then stopped when he stiffened. He watched him take several long deep breaths and continued when he again nodded at him.

Sesshoumaru shifted lightly and flinched against all the strange feelings coursing through his body. He felt full, stretched, in pain, but good and he wasn't sure which feeling to focus on the most.

"Now I'm going to spread my fingers again; ready?" He questioned against the flexing of Sesshoumaru's tight muscles.

"Hold on." Sesshoumaru stared at him again shifting trying to sort out the pain from pleasure. He slowly relaxed deciding to just let all the feelings go where they will. "I'm ready." He nodded up at him.

Naraku eyed him for a moment then nodded back and began spreading his fingers out fighting against his reflexive need to clench against him. "Relax." He ordered feeling Sesshoumaru's muscles getting tighter against his fingers. "If we don't do this and if you don't relax we won't be able to do it without it hurting you a lot."

Sesshoumaru did his level best to keep his muscles loose and lax but it was hard. All he really felt like doing was clenching tight to increase the small tingly sensations he was feeling down there. "I'm trying but it feels too good." He squirmed then gasped when he caused Naraku's fingers to bury themselves a little deeper into him.

"See that's why you have to hold still." Naraku gently scolded. "I don't want this to hurt you but if you keep moving like that it's going to hurt a lot." He pulled his fingers closer together waiting for Sesshoumaru to relax. "I'm going to spread them wide again." He said when he felt his muscles soften against his digits. "Say stop if it hurts too much."

Sesshoumaru nodded up at him and drew his brows deeply against all the sensations as Naraku's fingers began to spread wide within him. "Stop." He ordered when a searing pain shot up his spine. "Just hold still for a second."

"Does it hurt a lot?" He questioned concernedly.

Silver brows drew deeply. "It did for a second but it's getting better." He took a few deep breaths. "Okay go slow." He ordered with a nod at him.

Naraku did as he was told and began spreading his fingers apart slowly then stopped when Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw tightly. He used his free hand to gently massage his belly thinking that that might help him relax. "Good?"

"Again." He nodded when the pain subsided and the tingly sensations began to return. "Just go all the way at once." He ordered.

"Are you sure?" He drew his dark brows deeply. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll be okay." He reassured. "Just do it."

"If you're sure." He conceded. "Let me know when you're ready."

Sesshoumaru took a long deep breath, relaxed the best he could, and nodded. "Do it."

Naraku nodded back and did as he was told spreading his fingers as wide as he possibly could.

A hiss passed his lips as his fingers fisted tightly into the sheets. He fought to keep himself from jerking away and curled his toes tightly against the searing pain rolling up his spine.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this." Naraku whispered as he watched the pain spread across Sesshoumaru's face and his body tighten all over.

"No." Sesshoumaru growled as he fought to relax. "It's slowly going away."

Naraku was struggling to keep still but on the other hand wanting to stop this because it was hurting him. Truthfully this wasn't fun for him anymore and all his excitement had nearly completely dissipated. Seeing Sesshoumaru suffer like he was was making it painful for him as well.

Sesshoumaru just laid there taking slow deep breaths relaxing from head to toe again as the pain began to subside. He didn't realize that there was so much work involved in making love to someone. Yet this was for him and Naraku and he would do whatever it took for them to be together. With one more deep breath he stared up at Naraku and smiled at him. "I'm okay really." He reassured against the concerned look on his face.

"But you look like you're in a lot of pain and I don't think we should." He nodded.

"I was but I'm not now." He nodded back, reached down, grabbed the hand on his stomach, and laced their fingers together. "We're okay," he reassured. "like you said we'll just go slow and we'll stop if it's too bad. Yes it's hurt a couple of times but not bad enough to want to stop."

Naraku pressed his lips together tightly not really sure if he was in fact okay. Sesshoumaru always acted like things were okay for his benefit when in fact they weren't okay. He slowly retracted his fingers watching his face closely and when he half moaned half gasped he drew his brows. "Was that bad or good?"

"Good." He smiled at him. "It feels strange now without your fingers in me but good." He grabbed him, pulled him up so he was hovering over him, and trailed his fingers through his hair. "I want you in me." He whispered with a slight flush at his own words as he moved a hand down between them and grasped Naraku's half hard length. "We're going to do this at least once and see."


End file.
